Traducción AU La Piedra Del Matrimonio
by hieikoorime
Summary: <html><head></head>Traducción autorizada por lynned0101 de su historia "Lynne's AU Ending to The Marriage Stone".    Final alternativo de "La Piedra del Matrimonio" a partir del capítulo 78.</html>
1. Regresando a casa

**Capítulo 78 **- _Regresando a casa_.

La persistente falta de puntos de referencia o cualquier otra cosa que lo ayudara a orientarse en el tiempo y espacio mantenía a Harry en un estado de completa angustia. Siguió buscando y escuchando, pero ahora no tenía ni siquiera a los cuervos como compañía. Hubiera sido tan fácil rendirse, dejar que la oscuridad lo sobrecogiera, y dejar de ser. Pero cada vez que la desesperación surgía, o el pánico amenazaba con sobrecogerlo, la naturaleza Gryffindor de Harry lo hacía todo a un lado. Su renuncia significaría que Voldemort ganaría. Y que algo terrible les pasaría a sus amigos y familia. Severus… ¡había tantas cosas que todavía quería decirle y hacer con su compañero vinculado! Redobló sus esfuerzos y siguió adelante.

Con un gran comienzo, Harry se dio cuenta que estaba escuchando voces. Había sentido otros sonidos, y algunos que habían sonado como voces, pero se puso alerta de que fuera una trampa y se retiró con gran angustia varias veces. Pero algo acerca de estas voces era casi familiar. ¡Esto requería un poco de investigación!

Escuchó con atención. No, estos no eran los cuervos. Eso lo hizo ponerse alerta una vez más, porque ellos no eran el único retazo de su viejo mundo que estuvo con él desde que proyectó su mente y alma hacia las líneas, hacia la Tierra. Procedió despacio en la dirección que sonaban las voces, tratando de no llamar la atención, pero llegando lo suficientemente cerca para entender qué era lo que se estaba diciendo. Casi retrocedió presa del pánico cuando se dio cuenta que las voces estaban hablando en Parsel. "Esto podría ser una trampa" pensó; podría incluso ser el mismo Voldemort tratando de atraer a Harry a un lugar donde no tendría ningún recurso, arma o defensa con los que combatirlo.

Después de un terrible susto, Harry por fin fue capaz de comprender algunas de las palabras que se estaban diciendo. Estaba seguro haber escuchado frases como éstas antes; extrañas elecciones de palabras. Eran referencias de polluelos, un rey y sombras- ¡estos debían ser los Wyrms!

Pensándolo bien, Harry estaba seguro de que los Wyrms habían llegado y salido del campo de batalla del Pozo de la Desesperación EN el suelo, no HACIA él, pero había estado demasiado absorto con la piedra que sellaría a los Dementores como para haber tenido en cuenta su enfoque. Ahora que lo pensaba, desaparecieron de la vista increíblemente rápido una vez que se alejaran luego de que él hablara con ellos. Habían sido lo suficientemente amistosos durante su conversación, así que Harry tomó una decisión. Hablaría con ellos ahora.

"¡Hola, dragones de las Tierras del Invierno! Hablamos junto al Pozo de la Desesperación, cuando las sombras fueron enviadas de vuelta y el pozo fue sellado. ¿Pueden escucharme?"

En un instante, Harry fue consciente de dos enormes Wyrms a sus costados. Podía ver sus formas, a pesar de que parecían más bien ser imágenes de Wyrms y no las solidas criaturas que él conoció en las Tierras del Invierno. Uno le dijo al otro "Es el joven Rey, ¡el que alejó a las sombras!" Girándose hacia Harry dijo "Nunca nos habíamos encontrado antes con alguno de tu nido en los Túneles de la Tierra y hoy sin embargo, hemos sentido dos veces grandes sobretensiones en los Túneles. Nunca habíamos presenciado algo como esto antes, incluso nuestros ancianos estaban sorprendidos. El primero fue una onda aplastante de obscuridad y seguida por una de luz de igual fuerza. Entramos a los túneles para saber que ocurrió."

Harry se dio cuenta que ahora sabía cómo es que Voldemort había lanzado aquél que fuera el hechizo utilizado para poner a todos a dormir. Resultaba interesante que, por lo visto, no impactara en cualquier criatura mágica, si los Wyrms no se veían afectados.

"¿Cayeron dormidos cuando la primera onda impactó?"

"No, simplemente sentimos una onda muy poderosa de energía negra."

"Un malvado nido de hechiceros está tratando de matar a la mayoría de los nuestros que viven en la tierra. No sé lo que fue esa primera onda maligna, pero estaba lastimando a los de mi nido, así que mandé esa segunda ola de magia para salvar a los que pude. Creo que me he adentrado demasiado profundo en la Tierra, y ahora no puedo encontrar mi camino a casa."

Por primera vez desde que expulsó su magia en un intento desesperado para salvar a aquellos amenazados por el hechizo de Voldemort, Harry sintió esperanza.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Severus había corrido hacia la chimenea en la parte trasera de la enfermería y llamado por red flú a la oficina del director. Albus Dumbledore estaba releyendo el par de notas de Slytherin que Harry había traducido de la lengua Parsel en un esfuerzo por encontrar alguna solución a la terrible situación que los aquejaba. Su postura derrotada sugería que su búsqueda de respuestas no marchaba demasiado bien. Miró fijamente al rostro en la chimenea.

"¡Albus, tengo la Piedra del Corazón de Harry! ¡Contiene su firma mágica, y puede ser todo lo que necesitamos para ayudarlo a encontrar su camino de regreso!

Con una rápida inhalación de aire, algo parecido a la esperanza cruzo a través del viejo rostro del mago. "¡Por supuesto, mi muchacho! ¡Qué increíble idea!" Regresó los libros a un gabinete y con movimientos rápidos lo cerró y aseguró, para unos momentos más tarde, atravesar la red flú hacia la enfermería. Para entonces, Severus había llamado a Madam Pomfrey y los tres juntos se unieron a Siruis Black a los costados de la cama de Harry.

Severus entregó la Piedra del Corazón para que la inspeccionaran. "Ésta es la Piedra del Corazón más poderosa que jamás haya visto creada por un estudiante en Hogwarts." Cuidadosamente, Madam Pomfrey desabotonó la camisa del pijama de Harry y la abrió para descubrir su pecho. "Severus, recomiendo que sostengas la Piedra contra su corazón. Puede que también reconozca tu firma mágica."

Con una expresión nerviosa, Severus sostuvo la Piedra del Corazón en su palma y cuidadosa pero firmemente la presionó contra el pecho de Harry. Cerró sus ojos como si rezara. Estaba implorando a todas las deidades y magos para que lo ayudaran, pero estaba también dirigiendo toda la fuerza de su propia magia a través de ésa mano hacia Harry. Aún sin un enlace fortalecido, ellos habían pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo juntos, por lo cual, Harry quizás lo reconocería.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Los Wyrms probaron ser una compañía interesante. Estaban muy complacidos de que Harry los hubiera considerado dragones. Aparentemente, eran consientes de que algunos magos no los reconocían como parientes de los dragones voladores y era un tema doloroso entre ellos. Desde que comenzaron a existir, supieron íntimamente magia de la Tierra. Su propia magia residía de la Tierra misma, un conveniente arreglo teniendo en cuenta su anatomía. Los Wyrms no eran capases de dirigir su magia hacia las profundidades de la Tierra, por lo que estaban sorprendidos de que una cosa tan pequeña como Harry hubiera generado ese segundo pulso de magia él solo.

Lo más importante para Harry, era que ellos sabían todo acerca de las Líneas Ley. Su magia les permitía viajar a través de las líneas, transformando sus masivos cuerpos en pulsos de magia que podían deslizarse entre la telaraña de campos de energía a través de la Tierra, y moverse entre grandes distancias en prácticamente nada de tiempo. Era un don realmente notable, pensó Harry, altamente desperdiciado en los Wyrms, quienes parecían estar muy a gusto en su montaña en las Tierras del Invierno. Tomo ventaja de esta oportunidad para aprender más acerca de los Wyrms y estas Líneas Ley.

"A muy pocos de nuestro nido les gusta entrar en los Túneles de la Tierra. Nos gusta la calidez del sol en nuestra piel, y no nos sentimos cómodos en la sombra. Sin embargo, todos los Wyrms pueden hacer esto por instinto. Nacemos sabiendo como entrar en los Túneles de la Tierra."

Harry preguntó acerca de éstos.

"Cada Túnel de la Tierra va por un camino particular, pero se cruzan en diversos puntos. Cuando estás en los Túneles, puedes ir a través de uno, o moverte de ahí hacia otros. Puedes llegar a donde tú quieras ir a través de ellos, si estas en sintonía con sus patrones."

Harry notó que no tenía ninguna sensación de movimiento mientras hablaba con los Wyrms, y se sorprendió cuando le confirmaron que el trío estaba de hecho moviéndose. Tampoco pudo imaginar cómo alguien podría determinar dónde estaban en relación a la superficie de debajo de la tierra. "Todas las cosas en la superficie de la Tierra tienen un impacto en los túneles. Podemos ver claramente nuestra montaña desde aquí, basados en la presión que ejerce en el túnel. Las firmas de algunas de las criaturas mágicas en el terreno también dejan marcas. Ahora mismo, estamos buscando un lugar con concentraciones de magia, como nuestro nido. Creemos que hay algo más adelante, y cuando estemos cerca, creemos que tu también lo veras."

**X X X X X X X X X**

El grupo se mantenía vigilante a los costados de la cama de Harry sumados a un integrante más, cuándo Hermione Granger llegó, buscando al Profesor Snape de entre toda la gente. Habiendo organizado los esfuerzos de rescate y dado la bienvenida a sus padres a Hogwarts, estaba ahora en medio de la revisión de sus notas sobre la historia de hechizos que él le había pedido, y quería discutir algunas de las cosas que había registrado. Tenía varios grandes tomos y rollos de pergamino en sus brazos, que rápidamente hizo a un lado para poder pararse junto al resto. Teniendo en cuenta la escena de un Profesor Snape en total concentración, con la palma de su mano sobre el corazón de Harry y viendo una cadena dorada colgando del pecho del chico, supuso que algún elemento –probablemente la increíble Piedra del Corazón de Harry- estaba siendo usado para tratar de ayudar a su amigo a encontrar su camino a casa. Recordó su conversación con Harry, cuando él admitió que podía sentir la magia de los demás. Si en verdad podía, y estaba buscando entre la Tierra para encontrarlos, la presencia de muchos de los magos y brujas bien conocidos y muy queridos por Harry podría no ayudar pero sí guiarlo de regreso. Decidió comunicarlo con el grupo.

"Harry una vez me dijo que podía ver y reconocer la magia de los demás. Asumo, Profesor Snape, que tiene algo de Harry ahí que lo llamará con su propia firma mágica. Pero su tacto ayudará. Estoy segura que él sabe las firmas mágicas de cada uno de nosotros en esta habitación, y una vez esté cerca, él sabrá que está en casa. Él sabrá que estamos todos aquí para él."

Nadie respondió a la declaración de Hermione, pero la tensión pareció relajarse un poco en sus cuerpos. Todos querían creer desesperadamente que Harry estaba bien, y que encontraría la forma de regresar, así que su voto de confianza en ésa creencia calmo sus nervios.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Harry estaba cada vez mas ansioso por que aún no podía detectar nada de la magia hacia la que los Wyrms le aseguraban se estaban dirigiendo. Para distraerse de enfocarse en lo que no podía ver, mantuvo la conversación. "Sospecho que mi nido se dirigirá hacia una guerra contra el nido que lanzó esa ola de magia oscura. Puede que ya haya comenzado; no sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí. ¿Los dragones conocen la guerra?"

"Si, joven Rey, nosotros conocemos la guerra. No por muchas temporadas, mucho antes de que ninguno de nosotros en el nido de ahora naciéramos, pero todos sabemos de ella. El tiempo en los Túneles de la Tierra es asombroso; no te sorprendas si descubres que no mucho del tiempo que tú crees que ha transcurrido en la tierra ha pasado cuando regreses de los Túneles."

"¿Crees que los dragones se mantendrán junto a mi nido cuando nos enfrentemos en una guerra con el nido maligno? Estaría profundamente honrado de tenerlos como aliados. ¿Lo considerarían?"

Los dragones parecían complacidos de haber sido consultados, por lo que respondieron rápidamente que estarían honrados de presentarle la sugerencia a los ancianos.

Mientras Harry contemplaba la posibilidad de una alianza con los Wyrms, uno de ellos dirigió su atención a un punto que podría estar imposiblemente lejano, o al alcance de la mano, pero Harry estaba simplemente sorprendido de que podía, en verdad verlo. "Ahí, ése es tu nido. Estas en casa ahora, joven Rey. Puedo ver un pulso de magia ahí que es tuyo, y reconozco los pulsos de al menos otros dos que estaban contigo en las Tierras del Invierno. Sigue el pulso a casa, de regreso a tu forma exterior. Nosotros nunca estaremos lejos; si nos necesitas, proyecta un mensaje hacia los Túneles de la Tierra, y te nosotros de escucharemos."

Mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia el pulso de magia, Harry le agradeció a sus guías. "Nunca podría haber encontrado mi camino de regreso a casa sin su ayuda. ¡Gracias por salvarme! Por favor, consideren si ustedes y los demás Wyrms estarían dispuestos a presentarse como mis aliados en contra del nido maligno." Con eso, Harry empujó adelante hacia la magia, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado a medida que se acercaba, reconociendo no solo su propia magia, sino la de Severus presionando fuerte contra él. Esto no era una trampa, ¡era su hogar! Mientras seguía acercándose, se dio cuenta que Severus y él estaban rodeados de por lo menos, algunos de sus familiares; estaba seguro de sentir a Sirius, el Profesor Dumbledore y a Hermione esperando ahí también. ¡Oh el hogar!

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Madame Pomfrey había chequeado hacia unos instantes el guante en la mano de Harry, para estar segura que continuaba filtrando perfectamente su sangre. Había notado que Harry parecía haberse calmado alrededor de la última hora, al menos sus niveles de adrenalina se habían estabilizado en un rango aceptable. Estaba pensando que eso era un signo positivo cuándo esos niveles repentinamente se dispararon otra vez, y notó un pico alto en su respiración y circulación. Estaba por pedirle al resto que se hicieran a un lado mientras anotaba estos nuevos síntomas cuando ella, y casi inmediatamente, los demás, se dieron cuenta que los ojos de Harry estaban abiertos, y más maravilloso todavía, más asombroso, él estaba claramente mirando hacia ellos. Su mirada se había detenido en Severus, cuyos ojos se habían abierto con la misma agitación que había sobrecogido la atención de Madam Pomfrey. Severus cayó de repente; ¡Harry estaba de vuelta!

El mismo Harry estaba asombrado por la profundidad de la emoción tan visible en el rostro de su compañero vinculado, y especialmente en sus ojos. Recordó sus planes de empezar su relación desde el principio, y su propio corazón dio un vuelco con la esperanza de que tenía una promesa real, de que Severus tenía sentimientos por él.

Por su lado, Severus sabía que nunca olvidaría la mirada en el rostro de Harry cuando abrió sus ojos, y que estaría eternamente complacido de que la primera sonrisa de Harry a partir de su despertar, era para él y no para el pulgoso de su padrino. Por vez primera, Severus sintió que estaba situado en un lugar de cierta importancia en la vida de Harry, y noto con una pizca de asombro que le importaba tanto como parecía posible.

Harry estaba exhausto a causa de su viaje o lo que fuera que había sido aquello. Todavía no tenía energía para hablar, pero se las arreglo para regalar una débil sonrisa a todos los que se habían reunido junto a él, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran en busca de un poco de descanso.

Madam Pomfrey se puso a realizar los análisis frenéticamente y dijo para el resto: "Gracias Merlín, las ondas cerebrales, la firma mágica, todo; ¡está de regreso! ¡Oh, mi dios!"

Albus puso una mano firme sobre el hombro de Severus y le dio un apretón mientras el joven hombre se desplomaba sobre Harry, su cabeza ahora descansando sobre la mano que todavía mantenía apretada la Piedra del Corazón sobre el pecho del muchacho. "¡Bien hecho, Severus, bien hecho en verdad! Ayudaste a Harry a encontrar su camino a casa. Gracias". Yendo hacia una parcialmente shockeada Madam Pomfrey, Albus repitió sus agradecimientos por el diligente cuidado. Deteniéndose en un extrañamente calmado Sirius Black, Albus simplemente dio unas palmaditas en su brazo y sugirió que compartiera las maravillosas noticias con Remus Lupin.

Finalmente, recayó en Hermione Granger. Su alivio ante la mejoría de su amigo era claro en su rostro, pero era claro también, que se daba cuenta que todavía había mucho por hacer. Había llegado con libros y pergaminos; la batalla estaba aún comenzando, y se estaba preparando para lo que estaba por venir.

"Señorita Granger, las emociones han llegado alto aquí hoy, y creo que algunos necesitarán un poco de tiempo para descansar y sobreponerse. Me gustaría ver lo que tiene ahí, y que le eche una mirada a algunos de los libros que Harry tradujo para nosotros. Necesitamos planear qué es lo próximo que haremos. Una noche perdida de sueño para mí o para usted es algo que podemos manejar, estoy seguro que podemos conseguir un poco de poción revitalizadora de Madam Pomfrey. Pero el tiempo es la esencia de este juego, como parece haberse dado cuenta."

Un nuevo y excitante desafío era todo lo que Hermione necesitaba. Se acerco para tocar el rostro de Harry, y luego apretó el hombro del Profesor Snape en un suave agradecimiento, y así, estaba lista para llevar la batalla hacia adelante.


	2. Solucionando

**Capitulo 79 – Solucionando**

Petunia Dursley se sentó en una cama junto a una pequeña ventana en el improvisado dormitorio para invitados que se había creado en la sala común de Hufflepuff, luciendo de a ratos miserable, asustada y confusa.

Luego de que se le pasara el disgusto de haber entregado a su Dudley y a su querido Vernon a esos… fenómenos que habían transformado ese lugar en un hospital y haberse repuesto del encontronazo con esos dos criminales que los recogieron de Privet Drive, no sabía que pensar. ¡Los óleos de las pinturas se movían y hablaban! Un fantasma – un FANTASMA- ¡le había dado la bienvenida a ese horrible lugar! ¡No podía ni empezar a imaginar la sarta de fenómenos que habitaban aquel sitio!

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando preocupada la esquina del edredón de su cama, cuando una chica rubia de mirada dulce con largos cabellos sujetos en una trenza en su espalda baja le tocó gentilmente el hombro. "Señora, ¿podría entrar a la sala común? La Profesora Sprout, nuestra jefa de casa, quiere darles la bienvenida a nuestros invitados y guiarlos en Hogwarts. Estoy segura que se sentirá mejor una vez esté más orientada."

Aturdida y en silencio, Petunia siguió a la niña a través de un corto corredor de piedra hacia una sala sorprendentemente alegre, pero algo pasada de moda, con varios sillones y sillas de aspecto muy cómodo, una distribución de pequeñas mesas, y una enorme chimenea que abarcaba al completo una de las paredes. Era una sala grande y hermosa, aunque inmediatamente sintió un aleteo de claustrofobia y se movió rápidamente hacia uno de los lugares cerca de una gran ventana, para tratar de echarle un vistazo al cielo.

Petunia comenzó a lanzar miradas furtivas hacia el resto de personas que se encontraban en la habitación. Algunos lucían extraños por lo que asumió que eran fenómenos. La pequeña mujer que por lo visto dirigía las cosas parecía ser alguna clase de sin sentido, si remarcabas en sus ropas carcomidas por manchas de tierra y el ridículo sombrero. La gran mayoría lucia como gente común y corriente. Volvió a preguntarse qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo para que gente como ella y todo el resto se encontraran en un lugar como ése.

Para consternación de Petunia, una mujer entrada en años que usaba un vestido totalmente pasado de moda y un sombrero que estaba segura nunca haber visto sido llevado en ningún tiempo de la historia humana, se sentó a su lado en el rincón junto a la ventana. Se escabulló fuera del alcance de esta embarazosamente absurda criatura, con la esperanza de que la vieja mujer se fuera. Para su sorpresa, la mujer le dirigió a ELLA una evaluativa mirada, seguido de un decepcionado encogimiento de hombros, para luego, mirar hacia otro lado.

La pequeña mujer cubierta de tierra se paró para dirigirse al grupo, haciendo que Petunia arrugara la nariz en un gesto de disgusto. Se presentó a sí misma como una profesora en esa escuela; lo cual decía bastante acerca de la calidad de esa institución.

"Muchos de vosotros están actualmente descubriendo que sois en realidad squibs, al contrario de muggles; eso quiere decir, que vosotros tenéis un pequeño porcentaje de magia en sus cuerpos. Entiendo que sea algo sorpresivo, pero estoy segura que lo superaran. Os damos la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos dormitorios comunitarios aquí en la Casa Hufflepuff. Estamos situados en la planta baja, lo cual será más fácil para ustedes de localizar, y estoy convencida que pronto descubrirán que los Hufflepuffs son los más acogedores de todos los magos y brujas. ¡Éstos son tiempos extraordinariamente peligrosos!"

¡Bueno, por supuesto que lo eran! ¿Por qué la policía no respondió cuando trato de llamarlos? Y luego esos dos detestables- lo que sea que esos fenómenos fueran- ¡la asaltaron y trajeron aquí! ¡Tiempos peligrosos, sin duda!

"El que no debe ser nombrado lanzó un hechizo hacia el mundo, que puso a todos los humanos a dormir. Harry Potter envió un pulso de magia a través de la tierra que le permitió despertar a todo aquel que tuviera algún grado de magia en su cuerpo." Petunia no pudo evitar lanzar un enfurruñado "humph" al nombramiento del bueno para nada de su sobrino, ganándose horribles miradas de todo aquel que logró escucharla.

"Estamos trayendo por lo menos, a todos aquellos muggles que están relacionados con estudiantes o personal de Hogwarts. Aún no sabemos cómo despertar a los muggles que permanecen dormidos, pero al menos, todos aquellos que traemos aquí pueden ser atendidos mientras duermen a causa del hechizo. Estamos recibiendo también a los miembros de la comunidad mágica que deseen la protección de Hogwarts, por lo que eventualmente se irá poblando. Algunos estarán viviendo en las casas que ocuparon en sus tiempos de estudiantes, y algunos otros en tiendas de campaña situadas en los patios."

Petunia rodó sus ojos al escuchar eso ¡tiendas de campaña! ¿Qué clase de gente encontraría un alojamiento de ese tipo como algo aceptable?

"Necesitaremos que todos den una mano y colaboren. Si tienen algún tipo de entrenamiento médico, los necesitaremos en las salas de enfermería; hemos expandido la que poseemos y agregado varias habitaciones que cumplirán las mismas funciones. Si tienen habilidad en la fabricación de pociones, necesitamos ayuda también en los laboratorios. Por último, necesito asistencia en el invernadero. Cultivamos una gran cantidad de plantas mágicas y hierbas aquí, algunas utilizadas en pociones y otras en la cocina, y he reubicado a la mayoría de estudiantes y criaturas mágicas que usualmente me asisten para que contribuyan a otras tareas. Piensen en lo que les gustaría hacer luego durante el desayuno, y los organizaremos después de eso. El desayuno y el resto de las comidas se servirán en el Gran Salón, iremos allí ahora y los apuntaremos en las tareas apropiadas."

Petunia se vio envuelta en lo que parecía un grupo de personas de aspecto normal que avanzaban a través de enormes corredores con más de esas pinturas en movimiento, hacia una sala inmensa. Estaba abierta al cielo - ¡El techo parecía un cielo con nubes!- Había media docena de chimeneas del tamaño de una habitación pequeña, y grandes ventanales de vidrio emplomado situado en la parte superior de las paredes, algunas abiertas para dejar entrar pequeñas brizas.  
>Su grupo fue dirigido hacia una de las grandes tablas que abarcaban la longitud completa de la sala. Subió con algo de torpeza a las bancas que servían como asientos, del mismo largo que las mesas, y se preguntó como resultaría posible para el servicio de meseros el distribuir la comida en mesas con una disposición tan extraña. ¡Ni siquiera había platos en las mesas!<p>

Quedo sorprendida por unos instantes cuando, de la nada, la comida estaba en la mesa frente a ella, al igual que un increíblemente fino set de vajilla y cubiertos. Todos a su alrededor inmediatamente comenzaron a servirse de numerosos platos, con irresistibles preparaciones de bollos horneados, fuentes con huevos, frutas y cereales, sin parar de comentar lo delicioso que era todo. Esperando poder saborear esta comida, Petunia se sirvió un plato, y se sintió amargamente decepcionada al darse cuenta que nada había cambiado; esta comida era igual de desabrida que toda la que había probado desde el otoño.

X X X X X X X X X X

Hermione estaba sumida en sus pensamientos en la oficina del Director mientras repasaba los volúmenes de Salazar Slytherin que Harry había traducido. Ya había informado al viejo mago de los resultados de su búsqueda del pasado año, y compartido todo lo que sabía sobre los antiguos hechizos. Luego de una ronda de poción revitalizadora y una pequeña comida traída por los elfos del castillo, el Profesor Dumbledore le había puesto al tanto de lo poco que sabía sobre la situación discutida con Madam Bones en su visita.

Hermione sabía que tendrían que repetir la mayoría de su conversación cuando se les unieran Harry y el Profesor Snape, pero necesitaba establecer una base para poder utilizar este tiempo de una forma más productiva. Para ser honesta, estaba maravillada con la oportunidad de ser parte en el movimiento para contrarrestar el ataque de Voldemort. Todo siempre recaía en Harry, y estaba encantada de saber que podía ayudar a aliviar un poco su carga. El honor que sintió estaba templado por el miedo de lo que ésta situación significaba, no solo para los magos, sino para los muggles en cualquier sitio. ¡Había tanto en riesgo!

X X X X X X X X X X

Luego de un reparador sueño de varias horas, los ojos de Harry por fin comenzaron a abrirse para toparse con la imagen de Severus recostado sobre él, todavía sujetando la Piedra del Corazón sobre su pecho y la cabeza descansando junto a éste. Una sonrisa cálida apareció en sus labios ante la imagen, y liberando una mano de entre las mantas despejó gentilmente algunas hebras negras que caían sobre el rostro de su compañero vinculado. Ante su toque, Severus abrió sus ojos. Por una vez, ninguno de los dos detuvo o trató de negar su potencialmente embarazoso comportamiento. Harry aprovecho una última oportunidad de tocar el negro cabello del hombre, y Severus continuo estudiando los brillantes ojos esmeralda que estaban, por fin, admirándole alegremente en respuesta.

Con una susurrante voz, Harry rompió el momento. "¿Qué tan malo es?"

Severus se sentó y acomodó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. "Voldemort lanzó un hechizo durmiente, uno de los pocos a los que los muggles son susceptibles. Envió a todos – magos y muggles – derecho al sueño. Amelia Bones estuvo aquí temprano, y reportó que esto era a nivel mundial, no solo en Hogwarts o aquí en Inglaterra.

Tu hechizo pareció despertar a todos aquellos que poseían magia, de nuevo, a nivel mundial. El problema para los muggles es que este hechizo en particular, induce al sueño pero no a un estado de animación suspendida, y estimamos que permanecerán dormidos bajo sus efectos por aproximadamente tres meses. Para entonces, por supuesto, todos morirán de deshidratación. Tu amiga, la señorita Granger y el Director están en su oficina en estos momentos, sospecho que revisando su búsqueda en esos hechizos antiguos y tus traducciones de los libros de Slytherin. Hemos empezado a traer a los muggles que son familiares de alumnos en el castillo, para ser capaces de proveerles atención medica mientras trabajamos en una solución para despertarlos. Remus Lupin y tu amigo el señor Weasley estuvieron dirigiendo los esfuerzos de rescate, lo que explica su ausencia cuando despertaste."

Harry batalló para ponerse en pie y no permitió que los esfuerzos de Severus lo mantuvieran en la cama. Ambos estaban cansados todavía y les faltaba recuperarse, pero comprendieron que no había tiempo que perder. Madam Pomfrey había corrido hacia ellos cuando su hechizo de rastreo sobre Harry indicó que estaba tratando de salir de la cama. Originalmente tenía planeado mantenerlo en la enfermería por lo mínimo hasta el siguiente día, pero estuvo claro para ella en un instante que ni Harry ni Severus la escucharían. Vistió al joven con un movimiento de varita y los dirigió hacia la chimenea antes de poner dos botellas de poción revitalizadora en manos de Severus. ¡Merlín sabia que la iban a necesitar!

El director dirigió una dura mirada hacia Severus cuando él y Harry aparecieron por red flú en su despacho, pero el hombre no hizo el menor caso. Para su mutua sorpresa, fue Harry quien defendió su llegada: "No hay tiempo que perder, Profesor. Podemos dormir más tarde." Con un suspiro, Albus tuvo que reconocer la verdad en esas palabras.

"Bueno, mis muchachos, es casi la hora del almuerzo. Permítanme pedirle a los elfos del castillo que nos traigan algunos sándwiches, té y chocolates, y la señorita Granger y yo podemos ponerlos al tanto de lo que tenemos hasta el momento mientras nos tomamos un respiro para almorzar."

Hermione consultó sus siempre presentes notas, mientras repasaba la cronología, empezando desde la cena de la noche pasada, la información del ministerio, y cuando estaba por empezar a discutir la misión de rescate comenzada en mitad de la noche, Remus Lupin apareció por la red flú con un brazo cargado de libros para ella. Le dio un cálido saludo a Harry y se unió al grupo en el pequeño almuerzo de sándwiches. Como Hermione predijo, Harry estaba encantado de enterarse que todos estaban ayudando a salvar y traer a muggles y un sorprendente número de squibs que no tenían ni idea de serlo. La castaña se apresuró en asegurarle a Harry, como Severus ya se había encargado de hacer, que Ron había ido a verlo en la enfermería la noche pasada, pero que ahora se encontraba envuelto en las misiones de rescate.

"¿Qué hay acerca de los squibs? ¿Quién resulto serlo?"

La chica sonrió mientras le informaba sobre la llegada de sus padres junto a la compañía de Augusta Longbottom. Remus miró culpable a sus manos en su regazo, y continuo con el informe. "Como Hermione dijo, estábamos trayendo a todos los muggles que tuvieran alguna relación con los estudiantes de Hogwarts." Todos los ojos se posaron en Harry para ver su reacción a lo que sabían que seguiría. "Basados en lo que tú dijiste acerca de darle segundas oportunidades a la gente aún cuando parecía que en verdad no se lo merecían, Sirius y yo fuimos a Privet Drive en búsqueda de los Dursley." Severus observó con atención mientras un atisbo de emociones cruzaba el rostro de Harry, al parecer todas positivas. Parecía ser que la señorita Granger conocía el corazón de su amigo. "Para nuestra sorpresa, encontramos a tu tío y primo durmiendo profundamente, siendo cuidados por tu tía. Resultó ser que Petunia es una squib, y tú la despertaste. Los hombres están en la enfermería, y Petunia se encuentra junto al resto de squibs y huéspedes que instalamos en algunos de los nuevos dormitorios de la casa Hufflepuff."

Albus intervino en ese momento. "Ése parecía ser el sitio más seguro para ubicarlos, especialmente a aquellos que eran nuevos en cuestiones mágicas."

Harry miraba a Remus, sintiendo que aún había algo que el hombre lobo no había dicho. Como respondiendo a la mirada inquisitiva de Harry, Remus continuó con su historia. "Petunia no fue muy amable, y acusó a Sirius, a mí, a todos en general, de ser los responsables de éste problema. Dijo cosas horribles, malvadas. Ante una en particular, bueno, perdí los estribos y la abofeteé en el rostro." Para el gran alivio de Remus, no había ningún tipo de censura o decepción en el rostro de Harry, pero sí una mirada divertida. ¡Petunia se las había arreglado para provocar a la persona más pacifica que él conocía!

"Sirius y tú hicieron lo correcto, Remus, al ir a recogerlos y demostrarle a tía petunia lo que pensabas de sus comentarios. Gracias."

Albus agregó, "Tenemos algunos otros rostros sorpresivos entre aquellos que residen en Hogwarts. Sabes que siempre hemos tenido algunos Aurores conectados al gobierno muggle, y mientras algunos estaban ayudando a ingresar al Primer Ministro y a algunos otros dirigentes del gobierno para atenderlos en San Mungo, uno fue capaz de contestar un aterrado llamado del Palacio de Buckingham. ¡Resultó ser que los dos príncipes son squibs! Nos dieron acceso al palacio, y fuimos capaces de llevar también a la familia real a San Mungo. Trajimos a ambos príncipes aquí; unos jóvenes muy agradables."

Harry expresó su agradecimiento ante todo lo que los demás habían hecho, y luego informó de todos los detalles que fue capaz de recordar acerca de sus esfuerzos de despertar a todos y de las palabras y consejos que le habían dicho los cuervos. Les comentó acerca de su pánico al descubrir que no tenía idea de cómo regresar, y de su encuentro con los Wyrms ayudándolo a descubrir el camino a casa. Explicó con gran detalle todo lo que habían hablado acerca de su percepción de los eventos de la noche pasada, y también sobre Magia de la Tierra y Líneas Ley. Hermione hizo lo que mejor sabía; tomó cuidadosas notas para una próxima revisión y búsqueda. Para mañana, Harry estaba seguro de que su amiga sabría más acerca de los Wyrms que ningún otro mago con vida.

Severus había estado muy callado hasta éste punto, escuchando y observando. Sin embargo, tenía algo para contribuir. "Voldemort definitivamente absorbió el poder mágico que necesitaba de sus Mortífagos. Parece ser que las bandas plateadas en mi Marca Tenebrosa bloquearon la mayoría de sus efectos, pero aún con ellas, el drenaje que sufrió mi magia fue enorme. Hubo dos estudiantes que recientemente habían tomado la Marca que fueron reducidos a un estado comatoso a causa de la intensa absorción. Ni siquiera tu contra hechizo los despertó; siguen aún en la enfermería. Teniendo esto en cuenta, creo que sentí los efectos en mi poder no mucho más que 10 segundos antes de caer dormido, y creo también, Harry, que me despertaste no más de 20 o 30 segundos después."

Hermione no pudo evitar notar lo cansados que parecían Harry y el Profesor Snape, aún después de haber podido comer algo. "¿Por qué mejor no van ambos a descansar? Nos encontrábamos haciendo unas investigaciones en los hechizos que encontramos el año pasado, y obviamente necesitamos leer algo acerca de las Líneas Ley y la Magia de la Tierra, y yo quiero hacer algunas investigaciones acerca de los Wyrms, y también podemos pedirle a Madam Pomfrey que explore el impacto del drenaje en el poder de…"

Aguantando una sonrisa entre los labios (honestamente, si le dabas una oportunidad, la lista de Hermione acerca de temas de potencial búsqueda podría nunca acabar), Harry la interrumpió. "No, Hermione. No todavía. Solamente he traducido 3 de los libros de Slytherin, ¿y qué si la mejor pista o idea se encuentra en alguno de los que quedan todavía? Nadie más puede trabajar con ellos. Severus, ¿podrías ayudarme? Estoy seguro de poder hacerlo más rápido, si tan solo encuentro una forma de apegarme al inglés."

"En realidad, discutamos los libros primero, ya que no tenemos tiempo para que tú traduzcas todo. Si somos capaces de identificar algunas secciones que puedan tener alguna información relevante de nuestras necesidades actuales, puedo hechizar una pluma para transcribir tus palabras; simplemente leerás y hablarás el texto en inglés, y la pluma escribirá las palabras en pergamino para ti. Necesitamos movernos con prisa. Según mis cálculos, los muggles llevan dormidos 18 horas. Un muggle saludable puede vivir dos o tres días sin agua, por lo que nos estamos acercando al punto en el que los más débiles se encontrarán en peligro, e incluso los más saludables comenzarán a presentar signos de deshidratación. Si es posible, creo que necesitamos dar con una solución en las próximas 12 a 24 horas."

Albus asintió en aprobación hacia la sugerencia de Severus de que todos necesitaban concentrarse.

"Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que las Líneas Ley serán un punto clave para cualquier situación que encontremos. Ésta es una crisis de nivel mundial, y necesitamos una solución que pueda ser acorde a la situación, y las Líneas Ley parecen ser la forma más eficiente de lograrlo. Lo cual significa que nuestra solución debe ser un hechizo o encantamiento, algo que pueda ser enviado a través de las Líneas Ley. No podemos usar algo de carácter físico, como una poción."

Harry asintió ante esto. "¿Y con qué clase de solución piensa que deberíamos proseguir? ¿Despertarlos, o preservarlos mientras duermen?"

Severus había estado pensando en eso por su cuenta, desde que Madam Bones les informara de la investigación del Ministerio. "El Ministerio de Magia ha determinado que Voldemort uso una modificación de un hechizo para dormir para el cual el único contra hechizo existente requiere un pulso de magia dirigido hacia el núcleo mágico de la persona afectada. Los muggles no tienen un núcleo mágico, y son mucho más numerosos que la población mágica. A no ser que encontremos una alternativa rápida para despertarlos que no involucre los núcleos, creo que deberíamos enfocarnos en la preservación. Director, ¿cree que podría persuadir al Ministerio de compartir su investigación acerca del hechizo? Si Madam Bones entendiera que estamos buscando una posible solución en magia antigua no conocida o utilizada en la actualidad…"

"Excelente sugerencia. Con Fudge bajo arresto, el nivel de paranoia en el Ministerio es mucho más bajo estos días. Creo que Amelia cooperara. Iré allí vía flú inmediatamente para hablar con ella."

Dicho eso, el almuerzo había concluido, y el arduo trabajo comenzó. Albus viajo vía flú hasta el Ministerio. Remus le alcanzó a Hermione los libros que había traído de la biblioteca Black de Grimauld Place que podrían contener alguna información útil, y regresó para unirse a Ron, Sirius y todos los demás que seguían trabajando en las misiones de rescate. Hermione transformó una vieja tabla de repuesto en un gran escritorio, equipado de plumas y pergaminos, para que Harry y Severus lo usaran, y luego de entregarles las notas de Slytherin se sentó tras el escritorio que había estado usando antes de que llegaran.

X X X X X X X X X X

Afuera en los invernaderos, Petunia lucía totalmente horrorizada por las plantas, algunas de las cuales habían sentido su miedo e intentaban atacarla. Había elegido el trabajo en los invernaderos por encima de las demás opciones, por que, primero, era en un lugar que estaría abierto al cielo, y segundo, asumió que los jardines en un castillo serian similares a aquellos descritos en las casas de campo, acerca de las cuáles había leído en sus revistas de moda. Su único (o mejor dicho, de Harry) trabajo en el jardín estaba limitado al arreglo de camas de flores decorativas igual que las que sus vecinos realizaban: alguna otra cosa habría sugerido que era una excéntrica, o incluso peor, de haber cultivado un jardín de vegetales, habría dado la impresión de que la familia era falta en recursos para comprar comida fresca en la tienda. Se ofreció voluntaria para ésta tarea esperando ser rodeada de hermosas flores y hierbas aromáticas, quizás con algunas filas de vegetales para la mesa.

En lugar de eso, le habían entregado unos pesados guantes de jardinería hechos de algún extraño tipo de cuero, junto con un delantal del mismo material, y sido espantada a base de recomendaciones y cuidados de no acercarse a aquélla planta, o pararse donde aquélla otra pudiera alcanzarla.

Había sido designada a recolectar hojas maduras de una hilera de plantas que parecían tener la intención de defender su follaje a toda costa. ¡Estas cosas se movían! ¡Y escupían! Y hacían todo tipo de cosas que las frutas y vegetales no son capaces de hacer en el mundo normal.

Tenía esperanzas de ser capaz de mantener una conversación con alguna de las otras personas de aspecto normal en los invernaderos, pero éstos eran enormes y no había nadie trabajando a su alrededor. Se sintió horriblemente sola, y en una total miseria. Y todo era culpa del asqueroso de su sobrino.

X X X X X X X X X X

Ron Weasley y Remus Lupin habían pasado la noche, mañana y gran parte de la tarde organizando los equipos que eran enviados a lo largo del mundo para encontrar a las familias de los estudiantes nacidos de muggles. Participaron en algunas de las misiones de rescate, pero trataron en lo posible de asignar a los estudiantes de años superiores a que ayudaran a cuidar a los más pequeños en sus Casas, con alguno de los adultos para asistirlos en el transporte de los familiares dormidos.

Había algunas historias alegres que terminaron con padres y civiles siendo transportados a la enfermería para recibir cuidados, o emocionados reencuentros como el de Hermione con sus padres quienes terminaron siendo squibs al contrario de muggles. Había algunos rescates a squibs que habían despertado y fueron encontrados vagando por los alrededores en shock al ver el estado de sus familias y vecinos.

Por desgracia, también había algunas historias de miembros de familia que cayeron dormidos en el momento o lugar equivocado, y que no lograron sobrevivir a la experiencia.

Ron había ido junto a Draco (ojos se abrieron de par en par a causa ese hecho, pero como Ron señaló, familia es familia) para ver que su padre se encontrara bien. El rubio había tenido un ataque de histeria luego de enterarse del lamentable estado de los dos estudiantes que habían sido drenados de toda su magia cuando Voldemort lanzó su hechizo.

En realidad, Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en un estado lamentable también. Su esposa estaba fuera visitando a unos familiares, así que había estado solo todo el tiempo. Trató de resistirse al drenaje ni bien lo había sentido, pero no pudo combatirlo, y lo dejó demasiado débil como para realizar algún movimiento luego de despertar gracias al hechizo de Harry.

Los muchachos arribaron al alba, y Lucius seguía incapaz de moverse todavía. Lograron traerlo de regreso a Hogwarts, y lo instalaron en una habitación de la Casa Slytherin, luego de que Madam Pomfrey le administrara algunas pociones y prescribiera uno o dos días de cama para permitir que su magia se regenerara.

Resultó ser que Lucius era un afortunado. Cuando la noticia de su situación comenzó a filtrarse entre los habitantes de la Casa Slytherin, algunos de los estudiantes comenzaron a preocuparse por sus padres, y muchos viajaron vía flú o aparecieron en sus hogares para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Mientras que unos cuantos se encontraban en la misma situación que Lucius, por lo menos tres padres que llevaban la Marca Tenebrosa habían muerto a causa del drenaje, y varios presentaban tal estado de agotamiento que Madam Pomfrey no era optimista en su habilidad de volver a funcionar como magos. Una horrible sensación de traición fue agregada al aplastante dolor sentido por muchos de los estudiantes de las Mazmorras.

**NdT: **Por alguna razón inexplicable, las notas de pie de página no se agregaron al capítulo anterior.

Bueno, aquí me tienen. Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para agradecer todos sus reviews que me han llegado hasta el momento, en verdad es un gusto saber que leen y que sobre todo, les gusta cómo va esta continuación a tan increíble historia. Por supuesto, el contenido de cada capítulo no es producto de mi imaginación, yo solo lo traduzco ( lo mejor que puedo, dicho sea de paso).

Ahora, se que el capitulo anterior quedo un poquito denso; probablemente no era lo que todos estaban esperando leer después de tanto tiempo, pero puedo asegurarles que mejora. Éste en particular es un poco más llevadero.

Como dato, les digo que tenía pensado actualizar el viernes 6 de este mes, pero me puse algo sensibilera en mi habitación y comencé a leer la Piedra del Matrimonio 1 (xD) y dije, total, que ya lo tengo traducido, a ver si soy buena y le doy una alegría a la gente :P. Pero de todas formas, no se acostumbren a que actualice así de la nada, en tan poco tiempo. Tengo la idea de hacerlo una vez por semana, ya que traducir me lleva algo de tiempo y como soy algo quisquillosa trato de revisarlo varias veces para dejarlo lo mejor posible. Seguramente, no sea algo pff demasiado increíble, pero les confieso que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, pero de todas formas, trato de que quede bien.

Si les parece, háganme saber que día les queda más cómodo para la actualización, yo, personalmente prefiero los viernes, por una cuestión de que así tengo la semana completita para traducir. Lo sometemos a votación y que la mayoría decida.

Ahora, otro temita a comentar. Lady Sami me dejo un hermosamente largo comentario acerca del idioma de mi traducción. A pesar de hacerme la española siendo argentina y poniendo un "aquí" en vez de un "acá", no estoy familiarizada con el "vosotros" o el "hubierais" (a pesar de que me encantaría poder utilizarlos) por lo tanto, reina, querida, me es imposible escribir los capítulos de esa forma. Ya este capítulo introduje dos o tres de esas palabras, pero honestamente, si hubo otros lados donde poder meterlas, no los encontré. Definitivamente, me tendré que limitar al español neutro, a pesar de saber que de la otra forma se lee mucho mejor. Concuerdo con vos, le da un toque más "aristocrático", o será que para mí es mucho más cómodo de leer.

En fin, que pensaba hacer un piecito de pagina y termine con la pata de Grawp pisando el documento. Agradezco sus comentarios, y por favor, no paren, me fijo cada ratito para ver si alguien más mando algo :P me hace sentir maripositas en la panza.

Un besototototote y gracias por leer.  
>Ero_Floppy<p>

Próxima actualización: **Viernes 6 de Mayo**


	3. Decisiones y Progreso

**Capítulo 80 – Decisiones y Progreso**

El grupo de trabajadores en la oficina del director volvió a reunirse poco antes de la hora de la cena. Le había tomado a Harry y Severus una hora aproximadamente el identificar algunos pasajes en los libros escritos en Parsel que parecían ser los más potenciales y ameritaban una traducción inmediata. Harry había descubierto que al leer la traducción en voz alta hacia las plumas que Severus había encantado, no se confundía entre la lengua Parsel y el inglés, lo que liberaba al hombre para unírseles a Albus y Hermione.

Albus miró a Severus, resumiéndole su trabajo para Harry.

"Hemos echado un vistazo al hechizo que Voldemort utilizó. Todo indica que originalmente era un hechizo que inducía al sueño y preservaba a la persona por 100 años. Por lo tanto, en un principio poseía ambos componentes: dormir y mantener en animación suspendida. Una de las alteraciones que Voldemort realizó fue el eliminar la parte de la suspensión. A partir de modificaciones posteriores al tiempo y método del conjuro, el Ministerio estima que esos 100 años se acortaron a dos o tres meses, y bueno, sus cálculos parecen razonables."

"No consideramos el despertar a los muggles como una opción viable. Los hechizos antiguos demuestran ser notoriamente difíciles de romper, más con la ausencia de un contra hechizo o evento capaz de disolverlo."

Albus había sido el líder de las teorías en cuanto al problema de la preservación, así que hizo una síntesis de esa parte del trabajo.

"Harry, las formas que tenemos hoy en día de poner a alguien en un estado de animación suspendida están todas basadas en la utilización de pociones, la más extrema es la Pócima de los Muertos Vivientes; también existen otras apegadas a esa rama pero no son tan poderosas. Una poción no es una opción viable en este caso ya que muchas no funcionan ante la ausencia de magia, ciertamente no tenemos suficientes de ellas como para administrarlas a todos los muggles del mundo ni tampoco como repartirlas, y es extremadamente peligroso el intentar inducir a alguien en estado de estasis mediante una poción si ya han sido sumidos en la inconsciencia por algún otro hechizo o brebaje."

"Encontramos algo en ese capítulo que tradujiste del séptimo libro que nos ayudó a formular algunas ideas para un hechizo. Había una referencia a un encantamiento sanador que ya era antiguo cuando Salazar lo escribió. Antes de que existieran las pociones curativas o magos con entrenamiento médico, lo que la mayoría podía llegar a esperar en casos de enfermedad o malestar era que el cuerpo de un mago o muggle tuviera suficiente tiempo como para curarse a sí mismo. Éste hechizo sanador podía ser lazado a alguien que ya se encontrara en coma o algún otro estado de inconsciencia, o podía ser administrado en conjunto con una droga o encantamiento para dormir, y básicamente ayudaba a mantener su condición física en estasis mientras el individuo se encontraba inconsciente. Si la enfermedad que aquejaba a la persona podía ser algo que dependiera del tiempo para ser resuelta, cuando se recuperaban y estaban listos para despertar, el hechizo se desvanecía. Si el malestar era algo que el cuerpo no pudiera combatir por su cuenta, la persona normalmente moría, pero al menos mientras dormía y no presa del dolor.

"Es un hechizo muy básico y esperamos que pueda funcionar. Normalmente, nos gustaría realizar algunos análisis antes de utilizarlo, pero no contamos con el tiempo para eso. Le pediré a Madam Pomfrey que revise si funcionó mientras nosotros esperamos que lo haga, y asumiendo que ése sea el caso, creemos que es nuestra mejor opción hasta el momento."

Harry y los demás giraron sus ojos esperanzados hacia Hermione; el muchacho asumió que el conjurar este hechizo a nivel mundial representaría un desafío. Sin embargo, si la respuesta, o por lo menos una pista de ésta, estaba en un libro o en algún otro lado, había probabilidades de que la chica ya lo hubiera leído o al menos lo encontrara. No los decepcionó.

"Harry, el conjuro que encontraste en el séptimo libro debería ser un hechizo de animación suspendida viable, pero no podemos hacerte pasar otra vez por lo que hiciste para despertar a toda la población mágica. Hay demasiados muggles, repartidos en demasiado espacio. El intento se quedaría corto y seguramente te mataría.  
>El Profesor Snape recordó el hechizo que utilizaste en las Tierras del Invierno para sellar la piedra en el suelo sobre el Pozo de la Desesperanza. <em>Terra Fas Sigillum Protego<em>. Tú comandaste a la Tierra que sostuviera rápidamente la piedra, y lo hizo. Consulté el libro donde encontramos ese viejo hechizo, y había algunos otros basados en "comandar a la Tierra", incluyendo uno que lanzaba una orden Real para distribuir algo a través de ésta. Podemos combinar el encantamiento de animación suspendida junto con ése; se llama _Regius Procuratio Per Obis Terrarum_; y lanzar el hechizo a nivel mundial."

"Incluso comandando a la Tierra de ésa forma y ayudados por las Líneas Ley, no estoy muy seguro de que el poder de un solo mago lo logre, Hermione." Comentó Harry con preocupación.

"Bueno, no serás solamente tú. Debes lanzar el hechizo de comando, por supuesto, porque tú eres el único que puede realizar todo el tema Real, pero ¿recuerdas el conjuro que utilizo el profesor Dumbledore para unificar nuestros esfuerzos en ayudarte en el campo de Quidditch? Es bastante optimista de que funcionará en ésta oportunidad, para agrupar la magia de otras personas junto con tu hechizo de suspensión. Podemos preguntarle a tanto magos y brujas que se encuentren en el castillo para ayudarnos, y sumado a la cooperación de la tierra, y nuestros poderes cruzados con el tuyo, deberíamos ser capaces de hacer esto."

Harry asintió con la cabeza no sin algo de temor mientras miraba al rededor de la mesa hacia esas tres maravillosas personas. "Esto es increíble. Que hayan logrado reunir ideas tan asombrosas, en tan poco tiempo y bajo tanta presión; no sé qué decir. Gracias."

Severus sonrió hacia Harry, pero sacudió levemente su cabeza. "No nos agradezcas todavía. Esto es solo teoría. Nadie ha hecho este trabajo antes.  
>Ahora, ustedes dos vayan al Gran Salón para cenar; necesitan un descanso y una fortalecedora comida para recuperar sus energías. El Director y yo necesitamos un poco más de lo mismo, pero haremos una parada en la enfermería para pedirle a Madam Pomfrey que evalúe el hechizo sanador, y luego nos reuniremos con ustedes para cenar."<p>

X X X X X X X X X X

Harry estaba prácticamente boquiabierto mientras Hermione y él entraban al Gran Salón, dónde la cena acababa de aparecer en las mesas. La habitación, habitualmente grande, era ahora al menos tres veces su tamaño normal, ocupada con un nuevo número de mesas de caballete, todas llenas con gente. El ojiverde buscó a Sirius y Remus en la mesa de profesores, y se sintió alegre de verlos sentados juntos, hablando calmadamente. Él sabía que habían estado muy ocupados todo el día saliendo con los alumnos para buscar a sus familiares, por lo que era normal verlos agotados.

La ferviente esperanza que Harry mantenía de poder acomodarse en su asiento sin llamar demasiado la atención no fue escuchada, mientras las miradas y los susurros comenzaron inmediatamente cuando él y Hermione caminaron hacia sus amigos. Ron y Neville hicieron espacio para ellos y rápidamente ocuparon sus asientos e ignoraron el revuelo.

"Ron, gracias por todo tu trabajo en las misiones de rescate. ¿De qué me perdí?"

Ron, Neville y Seamus tenían todos historias para contar acerca de sus excursiones fuera del castillo o de aquellos que se reportaron con ellos por otros que habían salido. Algunas eran alegres y otras tantas trágicas. Bastantes "nacidos de muggles" habían descubierto que en realidad eran hijos de squibs, quienes no sabían acerca de su magia. Miembros de familias muggles fueron encontrados y traídos al castillo siendo entregados al cuidado de Madam Pomfrey; ¡Ya había alrededor de 2000 muggles durmiendo en el colegio! Casi 500 squibs encontrados y traídos a Hogwarts entre familia, amigos e incluso vecinos que habían deambulado tratando de encontrarle sentido a la horrorosa devastación y preguntándose por qué nadie más estaba despierto. El lado trágico era de miembros de familia que perecieron en accidentes e incendios mientras dormían. Sólo algunos de ésos habían recibido misericordia, pero cada pérdida era sentida profundamente por todos.

Ron concluyó sus historias diciendo: "¡Y luego están los Mortífagos!"

Harry no había pensado en eso. Sabía que Severus estaba cansado, pero por lo demás, parecía estar bien. Por supuesto, su Marca Tenebrosa había sido resguardada bajo el poder del Director. "¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

Ron le contó acerca de los dos adolecentes de Slytherin que aún permanecían en la enfermería, peligrosamente drenados de su magia. También le contó del disgusto de Draco al encontrar a su padre en semejante estado, a pesar de que Lucius estaba pronosticado con una recuperación completa. Luego estaban las historias de los hijos de Mortífagos. Los afortunados encontraron a sus padres en la misma situación que Lucius, mientras que otros se encontraban en alarmantes condiciones. Hasta el momento, solo alguna información escueta había sido pasada a través de Draco, pero Ron creía que al menos dos padres Mortífagos habían muerto por el drenaje, y algunos probablemente no recuperarían su magia al nivel de poder ejercer como magos nunca más. Iban a ser squibs, o incluso muggles. "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado les chupó por completo la magia, sin ningún cargo de conciencia de lo que les pasaría."

Harry se dio cuenta de lo difícil que sería obtener una lectura solida acerca de la situación de los Mortífagos ya que muy pocos habían admitido públicamente el haber tomado la Marca Tenebrosa, pero ¿quizás Severus podría filtrar algunos nombres en el Ministerio para que alguien los inspeccionara? Quizás fuera útil dejar que el mundo se enterara de lo que les había ocurrido para desilusionar a los seguidores de Voldemort y lograr que algunos lo abandonaran. Hablaría más tarde con Severus y Dumbledore.

Para sus amigos, Harry repitió sus agradecimientos por todos sus esfuerzos. Hermione comenzó a responder preguntas acerca del trabajo que estuvieron haciendo durante la tarde, y Harry dirigió su atención hacia ella, esperando que los demás se fijaran en la chica y le permitieran terminar su cena. ¡Estaba famélico!

X X X X X X X X X X

Varias mesas a la distancia, en un una parte distinta de la habitación, Petunia se encontraba sentada junto al grupo de personas más normales que había logrado encontrar. Había regresado de los invernaderos, sucia y con moretones, pero fuera de eso sin daños de su encuentro con esas horribles plantas, para ir hacia el dormitorio a cambiarse y refrescarse para la cena. Estaba un poco sorprendida de encontrar su cama arreglada con nuevas sábanas, algunas toallas limpias listas para su uso, e incluso las ropas que había llevado el día anterior estaban lavadas y ubicadas dentro del cambiador junto a su cama con el resto de cosas que había traído desde su casa; también notó que faltaba su maleta. Bueno, podría tener problemas con el personal y la calidad de personas en ése lugar, pero al menos quienquiera que proveyera el servicio sabía cómo hacerlo correctamente. En realidad, nunca vio un sirviente o alguien del personal de limpieza, pero tenía que admitir que todo estaba siendo tomado bajo control de manera rápida y eficiente; y tenía que asumir (otra vez, por sus revistas de moda) que la meta de aquellos en servicio debía ser mantener todo en orden sin molestar a los huéspedes. Bañada y con ropas limpias, Petunia se sentía un poco más confortable ahora.

La gente a su alrededor en la mesa tenían todos diferentes tareas asignadas. Una mujer mayor había pasado el día en un "laboratorio de pociones" y comentaba sin parar sobre cortar y hervir cosas en calderos. ¡Qué espantoso! ¿Y estas personas usaban eso como medicina? La mujer miro a Petunia con una extraña mirada en respuesta a su comentario. "En realidad, Hogwarts es reconocido por las pociones preparadas aquí. El Maestro de Pociones, Severus Snape, es famoso a lo largo del mundo mágico y sus pociones son altamente solicitadas. Estamos remplazando brebajes no solo para nuestra propia enfermería, sino también para San Mungo y el Ministerio, que según escuché, está compartiéndolas con las instituciones extranjeras. ¡Sin mencionar el hecho de que, Snape, está enlazado con Harry Potter!"

El último comentario trajo murmullos del tipo "¡Suertudo!" y expresiones celosas; Petunia casi se ahoga con la boca llena de comida insípida. "¿Qué? ¿Enlazados? ¿De qué diablos están hablando? ¡¿Y quién en su sano juicio querría tener algo que ver con ese infeliz de Potter?"

¡La gente a su alrededor estaba mirándola a ELLA como si tuviera algo malo! "El muchacho es un fenómeno, siempre lo ha sido."

La gente estaba tratando visiblemente de mantener toda la distancia posible con esa harpía. La vieja mujer respondió "Es un extraordinario y poderoso joven, y recientemente reconocido como el Rey del mundo mágico. Es el que nos despertó a todos del hechizo lanzado por El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Si no lo hubiera hecho, estaríamos todos dormidos, y muchos de nosotros no estaríamos despertando. Verdaderamente tienes descaro para decir semejantes cosas acerca de él."

Petunia empujó con desánimo la insípida comida alrededor de su plato. En realidad había creído que la gente de apariencia normal entendería su percepción de aquel horroroso muchacho con el que había tenido que cargar años atrás, y simpatizaría con ella. ¡Nunca pensó que la gente normal se pondría del lado de aquel fenómeno, y le darían la espalda a una refinada mujer como ella!

X X X X X X X X X X

Casi al final de la cena, Harry vio a Madam Pomfrey acercarse a la Mesa de Profesores, para interrumpir al Director y a Severus en una corta conversación. Comentaron juntos de manera breve, y luego Severus se fue con ella. El corazón de Harry palpitó con la esperanza de que pudieran realizar el hechizo, y pronto.

Un momento después, el Director se puso de pie para dirigirse al atiborrado salón.

"¡Les doy la bienvenida a todos a nuestra primera cena como una familia mágica extendida! Tenemos varios miembros de las familias de nuestros estudiantes uniéndose a nosotros, al igual que muchos otros que no sabían que tenían magia hasta el día de hoy, y estamos todos encantados de extender la hospitalidad del Castillo de Hogwarts para ustedes. ¡Gracias a todos aquellos que participaron en los esfuerzos de reunirnos aquí hoy!"

"Tengo un contrapunto para el oscuro evento que todos hemos experimentado. Gracias al Profesor Snape, a la señorita Hermione Granger y, por supuesto, Harry Potter, ¡hemos formulado un plan para ayudar a los muggles, más allá de aquellos que logramos traer a Hogwarts! Esto es algo que nunca se ha hecho antes, pero nos mantenemos optimistas de que funcionará, y tenemos confianza en que la acción que realizaremos no dañará a ninguno de nosotros. Será un lanzamiento de encantamiento en grupo. El señor Potter lanzará un Comando Real hacia la Tierra para desperdigar un antiguo hechizo sanador, o de estasis, alrededor del mundo, y nos uniremos todos en su ayuda para lograrlo. Varios de nosotros realizaremos el hechizo "lunctum" para unir nuestra magia a la del señor Potter en una gran explosión."

"Invitamos a todos los magos y brujas adultos, incluidos a nuestros huéspedes y a todos los estudiantes del quinto año en adelante, a participar. Nos reuniremos afuera, junto a los invernaderos, y procederemos como grupo fuera de los muros del castillo, bajo la protección de los guerreros de las Tierras del Invierno. La participación es completamente voluntaria. Si tienen preocupaciones o reservas, no se sientan presionados a unírsenos y nosotros entenderemos. Sin embargo, si desean participar, por favor repórtense en los invernaderos en media hora. Gracias."

La Mesa de Profesores comenzó a vaciarse inmediatamente, mientras todo el personal y el resto de los invitados a la mesa principal salían para prepararse. El resto del salón estalló en conversaciones mientras todos parecían querer comentar acerca del plan detallado. Aquellos en la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraban muy emocionados de poder participar en algo que aún no había sido probado pero que probablemente hiciera algún bien. Los Ravenclaws discutían la historia, desarrollo y teoría de todos los hechizos mencionados. Los Hufflepuffs estaban excitados de formar parte en un grupo unificado mientras que los Slytherins querían saber cómo es que Hermione Granger se había visto involucrada en todo esto.

Draco explicó, para el entretenimiento de aquellos al final de la mesa, que había sido en realidad Hermione quien encontrara todos esos ancestrales hechizos Reales y se los enseñara a Potter. Muchos Slytherins buscaban poder y prestigio para su gloria personal, pero un igual número se encontraban felices de susurrar en los oídos de los poderosos. El rol de Hermione en todo esto marcaba un nuevo significado para ellos "el poder detrás del trono" y estaban todos, debidamente aunque a regañadientes, impresionados.

Mientras los grupos hacían su camino hacia los invernaderos, era evidente que todos los estudiantes del quinto año en adelante, todo el personal, y todos los adultos en posesión de una varita se dirigían hacia los terrenos. Mientras Harry caminaba entre medio de los Gryffindor, su partida fue seguida, y docenas de sus compañeros de todas las casas, se acercaron para apretar su mano o brazo en un gesto de apoyo. Se encontró a si mismo conmovido por la demostración de su preocupación.

Sirius, Remus y la señora Longbottom se encontraban entre los adultos trabajando junto al personal para las preparaciones finales. Se necesitaría una pequeña cantidad de tiempo para enseñarles a todos el hechizo. Había algunas discusiones acerca de la forma más conveniente de ubicar a todos aquellos que participarían en el acto, para habilitarles el concentrar su magia en un punto específico en el suelo. A medida que fueron notando la enorme cantidad de magos y brujas que estaban dispuestos a participar, fueron necesarios algunos ajustes de último momento para que todos lograran entrar, pero lo resolvieron sin ningún problema.

Los guerreros formaron una barrera protectora alrededor de los muros del castillo, y mientras los participantes llegaban y eran instruidos en sus posiciones para lanzar el hechizo, se movían para protegerlos a todos a medida que se trasladaban desde los muros a sus lugares asignados. Era una gran multitud, todos de cara a una colina inclinada. Harry había señalado hacia un punto donde vio una intersección de Líneas Ley, y decidió que ahí debía ser donde lanzaran el hechizo. Sirius marcó el sitio con una brillante y ardiente flama. Cuando todos se encontraban en posición, Severus caminó junto a Harry hacia un punto frene a la multitud que había sido reservado para ellos, y Albus, Sirius, y la señora Longbottom se situaron al final del numeroso grupo. Se hizo el silencio entre los participantes, todos mirando atentamente mientras Harry tomaba su lugar, y se giraba de cara a ellos aplicando un encantamiento sonoro para amplificar su voz.

"Primero voy a lanzar el hechizo para pedirle a la Tierra que reciba y disperse el encantamiento sanador. Una vez hecho esto, todos deberemos lanzar el hechizo que acaban de aprender, y sostenerlo lo más que puedan. La señora Longbottom, el Profesor Dumbledore y el señor Black realizarán entonces el encantamiento lunctum para unir nuestros esfuerzos en un pulso masivo de magia. Puede que lo escuchen, y sientan una oleada de magia, pero no se distraigan. ¡Sostengan el encantamiento sanador! Apunten hacia el punto frente a ustedes marcado por las flamas. Estoy tan orgulloso de estar haciendo esto con todos ustedes, y de su generosidad al unirse. Gracias a todos."

Severus sonrió ante la elección de palabras de Harry; pedirle a la tierra, ¡si claro! ¡Cualquiera que supiera Latín se daría cuenta que la tierra estaba siendo exigida a colaborar!

La mayoría de los presentes saltaron al escuchar el poder en la voz de Harry comandando a la tierra. Los que no podían escucharlo se encontraban impresionados por el impacto que su hechizo tuvo en las flamas que marcaban el punto donde el encantamiento debía ser lanzado. Había sido una brillante flama ardiente de alrededor de un metro de alto, pero para el momento en que Harry había terminado su hechizo, era diez veces más alta.

Mientras que Harry comenzó a lanzar el encantamiento sanador, su voz fue acompañada por otras. Al rojo destello disparado de su varita se le unieron otros cientos. Detrás de él los hechizos lunctum fueron lanzados, presionando una cantidad masiva de poder a través de ellos para finalmente unificar todos los destellos en una sólida pared de luz roja que se fundió en la llama. Despacio, la luz blanca de la llama se torno mas amarilla, y finalmente roja, igualando el destello de sus varitas. Justo cuando Harry sentía que no tenía más energía o fuerzas, la brillante flama roja desapareció hacia la tierra. Había terminado.

El personal suavemente condujo la marcha hacia el Gran Salón con promesas de chocolate y noticias ni bien se supiera si sus intentos habían funcionado. Muchos de los que eran demasiado jóvenes, o no poseían suficiente poder mágico para participar habían observado el lanzamiento desde varios puntos alrededor de los muros del castillo, y fueron corriendo para unirse a la cansada pero excitada multitud que lentamente se dirigía hacia el Gran Salón. En medio del gentío, rodeado por su familia y amigos, Harry caminaba junto al resto, demasiado cansado para notar las miradas y susurros que los seguían a él y Severus en el camino de regreso. Severus tenía su mano en la espalda baja de Harry, listo para sostenerlo si caía o tropezaba, o simplemente si necesitaba apoyo, pero no en una forma que era obvia para los demás. Parecía un gesto tan cuidadoso, provocando más de una mirada celosa de atontadas brujas rememorando imágenes del hombre en El Profeta.

Severus tenía la intención de llevar a Harry para que se sentara en la mesa de profesores, pero el chico se mantuvo firme en que se sentaría junto a sus compañeros, así que dirigieron su camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y luego el hombre continúo hacia la mesa principal solo. Personalmente creía que todo el despliegue de azúcar y chocolate caliente que ya estaba apareciendo en las mesas iba a hacer de ésta una noche miserable para todos aquellos que deberían mantener orden en el castillo, pero también había sido profesor lo suficiente como para saber que una vez que se prometía chocolate, faltar a esa promesa podría provocar un motín. Mordisqueó estoicamente una barra de chocolate, a pesar de haber pedido a los elfos un poco de té para beber.

Afortunadamente, la espera no fue larga. La mayoría se encontraban bebiendo de su primera taza de chocolate caliente, y quizás dando algunos mordiscos a una barra de caramelo, cuando Madam Pomfrey arribó desde la enfermería con noticias para el Director. Susurró urgentemente en su oído, y éste inmediatamente se puso de pie y llamó la atención de la sala para que escucharan las noticias.

"Madam Pomfrey me informó que ha confirmado sus resultados aquí con los del personal médico de San Mungo y otros hospitales a lo largo del mundo. Los muggles durmientes se encuentran todos en un estado de animación suspendida; ¡el prolongado sueño no los matara! ¡Su encantamiento ha funcionado!"

Un fuerte alboroto se desató, y duró varios minutos mientras los estudiantes se ponían de pie, se abrazaban unos a otros y saltaban chocando sus manos. Sus familias, squibs e invitados no fueron más calmados. Era una estridente escena la cual Albus Dumbledore esperó pacientemente. Cuando por fin vio la oportunidad de continuar su discurso, añadió "Celebren esta noche; han ayudado al mundo a evitar una catástrofe de una enormidad que no podemos delimitar. Pero duerman bien; ¡el mundo necesitará todos nuestros esfuerzos y energía mañana!"

En la Mesa de Profesores, el chocolate caliente (y el té de Severus) fueron remplazados instantáneamente con largos vasos de un excelente brandy. Severus aceptó las felicitaciones de parte de sus colegas y los demás sentados junto a ellos, y saboreó el rico sabor de la bebida mientras mantenía un ojo en Harry. Se encontraba en el centro de una gran concentración de estudiantes. Severus quería que disfrutara éste momento, pero sabía lo exhausto que el joven se encontraba y lo mucho que necesitaba un descanso, así que se mantenía alerta a cualquier señal de que necesitara sacar a Harry de ahí.

Fue de hecho Draco quien notó la mirada del hombre y le hizo una seña para que rescatara a Harry, quien prácticamente se estaba durmiendo de pie para el momento en que Severus llegó junto a él. Con sus propias ofertas de felicitación y agradecimiento hacia los estudiantes, gentilmente sujeto a su héroe de la mano y lo guió hacia sus habitaciones en las mazmorras.

Después de que Severus le hubiera dado su dosis de Pócima para dormir sin sueños, Harry se deslizó en la cama y descansó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre. Más que nada, quería la calmante música del latido del corazón de su compañero para arrullarlo hacia el sueño. Severus gentilmente sostuvo al joven en sus brazos, para seguirlo en un muy necesitado descanso.

**NdT: **_Bueno… y así se resuelve todo el problemón que nos armo el Señor Tenebroso. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. _

_A cada capítulo que pasa, me doy cuenta del gran trabajo que representa. Si bien, ahora lo hago con un poco más de fluidez que la primera vez (en la que hacia todo literal y todavía no estaba acostumbrada a la gramática) en éste capítulo en particular, me di unos cuantos quebraderos de cabeza al ver que se me repetían muchas palabras. Los párrafos referentes a cómo lanzar el hechizo de animación suspendida fueron reescritos varias veces, porque en inglés, (y esto no sé si es que es tema de la autora o directamente se lee de esa forma) existe un término solamente para cada cosa, y se repite y se repite. Por ej: aquí para no repetir hechizo, meto encantamiento. Bueno, ahí, es Spell por donde mires. Por eso tuve que revisarlo varias veces; porque al traducir, prácticamente no me entero que estoy repitiendo. – es algo así como lo que le pasa a Harry cuando traduce del Parsel al Inglés. :P –_

_Y bueno, para ya ir cerrando, quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me mandan, la verdad me alegran mucho la historia. Y cuando leo uno que en particular me motiva, me pongo a traducir un ratito más hasta que me distraigo con otra cosa. :P  
>No es por criticar a , pero el sistema de devolución de reviews que tiene esta página no me gusta :(, solo se responde vía mensaje privado (si es que entendí bien) lo cual me parece súper incomodo. Por eso aprovecho para decir que, AMO sus reviews, pero no voy a hacer el habito de contestar tooodos. Sé que es una crueldad de mi parte, por que como lectora sé lo emocionante que es el saber que la autora te responde. Pero, a pesar que me parece incomodo, la verdad es que tampoco dispongo del tiempo como para responder cada uno de la forma que me gustaría. No soy fan del "ah, muchas gracias. Beso". Si yo respondo, te pongo media biblia, y así, la verdad no funciona. Pero como una mínima mínima compensación, voy a poner al final de cada actualización, las personas que me dieron un review el capítulo anterior. Sé que es poco, pero bueno, mi madre suele decir, peor es nada. <em>

_Ahora sí, sin más que agregar, muchos besos para todos, gracias por leer y nos vemos el próximo capítulo, que esto cada vez se pone más interesante. _

_Bye Bye Ero_Floppy_

_Gracias a: _**Gwendolyn16****, ****LADYAGAMI****, ****Lady Sami**** (x3 ), ****hikary yami 15, ****Valethsnape****, ****valcalle****, ****Lupita. Snape****, ****jey, ****kalhisto azula**** (x2), ****susigabi****, Saenma,** _Por sus comentarios en los dos últimos capítulos._

_Próxima actualización: __**Viernes 13 de Mayo**_


	4. El amanecer de un nuevo día

**Capítulo 81 – El amanecer de un nuevo día**

Al paso en que la primera luz del amanecer atravesaba el Castillo de Hogwarts la mañana del miércoles, el lugar era un frenesí de actividad, lejos de la habitual limpieza y preparaciones de comida que solían ocurrir normalmente.

Albus Dumbledore había pedido a los elfos del castillo que crearan un conjunto de oficinas fuera del vestíbulo a su propia oficina en la torre, serian necesarias para Harry en encuentros oficiales con cualquiera mientras se encontrara en Hogwarts. No quería que el chico se dirigiera al ministerio a no ser que fuera necesario, y éste arreglo era obviamente más conveniente para él. Mientras el construir una oficina tomaría normalmente no más de una hora, los elfos domésticos estaban fuera de sí del honor de crear algo para el uso de Harry Potter, por lo cual pasaron la noche entera en el absurdo de crear el espacio perfecto para un Rey.

El tráfico de lechuzas había incrementado 10 veces, por lo cual era necesario el expandir la lechuzería. Mientras esto estaba en marcha, cientos de lechuzas buscaban impacientemente por perchas a lo largo del castillo. Los elfos responsables de la limpieza del colegio se encontraban igual de ansiosos a que las refacciones terminaran, debido al desastre dejado en los sitios ocupados por las lechuzas.

La oficina de Personas Importantes del Ministerio, que se había encargado de la correspondencia de Harry desde hacía meses ya, preguntó a Albus si podría establecer un anexo en Hogwarts para procesar las cartas seleccionadas con asuntos pertinentes a la actual crisis, y de esa forma darle una atención inmediata. Si bien Albus consideraba que el Ministerio bajo el liderazgo de la Ministra Bones era un sitio completamente distinto al que había dirigido Fudge, todavía estaba un poco preocupado por las apariencias, a pesar de no desconfiar de una amenaza hacia la escuela o sus estudiantes. Designó algunas aulas en desuso de la entrada, en orden de equiparlas para servir como un anexo del Ministerio.

Las cocinas en Hogwarts estaban siempre ocupadas. Los elfos que trabajaban allí ya se habían ocupado de contactar a los demás que residían en las grandes mansiones de magos, fincas y castillos a lo largo de toda Britania en busca de ayuda. Por lo tanto, era obvio que incluso con la población mucho más grande de residentes en Hogwarts, el espacio existencial no era un problema. Los elfos mágicos de cocinas a lo largo del país preparaban alimentos que serian transportados mágicamente al área de las cocinas de Hogwarts donde la cena se alistaba, y en caso de que elfos adicionales fueran necesitados en cualquier momento, aparecerían de forma inmediata. ¡Era una pena que tan pocas personas prestaran atención a los elfos domésticos, siendo que éstos tenían una de las redes sociales más eficientes que se pudieran imaginar!

Abajo en las mazmorras, un solitario elfo domestico se mantenía firme en una guardia vigilante a los aposentos privados de Severus Snape y Harry Potter. Dobby apareció para echarles un ojo una vez se durmieron. Había desactivado el hechizo despertador de Severus, y bloqueado la red flú. Estos magos necesitan dormir, y nadie entraría para despertarlos hasta que Dobby sintiera que podían ser molestados.

X X X X X X X X X X

El mismo día estaba amaneciendo sobre la mansión en la finca de la familia Riddle, en un recóndito lugar de la Inglaterra muggle; pero todo estaba tranquilo allí. Lord Voldemort había decidido seguir utilizando el hogar de su padre muggle ya que se encontraba aislado de la comunidad muggle que lo rodeaba, como así también de las comunidades mágicas. Disfrutaba mucho de la soledad

Aparte de su fiel compañera Nagini, tenía un par de elfos domésticos que atendían sus necesidades, y había convocado a media docena de sus Mortífagos para que presenciaran el lanzamiento de su encantamiento. Había elegido su sala de audiencias para el evento; siempre había favorecido ese gran espacio al realizar actividades que, según su opinión, fueran más representativas de su autodenominado papel como Lord. ¡Había sido un momento glorioso cuando realizó su hechizo! Todos en la habitación cayeron dormidos al instante, mientras absorbía sus poderes. Tenía planeado despertar a sus Mortífagos a su debido tiempo. Le tomó una hora a él mismo recobrarse del lanzamiento, y simplemente los dejó en el piso de la sala de audiencias para retirarse a otro lugar de su mansión.

Voldemort había esperado el poder pasar la noche del lunes regodeándose en los sonidos de destrucción y calamidad que había creado. Quería ver llamas de incendios, aviones estrellándose, personas muriendo a la merced de sus invenciones fuera de control. Por desgracia, se encontraba demasiado drenado a causa del lanzamiento de su hechizo como para disfrutar de manera inmediata los frutos de su impacto. No había sido capaz de hacer otra cosa que escuchar el sonido de algunas sirenas lejanas y otras alarmas muggles, regodeándose al saber que nadie iría en su llamado, apagaría los fuegos, ni frenaría la creciente pesadilla.

¡Su gran plan se estaba llevando a cabo! Como un niño en un orfanato, aprendió a odiar a los muggles y sus dispositivos mecánicos. El no poseía ninguna de las cosas que todos ellos parecían codiciar. En aquel entonces, le afectó profundamente, y por un tiempo en su juventud, quiso esas cosas más que nada en el mundo. Mientras aprendía más acerca de su verdadera naturaleza, y de las cosas de un mundo del que los muggles no sabían nada, sus deseos cesaron. Concluyó que los muggles no tenían ningún valor en el mundo, que éste sería un lugar mejor sin ellos y sus dispositivos mecánicos.

Una de las prioridades en los planes que empezó a desarrollar aún en su adolescencia fue siempre el crear un mundo en el cual no hubiera muggles. En su juventud, esos planes usualmente fantaseaban con algo ensordecedoramente glorioso y sangriento. El llegar a la mecánica de tal destrucción era siempre su escollo. Si el proceso tomaba demasiado tiempo, la resistencia de desarrollaría. A medida que maduró y encastraba todos los elementos que necesitaría para implementar su plan, se dio cuenta de que incluso con sus subordinados de confianza comprometidos en el procedimiento de la erradicación de los muggles, simplemente no era posible cumplir con el objetivo principal: librar al mundo de su presencia inservible. Mientras consideraba otras opciones y perfeccionaba sus pensamientos, finalmente comprendió que la mejor opción sería una que fuese tranquila, rápida e irreversible. Dejó el drama a un costado y alucinó con la certeza del éxito.

La mejor opción resultó ser una que encontró releyendo las antiguas notas de Slytherin que capturaban su remarcable obra en la Magia Oscura. Aquellos hechizos para dormir que aparecían frecuentemente en algunos cuentos de hadas muggles estaban basados en magia antigua que se había perdido hace mucho para el mundo, pero que algunos habían sido preservados gracias a Salazar en sus libros.  
>Cuando comprendió cómo separar los elementos del antiguo hechizo, y encontró la manera de lanzarlo a nivel mundial, ¡sabía que había descubierto la clave para el objetivo de toda su vida! Un mundo sin otra que gente mágica, que fuese totalmente leal a él y solamente a él, donde su palabra no se cuestionaría, y todo lo que él quisiera, sus necesidades y deseos, establecerían el orden del día para todos.<p>

Voldemort comprendió que su hechizo iba a afectar a todos sus Mortífagos al momento en que lo lanzara, pero decidió que esto era ventajoso para él. Nagini lo había señalado varios meses, y él coincidió en que tenía razón; sería mejor para él mantener incluso a sus Mortífagos a un brazo de distancia durante las delicadas preparaciones finales, evitando así el permitir que alguno entendiera lo que estaba por ocurrir y decidiera tomar medidas que pudieran debilitar o alterar lo que se proponía hacer. Para su horror, ¡había descubierto que al menos dos de sus seguidores de más confianza en su círculo interno le habían traicionado y unido al enemigo! ¡No eran mejores que los muggles! Pero la amarga experiencia de ver a aquellos que había cuidadosamente cultivado y recompensado con sus favores hizo entender a Voldemort que nunca podría llegar a conocer o confiar plenamente en alguien, por lo cual estaba preparado para seguir la sugerencia de Nagini. Hacía meses que se había alejado de todos, incluso de sus más fervientes seguidores; no fuera que alguno le creara problemas.

Al usar un hechizo que induciría al sueño a todos los humanos, y del cual sólo él tenía la clave para revertir, todos perecerían EXEPTO aquellos a los que le mostrara compasión. Podría despertar a sus Mortífagos, y estar seguro de que entenderían que era sólo a causa de su misericordia hacia ellos el que aún siguieran con vida. Estaba confiado de su lealtad y gratitud eterna una vez se dieran cuenta de cómo le debían todo a él. Podría inducir a otros en un estado de animación suspendida, quizás aquellos en los que no confiaba plenamente, y tendría décadas para decidir si los quería con vida o no.

El lanzamiento del hechizo a través de las Líneas Ley, a pesar de haber tomado la mayor parte del poder de aquellos que poseían su Marca, lo drenó y dejó exhausto. Sin embargo, el tiempo se extendía delante de él y no sentía ninguna urgencia. Podía tomarse todo el tiempo que necesitara para refrescarse y reponer sus reservas mágicas, y luego comenzar una gira triunfal por todos los lugares de mayor interés para él, en los cuales ansiaba intensamente deleitarse de forma personal con la destrucción que había causado.

A causa de su aislamiento en una zona muggle, no tenía forma de saber que todos aquellos con magia habían sido despertados pocos minutos después de caído dormidos. El drenaje en el poder de todos aquellos que llevaban la Marca Tenebrosa había sido más repentino y severo para los que se encontraban más cerca de él al realizar su hechizo. Por consiguiente, había matado a tres de sus seis Mortífagos que habían acudido a la reunión; no se encontraban dormidos, sino muertos. Había destruido por completo los núcleos mágicos de otros dos, reduciéndolos a muggles para el tiempo en que caían al suelo de su sala de audiencias. El último se encontraba vivo y retenía algo de magia, pero estaba inconsciente a causa del drenaje cuando el contra hechizo de Harry Potter canceló el encantamiento para dormir, por lo cual, no tenía ningún conocimiento o conciencia de éste hecho.

No sería visible para un observador que no tuviera entrenamiento médico y que supiera que es lo que había que buscar, por un tiempo al menos, que los muggles se encontraban en estado de animación suspendida mientras dormían, y que no corrían un peligro inminente de morir a causa de deshidratación por el hechizo durmiente.

Mientras el sol suavemente iluminaba el cielo la mañana del miércoles, lo hacía sobre un mundo definitivamente distinto. Algunos tenían una comprensión mucho más precisa de los cambios que otros.

_**NdT: **__Bueno, para aquellos que estaban esperando la aparición del temible Lord Voldemort, aquí la tienen. _

_¿Soy yo, o este capítulo quedó algo corto? Al traducirlo, se me hace largo, por que el transcribir párrafo por párrafo hace que parezca el doble de lo que en verdad es, pero imagino que para ustedes, que esperan todas las semanas un nuevo pedacito para leer debe saber a poco. Bueno, no puedo hacer nada contra eso, así están pactados los capítulos; solo espero que esto les alcance para sobrevivir la semana. _

_Me divertí mucho al escribir la forma en que Voldemort obviamente no tenía idea de que los muggles se encontraban en animación suspendida. Es lógico, teniendo en cuenta que se aisló y sus Mortífagos están totalmente drenados – o en el peor de los casos, muertos – No puedo esperar a ver la reacción que tiene cuando se entere que no todo es tan color de rosa como él lo planeó. _

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en la historia. No puedo creer que ya vamos 24, es como muy irreal para mí XD._

_Gracias a: __**Miriam (x2), Valethsnape, Niara89, LisLa, anita1989, Proserpinah, Amazona Verde, Silhermar, Brenssy.**__ Por sus comentarios en el último capítulo. _

_Y como último: __**Amazona Verde:**__ jajaja sí, yo tmb pensé en una Genkidama cuando Harry lanzó su hechizo a nivel mundial. Fue muy cómico xD._

_**Silhermar:**__ La fecha de la próxima actualización está siempre escrita al final de las NdT. Exceptuando el primer capítulo, todas informan que sale un nuevo capítulo el siguiente viernes. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer :D, nos veremos la semana que viene. _

_Besitos Ero_Floppy_

_**Próxima actualización: viernes 20 de mayo.**_


	5. Echando una mano a las cosas

**Capítulo 82 – Echando una mano a las cosas. **

Fue pasadas dos horas después de su habitual hora de levantarse que Dobby finalmente despertó a Severus y Harry. El profesor Dumbledore había pedido verlos una vez despertaran pero Dobby no se dejó persuadir por la petición de molestarlos en su sueño. Severus estaba particularmente indignado por el hecho de que un elfo doméstico interfiriera en su horario de esa forma, pero cuando Dobby hacía algo para proteger a Harry Potter, no se disculpaba ni bajaba la cabeza ante una reprimenda.

Para el tiempo en que ambos arribaron en la oficina del Director en busca de un adelanto de lo que había pasado en el mundo en el correr de la noche, Madame Bones y el Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt ya se encontraban esperando ahí para ver a Harry. Al contrario de la percepción de Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore era en realidad muy cuidadoso de mantener su rol de Director de Hogwarts separado de cualquier otro papel que pudiera ocupar en el mundo de los magos. Accedió a que el encuentro se diera en la Dirección debido a que había echado un rápido vistazo al espacio mandado a construir para Harry a mano de los elfos domésticos, y estaba razonablemente seguro que el muchacho estaría mortificado por el enorme trono en el salón adornado con los colores de Gryffindor. Mejor dejar que el chico lo viera en privado y lo ajustara según su gusto.

Basados en la reacción de Fudge a las noticias de que Harry había sellado el Pozo de la Desesperación en las Tierras del Invierno, se encontraba un poco nervioso de que el Director y él estuvieran en problemas ahora con Madame Bones por haber realizado el hechizo como lo hicieron la noche pasada sin participación del Ministerio. Tal no era el caso, para nada. Al contrario de su predecesor auto-engrandecido, ella se encontraba muy agradecida por su ayuda, y quería poner al tanto a Harry y Albus de los avances que el Ministerio había hecho durante la noche.

- Hemos hablado con los dirigentes mágicos en casi todos los países al rededor del mundo. El número de víctimas es enorme, tanto para los muggles como para los magos, y el daño es terrorífico. Sin embargo, sabemos que aquellos muggles que sobrevivieron al lanzamiento del hechizo durmiente y a sus secuelas inmediatas tienen por lo menos probabilidades de sobrevivir al mismo. Esta mañana, he creado una nueva Situación de Emergencia Oficial en el Ministerio para coordinar la respuesta mágica a la situación aquí en Inglaterra, y así colectar y dispersar información acerca de los eventos y los esfuerzos de rescate. Será también nuestro punto de contacto con los gobernantes de otros países acerca de la situación, para la coordinación de esfuerzos y asistencia mutua. He invitado a los dirigentes mágicos a reunirse en una asamblea en nuestro Ministerio mañana y así discutir nuestros recursos y respuestas mientras planeamos como actuar. El mundo muggle es una absoluta desgracia, y necesitamos hacer algo ahora si queremos que esté disponible para ellos cuando despierten.

Harry no quería verse envuelto en lo que suponía era la responsabilidad cívica de los dirigentes mágicos, y sintió que Madam Bones estaba probablemente esperando que lo hiciera.

- Tengo fe en los respectivos dirigentes de cada país para determinar que pasos deberemos tomar para reparar y preservar tanto del mundo muggle como sea posible. Es también un asunto de encontrar y ayudar a squibs que no sabían que tenían magia, y que probablemente están desenfrenados por lo que ven; trajimos bastantes aquí cuando recuperamos a los familiares de estudiantes. Les dejo a ustedes y al resto de los dirigentes el desarrollo de planes para direccionar lo que hay que enfrentar, y para movilizar los recursos que están habilitados para ellos. No voy a ejercer un rol en ese trabajo, ni dirigirlo. No me necesitan para eso.

Madam Bones asintió en signo de comprensión. No había esperado que Harry quisiera un papel en todo este asunto, pero pensó que era apropiado comentárselo.

Harry le preguntó.

-¿Permitiría que el señor Shacklebolt trabajara con nosotros aquí en algunos asuntos que quisiéramos aclarar? Si necesitamos adentrarnos en la comunidad, o conectar con el Ministerio en base a ciertos asuntos, su participación como miembro del equipo de Hogwarts seria muy valiosa.

Kingsley se mostraba muy complacido por ser consultado. Madam Bones no dijo "no" pero sí quería saber qué, exactamente, iba a estar haciendo el equipo de Hogwarts.

Severus señaló las áreas que parecían requerir el trabajo mas inmediato.

- Hemos notado el impacto del hechizo de Voldemort en aquellos que llevan la Marca Tenebrosa; unas cuantas muertes, varias reducciones al estado squibs o incluso muggle, un drenaje masivo en sus poderes. Personalmente creo que Voldemort vé esto como una fuente de poder perpetuo para si mismo, y queremos aprender cuanto nos sea posible sobre la Marca Tenebrosa y la forma en que opera, para encontrar formas de remover, bloquear o revertir el proceso. Tenemos un grupo aquí con acceso a algunos textos antiguos que podrían almacenar alguna información sobre ésto, pero nos gustaría encontrar a más Mortífagos y comenzar a divulgar su corriente situación. Sospecho que muchos nunca imaginaron que ésto era lo que Voldemort planeaba hacerles, y si toman conciencia sobre los destinos de algunos de sus rangos, por lo menos unos pocos vendrán aquí a trabajar con nosotros. Necesitaremos la asistencia de Kingsley para contactarlos, y asegurarnos de que la información llegue a las manos correctas. ¿Se encuentra su Oficina de Prensa involucrada en ésto?.

- Hemos puesto un miembro del personal de la Oficina de Prensa en la Oficina de Situaciones de Emergencia, y ya ha formado contactos con los periódicos. El Profeta se ha mostrado sorprendentemente serio acerca de ésto. ¡Su reportaje, por primera vez, es directo y honesto!

- Eso es una sorpresa, pero una buena noticia. ¿Accedería a dejar al señor Shacklebolt en Hogwarts sabiendo ésta parte del enfoque general de nuestro trabajo? A medida que los eventos se desarrollen, podríamos movernos hacia otras direcciones, y puede que no haya oportunidades de informarles de antemano.

Madam Bones miró pensativa hacia Severus, luego hacia Harry.

- Creo que sería bueno tener al señor Shacklebolt aquí, quizás para proveer asistencia en la seguridad, y cualquier otra cosa que sea requerida por él, o el Ministerio, si es necesario. Lo designaré como mi Represente Especial en el Anexo del Ministerio en Hogwarts.

Harry intervino otra vez.

- No sabemos cuáles son los planes de Voldemort a seguir. Si podemos encontrar a alguien con quién haya compartido algún elemento de sus planes, o que haya observado cualquier cosa que podría darnos una pista, o que tenga alguna otra teoría acerca de sus intenciones, queremos encontrarlos y averiguar lo que sepan. También debemos movernos en base a su reacción de lo que hemos hecho para alterar sus planes. Claramente, él espera que los muggles mueran, ¿cómo responderá cuando se entere que no están en peligro? Imagino que espera también varias muertes por parte de brujas y magos, y estamos todos vivos a causa del pulso de magia que envié. ¿Como reaccionara al vernos a todos despiertos y dando vueltas por ahí? Hemos escuchado a los elfos domésticos de aquí referirse a él como "El Que Caminará Solo." ¿Qué medidas tomará cuando nos vea caminar a todos por el mismo camino que él?

Kingsley asintió a ésto. 

- Así que ésto no ha terminado, ¿verdad?

Albus respondió en favor de todos.

- Me temo que puede simplemente estar comenzando. 

X X X X X X X X X X

Albus escoltó amablemente a Amelia Bones hacia la red flú, y así dar tiempo a Harry y Severus para tener unas palabras en privado con Kingsley.

- Supongo que puedo ver tus intereses en remover o inactivar la Marca Tenebrosa, Severus, ¿pero ayudar a los Mortífagos? ¡son el enemigo! ¿Por qué demonios querríamos protegerlos de su elección de amo?

Un parpadeo de molestia cruzó las facciones de Severus, pero por una vez, contuvo su temperamento.

- Estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos esperó ser usado de esta manera, y por lo que hemos visto, muchos de ellos se encuentran en un estado lamentable, sin mencionar el que varios están muertos. Estoy seguro que más de unos cuantos se replantearán su elección de Voldemort como su amo y estarán encantados de tener una forma de abandonarlo. Voldemort se alió con muchos de los magos y brujas mas poderosos del mundo, por lo tanto, si permanecen con él, serán potenciales enemigos. Mejor que sean nuestros aliados, o por lo menos que no formen parte de la batalla. Lucius Malfoy fue traído ayer por su hijo a Hogwarts; lo hemos instalado en una habitación de la Casa Slytherin para que se recupere. Me dijo meses atrás que él creía que el Señor Tenebroso se había vuelto loco. No creí que hubiera dejado a los Mortífagos hasta esa gresca en el Ministerio. Sospecho que Voldemort vio eso como la deserción de sus filas. Sin embargo, Lucius ya se encontraba preocupado un tiempo antes y puede que tenga información de uso para nosotros. Sugiero que hablemos con él primero.

Kingsley estaba fascinado y horrorizado a la vez.

- ¿De veras piensas que puedes confiar en alguien así?

- Harry lo hace. Y yo confío en él.

Harry le sonrió cálidamente a Severus por ese comentario.

- Se encuentra en un nuevo camino. Lo vi ese día en el Ministerio. Una vez que tomó esa decisión aquel día, plantó pie en ése camino y no hay vuelta atrás. No tiene alternativa.

Kingsley frunció el ceño ante ésto; no tenía absoluta idea sobre qué estaban hablando he hizo una nota mental de pedirle luego una explicación a Severus.

Kingsley se unió a Severus en la red flú hacia su oficina en las mazmorras, y Albus le pidió a Harry que se le uniera por un minuto y así echar un vistazo al espacio creado por los elfos domésticos para su uso. Mientras la red flú lo transportaba lejos, Severus estaba seguro de haber escuchado un fuerte y lastimero gruñido de parte de Harry. Tal como Albus sospecho, necesitaba unos pocos retoques.

Albus le ofreció a Harry su red flú para partir también, pero el muchacho quería una breve caminata para así aclarar su cabeza. Antes de pisar en las escaleras giratorias, preguntó.

- ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, me buscarían a mi para arreglar toda ésta situación? ¿Qué puedo yo hacer?

- Hiciste justamente lo que ellos necesitaban que hicieras, mi muchacho. Darles inspiración, coraje y un propósito. Amelia aquí en Britania y sus contrapartes en países a lo largo del mundo; ellos son los que saben lo que su gente necesita en éstos momentos, y cuáles son sus recursos y la infraestructura que pueden proporcionar. Déjaselo a ellos. El lugar dónde te necesitamos, Harry, es donde siempre te hemos necesitado: en ayudarnos a entender los planes de Voldemort, para así frustrarlo y derrotarlo. Ése no será un ejercicio de país en país. Tu posición será esencialmente el unificar los recursos del mundo mágico para librarnos de toda la maldad y locura de Voldemort.

- Debería regresar a traducir esos libros entonces. Puede que haya algo ahí que los ayude a usted y a Severus a detectar cualquier cosa que se encuentre en los Libros de la Luz que sea capaz de derrotar las persistentes ideas ofrecidas en sus Libros de la Oscuridad.

- Si, y no. En estos momentos, y si me permites sugerir, creo que deberías reunirte con tu padrino y Remus, y con tus amigos y compañeros de clase. Averigua qué están haciendo y experimentando, y escucha sus historias. Ellos también necesitan tu inspiración. Tu amigo Ron conoce las formas de batalla, por tanto ponlo a pensar en las batallas que están por venir. Los que han estado fuera rescatando personas; ¿qué es lo que han visto y cómo se sienten al respecto? ¿Tienen alguna idea u observación? ¡Y por Merlín, no podemos ni imaginar lo que la señorita Granger está investigando mientras hablamos! En ayudarte a descubrir tu verdadera naturaleza, ha hecho ya tanto, ¡ y sin embargo sospecho que todavía hay tanto que puede venir de su parte! Podemos reunirnos todos después del almuerzo, y dedicarle tiempo ésta tarde a los negocios de traducciones y estrategias.

Harry asintió. Sabía que el Profesor Dumbledore estaba en lo correcto. Pero no eran solo su familia y amigos quienes necesitaban a Harry. Él los necesitaba desesperadamente, para un respiro de normalidad, para recordar por unos pocos momentos quién era él y que otros lo amaban. Se dirigió al Gran Salón para averiguar qué estaba sucediendo allí.

X X X X X X X X X X

El Gran Salón era un hervidero de charlas y actividad, la cual Harry encontró increíblemente reconfortante. Por supuesto, no podría infiltrarse desapercibido, pero a la par que un remolino de gente se acumulaba a su alrededor, igual de rápido, Ron, Neville y Sirius cubrieron sus flancos, y gentilmente lo dirigieron fuera de la multitud hacia un asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor. Todos sus amigos estaban claramente felices de verlo, y era maravilloso que junto a ellos, él era solo Harry. Era prácticamente como un día normal, excepto por el hecho de que Sirius se encontraba sentado junto a ellos, y Charlie Weasley estaba en la mesa, con Draco viéndose apenas fuera de lugar rodeado de tantos Gryffindor.

-Bueno, ¡parece que muchos la pasamos bien anoche! Entonces, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué me perdí?

En medio de chismes y comentarios de los demás, Ron se encargó de actualizarlo en lo que había ocurrido en los expandidos y aún en pie esfuerzos de rescate, alcanzando ahora a familias extendidas y mejores amigos, y con la ayuda de Remus, a ayudar a algunas personas que quedaron atascadas en accidentes en su camino a casa. Había descubierto que en la forma de Lunático, era capaz de levantar pequeños automóviles, e incluso paredes de edificios medio colapsadas; hazañas que claramente impresionaron a los demás.

- ¿A quién se encuentran afuera ayudando? ¿Alguien que no sea de Hogwarts?

Neville respondió a eso.

-Ningún mago, pero de todas formas, los lugares a los que hemos ido no son en los que esperarías ver magos. Sí vimos unos cuantos squibs vagando por ahí. El Profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que obtuviéramos sus nombres y direcciones, y que así el Ministerio pueda suministrarles ayuda, y quizás hacer que se involucren en los esfuerzos de rescate.

-Madame Bones estuvo aquí esta mañana. El Ministerio estará organizando esfuerzos para hacer lo posible en preservar el mundo mágico, y estoy seguro de que harán algo para cuidar de los squibs. Asignó a Kingsley Shacklebolt al Anexo del Ministerio aquí en Hogwarts, para que nos ayude y los mantenga informados. Me enerva que no sepamos si Voldemort está al tanto de lo que hemos hecho, o lo que hará cuando se entere.

Hermione levantó la vista de una pila de libros.

- Siempre has sido capaz de sentir cuándo Voldemort experimenta emociones fuertes, por lo tanto imagino que serás capaz de saber si está realmente molesto. ¡No puedo imaginarlo no estarlo cuando se dé cuenta que has arruinado completamente sus planes! Lo que quiera hacer puede no estar claro, pero sospecho que te darás cuenta a la par que él.

- Bueno, tendremos que estar preparados entonces para ajustar nuestra estrategia en la marcha, si no podemos planificarla por adelantado. Ron, si tienes alguna idea sobre estrategias para ésto, avísame. Hermione, ¿has encontrado algo interesante allí?

Por supuesto, Hermione había encontrado muchas cosas interesantes, pero llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que sintetizarse a sí misma en favor de su audiencia.

- He estado investigando sobre los Wyrms Negros. Los registros que los describen como meros animales, según la descripción de Fudge, se remontan a solo docientos años atrás. No hay absolutamente nada acerca de ellos antes de éso. Luego recordé que tú los llamaste "dragones" asique busqué dentro de esos parámetros. Ninguna información acerca de dragones incluye nada de lo que tú describiste, pero encontré un ensayo acerca de los mitos de la creación de los dragones, asique investigué sobre éso.- Extrajo un libro desgastado y polvoriento de la pila frente a ella y lo abrió en una página marcada con un pequeño pedazo de pergamino. Había un dibujo hecho a pluma y tinta que mostró a los demás, creando miradas de vago disgusto y alarma de todos menos Harry y Sirius. Apenas se miraron entre ambos asintieron y Sirius confirmó.

- Ésos son, es exactamente como lucen.

- Bueno, la cosa es que, éste libro dice que éste es un dibujo de una criatura mítica, una que nunca existió. La historia cuenta que ésta era una raza de criaturas que vivían sobre y en la tierra, que eran muy mágicos, muy inteligentes. Sus corazones fueron fijados en el cielo, y por más de mil años, comerciaron mucho de lo que tenían como Wyrms Negros por la habilidad de volar, y así convertirse en los dragones voladores que conocemos.

Harry movió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-No, Mione, están aquí hoy en día. Igual que en el dibujo. Con los que hablé en las Lineas Ley dijeron que todos nacieron sabiendo como viajar entre los túneles, a pesar de que prefieren el sol en lugar de la sombra algunos de ellos se adentraron en la Tierra.

Hermione frunció el ceño con molestia hacia el libro. No culpaba al manuscrito por estar equivocado, pero estaba muy molesta con el investigador que lo escribió hace tanto tiempo por saber tan poco sobre el tema. Buscaría mas allá en la mitología entonces, para ver si existía alguna información útil sobre los Wyrms. Si Harry dijo que iban a ser sus aliados, sentía que él debería saber en qué formas podrían ser capaces de contribuir.

Sirius se encontraba curioso acerca de la visita de la actual Ministra.

- Le pregunté al Profesor Dumbledore sobre éso. Cree que ella solo quería informarme en caso de que quisiera involucrarme. Le dije que éste era su trabajo y que ella y el Ministerio deberían hacerlo, y pareció estar bien. Al parecer mi trabajo se limitará a lidiar con Voldemort en última instancia. Es visto más como un flagelo a nivel mundial, en vez de nacional, y al parecer yo represento la respuesta internacional.

Sirius miró a su ahijado con ojos increíblemente tristes ante su respuesta; qué carga tan horrible de poner sobre los hombros de alguien tan joven, ¡y qué triste que el mismo joven aceptara la carga como su suerte en la vida! Harry atrapó la expresión triste en los ojos de su padrino, y le dio a Sirius una sonrisa.

- Está bien, Canuto. En verdad.

Harry se puso a escuchar los chismes que corrían por la mesa y se entretuvo bromeando un rato, hasta que vio a Severus en la entrada del Gran Salón, aparentemente buscándolo a él, momento que aprovechó para despedirse, prometiendo regresar más tarde para seguir comparando datos.

X X X X X X X X X X

Severus y Kingsley acababan de tener una muy interesaren conversación con Lucius Malfoy. Ambos, Kingsley y Lucius estaban atentos el uno del otro, y era solo la palabra de Severus acerca de que Harry confiaba implícitamente en ambos los que les permitió mantener la corriente de información fluyendo, una vez pasado el obstáculo.

Lucius no había estado en condiciones de mantener una conversación hasta ése día, y aún se encontraba bastante débil. Le ofreció a Severus su gratitud por la hospitalidad de la Casa Slytherin, y los cuidados de Madam Pomfrey. De repente, la Mansión Malfoy no se sentía tan segura como antaño, y Lucius aún no confiaba en el nuevo y valiente mundo formándose al rededor de Harry Potter como para ir a un lugar tan público como San Mungo.

Su habitual expresión controlada y altanera se vino abajo una vez Severus le comentara la suerte que habían sufrido algunos otros Mortífagos. Severus creyó haber viso horror y miedo, de seguro, en sus movimientos Lucius no pudo ocultar la rabia.

- Severus, te dije meses atrás que el Señor Tenebroso se había vuelto loco. Se había puesto muy reservado. Quizás no receloso o desconfiado, pero de repente no quería a sus Mortífagos a su lado. Narcissa mencionó que incluso mandó a Bellatrix lejos. Cuando convocaba a alguno de nosotros, era para muy específicas, y cortas tareas, para las cuales nunca éramos informados del propósito final. Su serpiente Nagini se encontraba con él constantemente, y se susurraban entre ellos todo el tiempo, a pesar de saber que obviamente ninguno de nosotros podía entender el lenguaje en el que hablaban. En el pasado, cuando el Señor Tenebroso estaba planeando algo, se mostraba muy jactancioso. Incluso si decidía no compartir los detalles de lo que estaba haciendo, realizaba referencias frecuentes de eventos que le recordarían al mundo su grandeza. No dijo absolutamente nada acerca de sus planes o su impacto, pero si había una pizca de presunción, una certeza. Después del llamado, no supimos nada acerca de él, hasta que nos drenó nuestros poderes.- Lucius sonaba aturdido todavía por sus palabras mientras les hablaba

- Señor Malfoy, el señor Potter nos dijo que quiere investigar la Marca Tenebrosa, y ver si hay alguna posibilidad de bloquear el drenaje, o remover la Marca, cualquier cosa, para prevenir que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado retire cantidades de energía a través de ésta.

Ante ésto, Lucius le echó una mirada de total incredulidad a Severus.

- ¿Potter? Admito por completo que su poder mágico se encuentra casi más allá de la comprensión. Pero muchas de las más brillantes mentes del mundo han tratando por años de deshacer éstas Marcas, sin ningún éxito.

Severus sonrió ante ésto, y trató de contener el gesto fuera de su rostro.

- En realidad, Lucius, sospecho que ésta búsqueda recaerá en su amiga, la señorita Granger. ¿Sabías tú que fue ella quien descubrió todos esos antiguos hechizos y se los enseño al señor Potter? Además, tienen acceso a algunos textos antiguos de los que sospecho son contemporáneos a los que imagino habrá consultado el Señor Tenebroso para crear la Marca. Me encuentro bastante optimista.

Lucius dirigió una mirada incrédula hacia Kingsley, quien parecía completamente imperturbable por éste lado de la conversación.

- Como estaba diciendo, señor Malfoy, tenemos interés en encontrar una forma de escudar a aquellos que portan la Marca de un futuro drenaje de sus poderes. Mientras que la intención es prohibirle Al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado el tener acceso a sus poderes, habrá beneficios en ésto mismo para usted. Empezaremos a hacer públicas las historias del impacto que sufrieron aquellos que fueron drenados por la Marca a causa del hechizo; El Profeta comenzará a lanzar los obituarios ésta tarde. Asumo que muchos de sus asociados se encontrarán en peor estado del que sufre usted en estos momentos y estarán bastante disconformes al saber que muchos murieron a causa de ésta experiencia. Puede que incluso necesiten asistencia medica, por lo cual me pregunto si podríamos establecer una enfermería en la Mansión Malfoy, para proveer cuidados de una manera mas privada. Segundo, el Profesor Snape y yo creamos una lista de aquellos que él conocía como portadores de la Marca Tenebrosa, así que puedo intentar ubicarlos de manera rápida e instalarlos en su mansión. ¿Podría por favor confirmar dicha lista y hacernos saber si cree que hay más personas que deba intentar localizar?

Lucius no sabía muy bien que creer acerca de ésto. ¿Sería una trampa?; ¿Juntar a todos los Mortífagos para luego matarlos? Él confiaba en Severus, por lo menos como para no estar detrás de un complot con el fin de ejecutar a un grupo de agotados e indefensos magos y brujas. Potter era más como un enigma a cada día transcurrido, pero su naturaleza Gryffindor le aseguraba que no sería engañoso. Un servicio como éste podría ser de su beneficio en el camino, con mínimos riesgos hacia él mismo, al menos por ahora. Con un asentimiento, Lucius tomó la lista que se extendía frente a él.

- Haré unos arreglos con mi hijo, Draco, para ajustar las protecciones de la Mansión y así admitirlo a usted y a aquellos portadores de la Marca que pidan asilo, y para establecer un espacio apropiado para atender a los que lo necesiten. Le daré la información de contactos de medimagos en los que confío para ésta tarea y le pediré que se ocupe de ello a su vez. Todo debería estar listo a media tarde.

Revisó la lista, y agregó dos nombres de personas que creía podrían haber tomado la Marca luego de que Severus abandonara las filas del Señor Tenebroso.

X X X X X X X X X X

Severus hizo un rápido resumen de lo que había sido discutido con Lucius. Harry tenía unas preguntas acerca de la idea de instalar una enfermería en la Mansión Malfoy. El pocionista había sido un invitado allí muchas veces, y le describió el gran salón de baile en la casa principal, y un pabellón en el jardín con varias habitaciones de buen tamaño.

- Lucius tiene contactos envidiables en el mundo médico; conoce varios hábiles y discretos medimagos. Y las protecciones en la Mansión, que se extienden hasta los jardines, rumorean ser las más poderosas en cualquier residencia privada en Britania. Kingsley, ya hemos traído a los Mortífagos que tienen hijos estudiando en Hogwarts. Si en algún momento, creemos que deberían ser trasladados a la Mansión Malfoy, podemos arreglar su partida. Por ahora, ¿planeas encargarte de estas visitas tú solo? ¿O preferirías que yo o alguno de los demás te acompañara?

- Dudo que sea necesario. Si el destino es la Mansión Malfoy, no espero que se nieguen a ir, en el caso de que tengan fuerzas para intentarlo siquiera. Traeré unos trasladores para hacer el viaje más eficiente, en caso de ser necesario, luego de que haya hablado con el joven Malfoy. Si no te importa, planeo decirles que Harry Potter y Lucius Malfoy les han ofrecido un refugio y una oportunidad de recuperarse en la Mansión bajo el cuidado de uno de los medimagos personales de la familia. ¿Es éso aceptable?

Harry accedió, mientras Severus se dirigía una vez mas hacia las puertas del Gran Salón, ésta vez para informar a Draco, para que así pudiera hablar con su padre.

Mientras Draco y Charlie Weasley (Draco insistió en que Charlie lo acompañara) fueron a visitar al mayor de los Malfoy, Harry le preguntó a Severus.

- ¿Crees que podría tener unas palabras en privado con el señor Malfoy luego de que se hayan ido?

- Debo imaginar que se sentirá halagado, Harry. ¿Sobre qué querías discutir con él?

- Quiero repasar con más detalle alguno de los cambios que observó recientemente en el comportamiento de Voldemort. Tuvo meses de contacto con él luego de que dejaras tu rol como espía, así que tal vez si hacemos ésto de forma muy cuidadosa, y en un ambiente más privado, puede que reconozcas pequeños cambios en sus patrones o planes.

Severus estaba secretamente aliviado de que Harry pretendiera incluirlo en la reunión. No había poder en el mundo que le hubiese permitido el dejar a Harry solo con Lucius., y estaba contento de no tener que hacerse problemas por éso. Simplemente, no se fiaba de Lucius para con Harry.

- Además, Hermione me mencionó algo que Sirius le dijo. Se ofreció a traerle unos libros de la biblioteca Black de Grimmauld Place; ¿recuerdas, los que le trajo Remus ayer a la oficina del Director? Dijo que la de la familia Black era una de las más extensas de las bibliotecas mágicas privadas en Britania, sólo en segundo lugar comparada con la de los Malfoy. Espero que nos conceda acceso a ésta. Y recuerda, Voldemort le entregó al señor Malfoy el diario privado de Tom Riddle para que lo custodiara. Así es como llegó a Hogwarts en mi segundo año; lo puso en el caldero de Ginny Weasley cuando nos cruzamos con ellos en el Callejón Diagon. En verdad espero que Voldemort le haya confiado con más que sólo el diario; ¿quizás algunos manuscritos, por ejemplo?

Severus se encontraba muy divertido por el persistente uso que tenia Harry sobre los títulos a la hora de dirigirse hacia los adultos; ¡Estaba consciente de que haría añicos cualquier esperanza de una intimidad que albergaba el mayor de los Malfoy! Estaba también muy impresionado por la rapidez en que Harry y su pequeño grupo parecían unir pistas y hechos, y así llegar a fascinantes conclusiones.

- ¡Una excelente idea, señor Potter!.- Harry le sonrió ante el elogio.

X X X X X X X X X X

Mientras Harry y Severus esperaban a que Draco y Charlie abandonaran la habitación de Lucius y así dirigirse a la Mansión Malfoy, Severus se deslizó en su oficina para rápidamente tomar pergamino y pluma con un encantamiento de dictado, vinculándolo con una protección que identificaría al hablante. Una vez estuvieran en la habitación de Lucius, un rápido encantamiento incrustado en un hechizo de silencio activaría las plumas, y una transcripción seria realizada del encuentro. De ésa forma, la señorita Granger tendría un documento para revisar; estaba seguro de que estaría encantada. Además, ¡ésto era mucho más fácil que tomar notas!

Harry estaba impresionado de lo mal que Lucius se veía; cansado, encogido sobre sí mismo, incluso frágil; ¡y él era uno de los afortunados! Pero como Severus predijo, su ego estaba hinchado por la visita personal de Harry. Casi podía ver los engranajes girando en su mente, de cómo tomar partido de la situación.

- Señor Malfoy, espero que se sienta en condiciones de mantener una conversación con Severus y conmigo.- Suavemente (demasiado para el gusto de Severus), Lucius respondió.

- Por favor, llámeme Lucius.

Para el alivio y/o júbilo de Severus, no estaba seguro cuál, Harry no hizo caso de la petición y continuó.

- Nos gustaría revisar cuántos detalles le sea posible recordar acerca del comportamiento de Voldemort en relación al pasado año, cuando comenzó a ver los cambios que lo llevaron a comentarle a Severus su creencia acerca de que se había vuelto loco. Con su permiso, señor Malfoy, Severus ha encantado unas plumas en su oficina para tomar notas sobre la conversación, para que podamos trabajar en ellas más tarde.

Severus realizó el hechizo para activar las plumas ante el asentimiento de Lucius. Casi una hora más tarde discutieron algunos de los puntos ya comentados con Kingsley, pero haciendo hincapié en los detalles, con Harry y Severus sondeando y haciendo más preguntas.

- Gracias por los detalles, señor Malfoy. Espero que podamos percibir algunas pistas en todo ésto y así descubrir los planes de Voldemort, si es que hay algo más grande de lo que ya ha hecho. Me quedan unas pocas preguntas, si le parece bien.- En realidad, Lucius parecía a punto del desmayo, pero aparte de aceptar una taza de té de los elfos de la casa,estaba dispuesto a continuar.

- He escuchado acerca de su biblioteca en la Mansión, con fama de ser la más completa de las bibliotecas privadas mágicas en Britania. Necesitamos acceso a varios esotéricos, antiguos materiales, no disponibles en Hogwarts, o prácticamente ninguna biblioteca general, y en verdad espero que acceda a concedérmelo a mi, Hermione Granger, Severus, y el Profesor Dumbledore. Me gustaría que Draco trabajara con nosotros, aunque supongo que ya cuenta con el acceso. Sospecho que posee el tipo de material que necesitamos.- Lucius fue rápido al acceder.

- También, señor Malfoy, imagino que en debidos momentos, Voldemort le confió algunos de sus viejos libros, para custodiarlos. Estoy bastante interesado en saber si le dio alguno que fuera particularmente antiguo, o escrito en algún lenguaje extranjero.

Lucius fue claramente tomado por sorpresa ante ésa pregunta. Nunca admitió nada acerca del diario de Tom Riddle a Harry o ningún otro en Hogwarts, pero sabía lo que Harry creía. Pensó acerca del resto de los libros que el Señor Tenebroso le diera. Con un fatalista encogimiento de hombros interno, se dio cuenta que no tenía opción. Sus pies ahora puestos en el sendero de Potter, y no en el del Señor Tenebroso. Los secretos que una vez fueron entre él y Lord Voldemort no podrían ser mantenidos, si Potter los necesitaba.

- El Señor Tenebroso me ha dado una serie de volúmenes con el correr de los años, algunos para su protección, y algunos para añadir a mi colección personal. Los mantengo todos juntos en un gabinete protegido, por que francamente, no sabía que hacer con ellos. Muchos están escritos en inglés antiguo, sin mencionar que otros tantos se encuentran en un lenguaje que ninguno de mis investigadores o yo hemos podido descifrar con el correr de los años.

- Como estoy seguro ha deducido en éstos momentos, mientras estudió en Hogwarts, Tom Riddle encontró la Cámara de los Secretos. Ésta no era simplemente la casa de un basilisco. Durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin la utilizó como su guarida personal, y más importante aún, almacenó su biblioteca personal allí. Poseía una remarcable selección de libros, en un tiempo en que cualquier libro se consideraba raro y preciado. Severus, ¿aproximadamente cuántos libros supones que habrá en la biblioteca?

Severus comprendió lo que Harry estaba haciendo, y se encontraba muy impresionado. A Lucius se le hacía agua la boca ante la idea de que la librería personal de Salazar hubiera sobrevivido, y Harry estaba reforzando el entendimiento de Lucius acerca del papel que Severus cumplía al informarle que habían estado en la Cámara juntos. Harry hubiera sido un positivamente aterrador Slytherin de haber aceptado la oferta inicial del Sobrero Seleccionador; ¡Los demás de la Casa Slytherin no hubieran tenido una oportunidad!

Ante la pregunta de Harry respondió.

- Es difícil de decir, aunque ahora que lo mencionas, deberíamos en algún momento catalogar de manera cuidadosa todo lo que se encuentra en la biblioteca. Yo estimaría que hay quizás alrededor de quinientos libros y manuscritos allí, incluyendo anotaciones. Los espacios vacíos contenían quizás otros veinte o treinta libros y manuscritos, y por supuesto, tu tomaste, qué, ¿una docena de éstos últimos?

Los ojos de Lucius casi salen de sus órbitas al escuchar esa información. ¿Podría ser posible que él hubiera tenido, en sus propias manos, material perteneciente al legendario Salazar Slytherin?

Como si Harry hubiera leído sus pensamientos, continuó.

- Me gustaría ver esos libros. Por supuesto, podrían ser simples libros viejos que Voldemort compró por su cuenta, pero es posible que sean libros tomados de la Cámara en su época de estudiante. De todas formas, descubrir qué tipo de cosas eran de interés para Tom Riddle o Voldemort puede ayudarnos a entender más acerca de la dirección que está contemplando en éstos momentos.

Severus estaba pasándolo a lo grande, viendo a su viejo amigo retorcerse. Y sabía que lo mejor estaba aún por venir; se permitió a si mismo una sonrisa interna ante la situación. Por el aspecto de las cosas, era muy probable que Lucius viniera, en sus pijamas, cuando Harry trajera los manuscritos.

- Y los libros, en el lenguaje extraño, ¿qué puede decirme acerca de ellos?

- Debe haber quizás media docena probablemente. El Señor Tenebroso me los dio todos hará cosa de veinte años pidiéndome que los mantuviera a salvo. No parecía precisarlos en un futuro; nunca los pidió. Los revisé, pero no pude comprender el lenguaje. Hice que mis investigadores, al igual que algunos bien afamados epigrafistas los estudiaran, pero el lenguaje o escritura no es conocido.

Harry asintió ante ésto.

- En realidad, señor Malfoy, yo creo que la existencia del lenguaje es conocida para muchos, pero la habilidad para hablarlo o leerlo es extremadamente rara. Es muy probable que los libros estén escritos en lengua Parsel.

Lucius quedó sin aliento ante ésto.

- Encontré una docena aproximadamente de libros en lengua Parsel que Tom Riddle ni se molestó en mirar. Eran anotaciones que Salazar había hecho en temas referentes a magia de la Luz. En el otro extremo de la biblioteca, había una serie de espacios vacíos, donde otros libros, la mayoría de magia Oscura fueron removidos. Creo que Tom se llevó todas las anotaciones de Salazar acerca de magia Oscura. En verdad espero que le aya dado algunos de ellos a usted, y que me permita tomarlos por prestado.

Lucius parecía necesitar un minuto para encontrar su voz. Cuando lo hizo, todo lo que pudo lograr fue un sin aliento "Por supuesto, señor Potter." Más allá de éso, las palabras parecían fallarle.

Severus ya había determinado la logística que quería implementar.

- Draco está ajustando las protecciones para admitir a Kingsley Shacklebolt, tus medimagos, y aquellos Mortífagos que deseen instalarse en la Mansión Malfoy, y está realizando acomodaciones apropiadas para suministrar los cuidados necesarios. ¿Puedo pedirle que permita una conexión vía flú entre la red de la biblioteca en la Mansión y la de la oficina del señor Potter en Hogwarts? Sería un pequeño grupo intentando tener acceso, y quiero que sean capaces de hacerlo de forma rápida y privada. ¿Permitirías que removiéramos materiales de interés hacia la oficina del señor Potter aquí para rápidas referencias? Obviamente, colocaríamos los materiales antiguos junto a los protegidos y salvaguardados gabinetes que almacenan el resto de manuscritos valiosos; de ser necesario, podríamos guardarlos en la Cámara.

Lucius odiaba perder el control del acceso de sus premios de ésta manera, pero no vio forma de evitarlo. Quizás fuera capaz de llegar a un acuerdo con Potter en base a esta acomodación por algo más tarde; suponiendo, claro, que hubiera un "más tarde". ¿Posiblemente algunas traducciones? ¿Quizás una visita a la biblioteca de Salazar? Veía cierto potencial aquí.

- Por supuesto, Severus.

- Gracias, señor Malfoy. Le pediré a Draco que nos de un rápido paseo por su biblioteca antes, y estableceremos un sistema para identificar cualquier material que removamos, para que no haya confusión alguna y nos aseguraremos de devolverle todos sus libros y otros documentos cuando terminemos.

X X X X X X X X X X

Después de que Harry y Severus se fueran, Lucius tomó un momento para meditar la absolutamente asombrosa suerte que ése bastardo de Snape tenía al estar enlazado con Potter. Poniendo por completo a un lado que el muchacho había madurado en un absolutamente delicioso joven, ¡el poder que poseía! Acceso a la biblioteca personal de Salazar Slytherin, y sus notas personales, ¡en sus propias manos! Nada había sido dicho, pero Lucius asumió que Potter podría traducir esos documentos escritos en Parsel, también.

Lucius nunca tenía celos, no con todos sus recursos, su excepcional buena apariencia, su pedigree. Por lo menos, no tuvo celos hasta ése día.

- ¡Maldito seas, Snape!

**NdT**: _Perdoooooon! Me atrasé por que tuve unos problemas con el word y tuve que desinstalarlo, volverlo a poner y obviamente perdí todo el trabajo que tenia hecho hasta el momento. T_T tener que empezar a traducir el capítulo de nuevo fue un asco._

_Pero bueno, acá lo tienen. Para las que se quejaban (incluida yo) de que el capítulo anterior era muy cortito, ja! Chúpense éste. Que quedó bastante larguito. _

_Bueno, la verdad, estoy muuuy cansada, hace tres horas que estoy traduciendo sin parar en pos de meter el capítulo con el menor grado de retraso posible. _

_Así que sin más, ¡Que les aproveche!_

_Gracias a: **ki8, Valethsnape, Lady Sami (x2), LisLa, silhermar, proserpinah, anita1989, Youko Dorado, PrincesofDar01 **por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.  
><em>

_Como último: **Lady Sami**: en cuanto a la solución al problema de los muggles, probablemente ésta historia constará de muchísimos más problemas como para detenerse y hacer un gran alboroto de éste tema en particular. No puedo decirlo con conocimiento por que lamentablemente no me he leído el fic completo – no dispongo del tiempo- pero imagino que si bien es una solución simple, concuerda bastante con la forma en que se está llevando este final alterno. _

_En cuanto al tema de diálogos entre personajes, no me queda más que decir que _lynned0101 _no es Josephine Darcy, sus estilos son muy diferentes; y si bien como vos decís los diálogos de Darcy eran increíbles, todavía nos faltan más de 50 capítulos para ver como se desarrolla la interacción entre los niños de ésta historia. Paciencia Reina, que todo lo bueno llega (o eso espero, ya que no se con qué me encontraré cada capítulo :P)_

_Bueno, me voy a nomir, que aquí son las 3:30 am. _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D_

_Besos Ero_Floppy_

_**Próxima actualización: Viernes 27 de Mayo**_


	6. Sorpresas en todas partes

**Capítulo 83 – Sorpresas en todas partes**

Después del almuerzo, un pequeño grupo se reunió en las oficinas de Harry para discutir su excursión a la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy. Harry había hecho remplazar el enorme espacio con trono en dos habitaciones: una sala de estar idónea para reuniones con representantes del Ministerio de Magia u otros oficiales, y un amplio salón con una gran mesa de roble incluidos armarios bien abastecidos de plumas, tinta y pergaminos. Una conexión flú acababa de ser establecida entre la gran chimenea de la oficina y la biblioteca de la mansión. El grupo se amontonó en torno a la mesa, incluyendo al Director, Severus, Harry, Hermione y Draco. Éste ultimo insistió en que Charlie los acompañara, y como condición Charlie hizo puja para que Ron también viniera.

Harry lucía mas confiado de lo que varios lo habían visto en mucho tiempo. En el pasado, usualmente tenía un aire de resignación sobre si mismo; estaba aceptando su destino, pero siempre había un dejo de pesar o melancolía, el anhelo de que alguna otra dirección podría haber sido tomada. Severus se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y le lanzó una evaluativa mirada al muchacho. No había pizca alguna de anhelo, arrepentimiento o resignación en él ahora. Estaba revelando una presencia real, como un joven hombre con una misión, con el único foco de completarla con éxito.

Severus notó a Albus mirándolo también. Se encontraba estudiando a Harry cuidadosamente por sobre sus lentes de media luna, la usual mirada centelleante de abuelo había sido remplazada con una de anticipación y curiosidad. Hermione observaba a Harry, no con temor o adoración, sino con una interesada calma. En un tiempo el año anterior, Severus se había cuestionado si éstos dos estaban destinados a casarse, por que parecían tan cercanos. Fue una verdadera sorpresa el darse cuenta que ella se encontraba interesada en el pelirrojo del trío. Consideró vanamente que no se trataba sobre gustos.

Draco estaba coqueteando desvergonzadamente con Charlie, quien intentaba por las buenas mantener una conversación que lo incluyera a su hermano.

Cuando Harry se puso en pie para hablar con el grupo, no había nervios o vacilación en él. Caminó al rededor con sus brazos meciéndose suavemente, y su voz era fuerte; los brillantes ojos relucían con determinación.

- Como todos saben, Lucius Malfoy ha accedido amablemente a permitirnos el acceso a su biblioteca en la Mansión Malfoy. Severus y Draco han establecido una conexión entre la red flú de ésta habitación y la de la biblioteca; no necesitarán contraseña, pero ésta conexión sólo funciona entre éstos dos lugares, por lo cual no pueden utilizarlas para ir hacia cualquier otro destino. El señor Malfoy también accedió a que tomáramos libros prestados para traerlos aquí para que sirvan de referencia o estudio. Quiero asegurarme de que mantengamos las propiedades del señor Malfoy separadas de nuestros libros y materiales para así estar seguros de devolverle todo en cuanto terminemos. Severus ha colocado un libro maestro en el escritorio cerca de la chimenea de la biblioteca; simplemente pongan los libros que se llevan o devuelven sobre el escritorio uno a la vez y hará un registro de los ingresos y salidas. Mientras esos libros estén aquí, por favor mantenganlos en las estanterías del fondo. Los manuscritos antiguos y las anotaciones que no utilicemos por el momento irán en el gabinete resguardado situado en la Oficina del Director.

"- Ahora bien, lo que buscaremos. Todos tenemos perspectivas. Déjenme decirles que mi mayor temor en éstos momentos es lo que Voldemort hará cuando se entere qué tan hondo he arruinado sus planes. La acción más sencilla parece ser la de volver a lanzar el hechizo durmiente, y éso es lo que me tiene más preocupado. No estoy seguro de que sea capaz de despertarlos a todos una vez más; sigo algo débil desde la última vez. El hechizo puro, sin el componente de animación suspendida, asegura que todos aquellos de nosotros que tengan magia morirán de la misma forma en que Voldemort pretendía que murieran los muggles. Para volver a lanzar su hechizo, Voldemort necesitará el drenar los poderes de aquellos que porten la Marca Tenebrosa, dado que no pudo realizarlo sólo con sus propios poderes. Dado lo que vimos la primera vez, hará lo necesario para obtener el poder que necesita, sin remordimientos de lo que le ocurra a aquellos a los que esté drenando. Mi idea es que necesitamos quebrantar su acceso a su fuente de poder de manera inmediata. Esa es mi prioridad.

De forma inusitada, fue el menor de los Weasley quien respondió primero, con incluso una más inusitado pensativo rostro.

- Quebrantar las fuentes de poder de un enemigo es siempre un buen movimiento. Apostaría a que Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha formado sus planes en pos de lo que pretende hacer en base al hecho de que puede acceder a la magia de todos sus Mortífagos a voluntad. Privarle de ese acceso significará que necesitará armárselas para formar un nuevo plan. Como en el ajedrez, un movimiento inesperado por el oponente puede tomar la mejor estrategia y volverla inútil. Tienes que ingeniártelas para hacer algo más, en la marcha, y eso es difícil de hacer. Puedes cometer errores.

Albus tenía su brillo de abuelo orgulloso de vuelta, mientras miraba de manera aprobadora a Ron.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ambos de ustedes, en términos de cómo reaccionará Tom al darse cuenta de que sus planes han sido destruidos, y en el beneficio de quebrantar su acceso al poder de otros. Decidir qué es lo que queremos hacer, es solo parte de nuestro problema. De lejos, el tema más espinoso es cómo hacerlo. Años atrás, cuando Tom empezó a marcar a sus partidarios, un número de nosotros estudió dicha marca, así como el ritual necesario para crearla, para ver si podíamos interferir con su uso. Al no entender su total propósito en el momento, temo que nos hayamos perdido de algo. Sin embargo, no fuimos capaces de removerla o bloquear su uso previsto.

Draco se había quedado quieto mientras el Director hablaba. Se preguntaba a quién se refería con "nosotros"; sin duda otro secreto que los Gryffindor nunca confiarían a un Slytherin entre ellos. Estaba particularmente confundido ante la declaración de que este "nosotros" estuviera estudiando la Marca Tenebrosa y su ritual. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, podrían haber sabido nada acerca de éso? Había estado instigando a su padre por años para que revelara aunque sea una pista sobre el tema, y su padre, usualmente un incentivador cuando Draco ponía su mente en algo, se mantuvo firme y se negó a revelar cualquier información. Luego la comprensión golpeó a Draco como una bludger. ¡Snape! ¿Era posible que hubiera estado aliado a Dumbledore y a su bando de la Luz, y tomado la Marca Tenebrosa para espiar? La única cosa que su padre le había dicho acerca del ritual asociado con la Marca Tenebrosa incluía un voto de silencio, y su violación sería castigada por una tortuosa muerte en manos del Señor Tenebroso. Los ojos de Draco se dirigieron hacia Severus, el asombro y admiración evidentes en su rostro mientras finalmente entendía el papel que el hombre había jugado por años.

Severus parecía ser consciente de la mirada de Draco, pero se rehusó firmemente a devolverle el gesto o hacer algo para reconocerlo. Harry notó la expresión de Draco y la reconoció por el momento de entendimiento que representaba. Cuando Draco eventualmente direccionó su atención de vuelta a Harry, éste asintió en pos de confirmar que, si, Severus era un valiente y remarcable hombre.

Albus se encontraba explicando el proceso que había utilizado para proteger la Marca Tenebrosa de Severus con las bandas plateadas y así resguardarla del alcance de Voldemort. La protección era en particular complicada, requiriendo habilidad y fuerza mágica. Incluso peor, requería la presencia física y la cooperación del portador de la Marca. Severus habló para aclarar éste punto.

- Tomó al rededor de una hora el crear la protección y las ataduras que utilizaste en mi Marca. Incluso si varios de nosotros aprendiéramos cómo realizarla, la logística y sincronización jugarían en nuestra contra a la hora de aplicarla uno por uno a todos los Mortífagos. Incluso con las bandas plateadas y las protecciones, el Señor Tenebroso igual fue capaz de acceder a mi poder. No al punto que muchos otros experimentaron, pero no estuve completamente protegido de eso.

Harry continuó.

- El señor Malfoy me dijo que posee algunas anotaciones en un lenguaje extraño que Voldemort le confió para mantener seguras algunos años atrás. Espero que sean más anotaciones por parte de Salazar Slytherin, y que contengan información que pueda ayudarnos. Una vez Voldemort desarrollarla su Marca y el ritual utilizado, quizás no necesitara las referencias escritas que consultó al momento de crearlos. Éstas anotaciones y textos antiguos que Voldemort entregó al Señor Malfoy son mi prioridad.

Hermione consultó una de sus siempre presentes listas. - Creo entonces que necesitaremos los textos antiguos y las anotaciones de inmediato. Me gustaría encontrar libros con hechizos antiguos o la historia de los hechizos, magia de la Tierra y sus secretos, la creación mitológica de dragones, tácticas y estrategias mágicas de batalla, y cualquier cosa que puedan tener acerca de demonios o su convocatoria.

X X X X X X X X X X

A medida que el último miembro del equipo de rescate se posicionaba en la chimenea hacia la biblioteca Malfoy, Draco explicó el diseño y señaló las áreas donde los libros referentes a ciertos temas tenían más probabilidades de ser encontrados. Era un espacio enorme, con masivas estanterías de caoba que se extendían hacía los techos abovedados, y con tapices cubriendo cualquier rincón que a las estanterías se les escapara. Había también mesas con confortables sillas dispersas a lo largo de la habitación, con candelabros flotantes encantados para proporcionar luz a la hora de leer.

Ron se separó del grupo una vez le fueran señalados los libros sobre tácticas de batalla. Draco ofreció una disculpa acerca de que esa sección no había sido actualizada desde la muerte de Abraxas Malfoy en 1701, al ser el último Malfoy con interés en el tema.

Los otros querían ver la biblioteca al completo, y Draco los encaminó, hasta detenerse eventualmente en una alcoba algo monótona a un lado de la gran sala. - Aquí es dónde Padre guarda su material especial; cosas que usualmente no comparte.- Draco prosiguió a golpetear varios libros con su varita, y lentamente los estantes comenzaron a separarse, el de arriba deslizándose hacia la derecha, el siguiente abajo a la izquierda, cada uno desplazándose a su tiempo a un lado, revelando finalmente una compacta habitación con un confortable sofá delante de una reluciente mesa de caoba y un par de pequeños estantes conteniendo una variedad de libros y pergaminos, algunos bastante viejos y otros de apariencia más reciente. Harry podía sentir la fricción de un encantamiento preservador mientras entraba, no muy distinto al hechizo que Salazar Slytherin dejara en su biblioteca privada en la Cámara de los Secretos, lo cuál explicaba la falta de ranciedad o polvo.

Severus divisó varios libros pequeños de aspecto similar a los que Harry había retirado de la biblioteca en la Cámara, y los agrupó de inmediato. Harry les echó un rápido vistazo antes de confirmar que eran anotaciones de Slytherin escritas en Parsel. Los demás se amontonaron alrededor con gran interés, Draco el primero entre ellos, para observar tan innegable antiguo documento escrito en un lenguaje tan raro y oscuro. Para el ojo de cualquiera que no hablara la lengua Parsel, parecían garabatos ininteligibles en desvanecida tinta sobre un viejo pergamino, y era una especie de shock darse cuenta de que Harry podía leerlo instintivamente.

Varios textos antiguos que habían sido entregados a Malfoy padre de parte de Voldemort fueron incluidos al montón. Muchos de los demás libros en la habitación trataban sobre magia Oscura de cuestionable legalidad, y parecía poco probable que fueran de ayuda en su búsqueda. Severus estaba a punto de sugerir que regresaran a la biblioteca general cuando notó a Hermione arrodillada ante una de las estanterías, hurgando detrás de algunos libros y removiendo otros tantos que habían sido guardados detrás. Se acuclilló a su lado para ver qué era lo que había encontrado, e inmediatamente lamentó el haberlo hecho. Eran libros sobre esclavitud y servidumbre, embarazosa evidencia de lo que asumió era una de las muchas perversiones a las que Lucius había sucumbido. Sin embargo, para su asombro, Hermione estaba leyendo los títulos y apilándolos, ¡como si fuese a llevar lo que probablemente era la pornografía de un mago a Hogwarts!.

- Creo que el señor Malfoy pasó un tiempo él mismo a lo largo de los años buscando entre la naturaleza de la Marca Tenebrosa y quizás incluso intentando aprender cómo removerla, Harry. Aquí hay una pila completa de libros acerca de esclavitud y servidumbre.

Severus se sentó sobre sus talones, con sorpresa y un nuevo respeto por la señorita Granger claramente evidenciados en su rostro. ¡Éso era exactamente lo que la Marca Tenebrosa imponía en aquellos lo suficiente equivocados como para tomarla! Especialmente durante el largo periodo en que después de que su Avada Kedavra rebotara en Harry y el Señor Tenebroso desapareciera, Lucius quería sin duda librarse de la Marca él mismo. Varios de los libros que ella se encontraba apilando eran bastante nuevos, y algunos otros más viejos, evidenciando que ésta era la colección de Lucius y no algo que hubiera obtenido a mano del Señor Tenebroso. Ayudó a Hermione a apilar todos los libros escondidos en la mesa, uniéndolos a las anotaciones de Salazar.

Charlie Weasley ya se encontraba revisando cada estante de manera cuidadosa, chequeando en busca de cualquier otro material oculto detrás de los libros de frente a la habitación, asique Severus se dirigió al final opuesto de las estanterías y empezó a hacer lo mismo. Eventualmente, cuando se encentraron en el medio, tuvieron que llegar a la conclusión de que Hermione había encontrado el único material que Lucius sintiera que necesitaba ser ocultado incluso en el más privado y seguro de los lugares, a pesar de que Charlie hubiera encontrado otros tantos referentes a dragones que más tarde fueron agregados al pilón.

Albus examinó la colección de libros y pergaminos en la mesa.

- Yo sugeriría que Severus y Harry regresaran de inmediato a Hogwarts con éstos materiales, y Draco, tu puedes cerrar la habitación privada de tu padre. El resto de nosotros puede tomarse un tiempo extra para hojear la biblioteca principal antes de regresar.

X X X X X X X X X X

A Petunia Dursley le estaba yendo un poquito mejor éste día en los invernaderos. Estaba tomándole mano a evadir los intentos de las plantas de sujetarla o golpearla, y tenía más confianza en el procedimiento que consistía en cortar las hojas maduras de las plantas a las que fue asignada a remover sin ser mordida. Aún encontraba la situación algo grotesca, pero al menos sentía que estaba desarrollándose de manera competente en su tarea.

Un joven que guardaba un parecido increíble con el menor de los príncipes de Windsor llegó para recoger las hojas, y ella se distrajo momentáneamente de su trabajo. A medida que entregaba su follaje duramente ganado, preguntó.

- ¿Tiene alguna idea para qué utilizan esta cosa?

Reconociendo alguien que era probablemente igual de nuevo en cuestiones mágicas como lo era él, respondió.

- No tengo idea, recolecto canastas de diferentes personas, y las llevo a una habitación que todo el mundo denomina como mazmorras. Algunas de las cosas en las canastas lucen como hojas regulares, como éstas, pero otras canastas están selladas y se escuchan ruidos viniendo de ellas, parecidos a llantos. Es verdaderamente extraño.

Rodó sus ojos en entendimiento ante el comentario. El joven continuó.

- Acabo de enterarme que tengo magia. Me dijeron que soy un squib. ¿Estaba usted familiarizada con éste mundo antes de que todo esto ocurriera?

Esa no era una buena pregunta para hacerle a Petunia, dado que no podía controlar el veneno que afloró en su respuesta.

- Estaba al tanto de que algunas personas en mi familia tenían magia; mi hermana y su hijo, fenómenos, los dos. El chico va a ésta escuela ahora. Así es como me vi envuelta en ésto cuando toda esta tontería comenzó.

- Asique, ¿no se encontraba contenta al enterarse de que tenía magia, también?

Petunia lució insultada. - Por supuesto, ¡no tengo magia! Soy una persona normal. Ésto es todo una equivocación.

El joven le dio una triste mirada mientras sujetaba su colección de canastas y se marchaba.

- Lo siento, señora. Solo aquellos de nosotros que poseen magia se encuentran despiertos ahora. Todos los demás están dormidos. Que tenga un buen día.

Petunia estuvo muy tentada de preguntarle al joven si alguien alguna vez le dijo que podría fácilmente pasar por el más joven de la familia Real, pero desistió de la idea. Bebió una taza de té de una tetera situada al final del invernadero (era sorprendente cómo siempre tenían té caliente disponible, ¡incluso en lugares fuera de lo común, como éste!) y fue acompañada después por una joven, probablemente aún en sus veintes, quién se sentó a su lado.

- ¿No es un encanto? Adorable chico para ser de la realeza, para nada reservado o huraño.

Petunia miró a la muchacha y luego hacia la figura del joven con quien estuviera hablando unos segundos antes.

- No puede ser...

- Oh, si, lo es. Él y su hermano resultaron ser squibs. Mi esposo era uno de los empleados del Ministerio que los trajo aquí desde el Palacio, y llevó a su padre y abuelo hacia San Mungo. Mi nombre es Amaranth Savoy, por cierto. Me gradué aquí diez años atrás. Con todo ésto, y con mi esposo teniendo que trabajar a tiempo completo, sugirió que trajera a los niños aquí y nos quedáramos por un tiempo.

- ¿Se están quedando en los dormitorios?- No había visto ninguna familia en los dormitorios del área de Hufflepuff, pero probablemente hubiera otros.

- Oh, no, tenemos una tienda. La mayoría de las familias con hijos se han instalado en tiendas, es más fácil de ésa forma. El Profesor Dumbledore nos permitió instalarlas en los jardines internos.

- ¿No es éso terriblemente incómodo?- Petunia había visto la tienda de campaña que Vernon trajera para su Dudley años atrás para una excursión de los Exploradores. Dudley había estado tan disconforme con la idea que insistió al jefe de los Exploradores para que llamara a Vernon y lo pasara a recoger a las once de la noche, y dejando la tienda atrás, nunca regresó.

Amaranth miró a Petunia con comprensión.

- ¿Eres nueva en la magia, verdad?- Ante el asentimiento de Petunia, continuó.- Nuestra tienda no parece la gran cosa, pero tiene dos habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina pequeña y una sala de buen tamaño.

No viendo ningún niño pequeño en los alrededores, Petunia preguntó por ellos.

- Oh, mi Rose cumplió cinco el mes pasado, y el pequeño Harry tiene tres. El Profesor Dumbledore mandó a los elfos domésticos a que crearan un adorable patio de juegos cerca de las cocinas para los niños. Traje a nuestros elfos con nosotros aquí; pueden ayudar en Hogwarts y mantener un ojo sobre los niños mientras yo ayudo aquí, también.

Petunia tenía una duda en su mente, y se debatió internamente si en verdad quería saber o se perturbaría con la respuesta. Finalmente, la curiosidad ganó.

- ¿Qué es un elfo doméstico, si me permites preguntar?

Amaranth rió, no de ella pero con cálida diversión.

- Cierto, nueva en magia. Los elfos domésticos son pequeñas criaturas mágicas, quienes, más que nada en el mundo, aman los hogares de los magos. Algunos están vinculados a las propias casas, como los elfos aquí en Hogwarts, y otros están ligados a las familias mágicas, como los dos que vinieron conmigo. Es por eso que puedo confiarles la seguridad de mis retoños. Dime, ¿te gustaría almorzar en mi tienda? Es casi la hora de la comida. Podríamos picar algo en la tienda y yo podría decirle a Aulie o Yoper que nos llevaran algunos sándwiches. Si nunca has visto un espacio mágico, te resultará bastante interesante.

Petunia no estuvo exenta de sus dudas acerca de ésto; después de todo, ésta era una mujer que vivía con su familia en una tienda, y le confiaba sus hijos a estos elfos en vez de atenderlos ella misma. Sin embargo, Amaranth era la primer bruja en ser amable con ella, y se sentía tan sola. Así sucedió que Petunia se vio en un patio que contenía alrededor de dos docenas de tiendas de campaña, un poco más cortas que su altura total y no mucho más grandes que el dormitorio más pequeño en Privet Drive. Amaranth retiró una de las telas en una de las tiendas más pequeñas y le hizo gestos a Petunia para que entrara, quien lo hizo con un poco de reticencia. Estuvo completamente sorprendida al entrar y descubrir, tal como su joven amiga había descrito, una sala de buen tamaño con una cocina al costado, y puertas guiando probablemente a las habitaciones y baños. Su cerebro estaba teniendo dificultades reconciliando las dimensiones de la tienda desde el exterior y lo que estaba viendo al entrar. Se puso pálida al intentar entenderlo, lo que alarmó a Amaranth lo suficiente como para llamar a Aulie, quien siempre sabía que hacer cuando alguien estaba enfermo o lastimado. Petunia echó un vistazo a la pequeña elfa doméstica cuando apareció a la vista, y sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás, cayendo desmayada al piso.

X X X X X X X X X X

Harry y Severus pasaron su buen par de horas mientras el menor resumía los tópicos de los libros que habían tomado de la biblioteca Malfoy, e identificaban diversas secciones que podrían haber sido de procedencia en el trabajo de Voldemort en su Marca Tenebrosa. Mientras Harry trabajaba en la traducción, Severus esperaba a que los demás regresaran de la Mansión Malfoy, por lo cual tomó provecho del tiempo extra para darse una vuelta en el laboratorio de pociones de las mazmorras, y así chequear el trabajo que llevaba. Todos los calderos se encontraban en uso, y sentía que era una visión inspiradora el verlos a todos siendo utilizados para un uso tan productivo, por gente que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y se enorgullecían del resultado. ¡Tan diferente a una típica clase de pociones, donde había siempre dos o tres calderos en riesgo de una inminente explosión a causa de la estupidez de los estudiantes que no seguían instrucciones! Más como una muestra de apoyo y apreciación que de necesaria supervición, lentamente caminó por la habitación, deteniéndose y comentando (e incluso haciendo cumplidos) sobre el trabajo que se estaba llevando a cabo. Había una canasta casi a rebosar de drogas calmantes y pociones regeneradoras de sangre, así que lanzó un hechizo de peso pluma en ella y se retiró para ver a Madam Pomfrey. Entregaría las pociones y vería si algún cambio debía hacerse en el surtido de brebajes requeridos.

Severus encontró a la medibruja tomando un poco común descanso en su oficina con una taza de té. El exitoso hechizo de animación suspendida había alivianado un poco la carga de su trabajo, debido a que no necesitaba estar de pié constantemente para cuidar a los muggles durmiendo en Hogwarts, pero a medida que las noticias de la catástrofe en el mundo exterior se filtraban en el castillo, había aceptado la ayuda de algunos antiguos estudiantes y sus familiares para atender a los pacientes. Las secuelas del hechizo de Voldemort dejaron a varios magos y brujas (como también así a muggles) con importantes golpes y lesiones de todo tipo de accidentes. Se alegró de ver a Severus, y rápidamente tomó la canasta con pociones de sus manos.

- Gracias por ésto, Severus. ¿Puedo pedirte que tu equipo trabaje ahora en algunas pociones regeneradoras de nervios? La clase de heridas que estamos viendo aquí, y en San Mungo y otros hospitales, involucran extensivos daños en los nervios y miembros. Tenemos bastante poción crece huesos ya que tiene una vida útil más larga, y has sido de gran ayuda con los reponedores de sangre. Todos, por lo visto, se están quedando sin reservas para lidiar con el daño en las células nerviosas, y un miembro curado sin nervios es bastante inútil para cualquiera.

- Por supuesto, Poppy. El grupo trabajando en las mazmorras ya tiene casi todo listo, les diré que comiencen con eso. Ésta fue una gran dosis de poción calmante; ¿será esto suficiente por un tiempo, o piensas que puedes llegar a necesitar más, también?

- Por desgracia, todavía necesitamos grandes cantidades de pócima calmante. Los squibs me están volviendo loca. Algunos todavía no pueden controlar sus primeras experiencias con el mundo mágico de manera positiva. Algunos se siguen sorprendiendo con los retratos en movimiento, y se asustan cuando alguno trata de envolverlos en una conversación. Y hoy, esa mujer Dursley, la tía de Harry, creo, vio a un elfo doméstico y cayó desmayada. Suele ser agobiante cuando se encuentra bien, pero ya ha tomado tres dosis de poción calmante y lo único que hemos logrado es detenerla de hiperventilar.

Severus fijó su mirada en Poppy Pomfrey unos segundos, y preguntó.

- ¿La señora Dursley sigue aquí? Me gustaría tener unas pocas palabras con ella. Si necesita una nueva dosis de pócima calmante, estaría encantado de llevársela.

Poppy, aliviada de no tener que volver a lidiar con Petunia, extrajo un vial de la canasta recién entregada y se lo tendió a Severus.

- Es la tercera cama al final de la habitación, junto a las ventanas. Se puso histérica acerca de eso, también; dijo que necesitaba estar cerca de una ventana.

Severus encontró a Petunia Dursley justo donde Poppy había indicado que estaría. Estuvo muy complacido, por supuesto, al enterarse del disgusto de Petunia cuando no se encontró cerca de la ventana. Se encontraba recostada sobre varias almohadas y con una manta en su regazo, cabeceando mas que durmiendo, y se removió ni bien sintió que había alguien cerca de su cama. El hombre puso su expresión más feroz, se irguió en toda su altura, y se posicionó donde su cara fuese lo primero que viera en cuento despegara sus ojos. Se encontró muy complacido con la mirada de terror en su rostro una vez lo viera.

- Señora Dursley, soy Severus Snape.

Mientras ella lo miraba con mudo horror, Severus aprovechó el momento para entrar en su mente. Se había obsesionado con la aparente memoria de Harry hacia el dolor, cuando se frotó su mano como si doliera mientras discutían acerca de la cena formal. El muchacho no le diría qué era lo que había pasado, pero estaba seguro de que alguien lo había lastimado. Albergaba una fuerte sospecha de que se trataba de ésa mujer, y quería averiguar lo que había pasado. No le tomó mucho encontrar su memoria acerca del evento en cuestión. Había vertido agua hirviendo sobre la mano del niño como castigo a su simple toque de una de las piezas de platería, para luego empujar a la criatura hacia el armario cerrando con llave, mientras ella y su familia disfrutaban la divertida velada. Requirió de Severus casi su completo autocontrol el no estrangularla con sus propias manos, justo ahí y en ese momento. Lo pensó, pero sabia que Harry no lo aprobaría, y ésa era la única razón para no haberla matado en ese instante. Sin embargo, habría venganza, aún en su corazón, sentía que no era suficiente.

Por su parte, Petunia se encontraba absolutamente acobardada por el rostro con la mirada más temible que hubiera visto jamás. Los negros ojos, mirándola con semejante malevolencia, y la burla en su largo rostro. Era una persona absolutamente aterradora. Cuando experimentó una sensación de mareo luego de que el hombre se presentara, concluyó que el potencial miedo de ver ése rostro al momento de despertar de su siesta era la causa. No notó el casi casual movimiento de su mano en dirección suya mientras se reponía.

- Madam Pomfrey mencionó que necesitaba otra dosis de pócima calmante, y me ofrecí a traérsela. Petunia, a regañadientes, estiró su mano para aceptar el vial, del que rápidamente bebió.- No hemos sido presentados, pero soy el compañero vinculado de su sobrino, Harry.

A pesar de la influencia de la droga calmante, la mención del nombre de Harry dio paso a un torrente de bilis.

- ¡Ese horrible muchacho! Ésto es todo su culpa. Él y sus padres, ¡fenómenos todos! ¡Oh, como desearía que hubiera muerto con ellos y nos hubiera ahorrado todos los problemas!

Severus entendía ahora, porqué Remus la había abofeteado. Pero si no tuviera la certeza de que Harry no lo perdonaría, habría cruciado a la zorra hasta la locura, justo aquí, y que cualquiera osara detenerlo. Sin embargo, perder a Harry era demasiado pago por unos cuantos segundos de placer.

- Él es, como dije, mi compañero vinculado, y no toleraré semejante trato hacia él o hacia mi.

Petunia casi parecía haber olvidado de manera momentánea que Severus se encontraba allí, y enfocó su mirada en él.

- ¿Qué es ese enlace que menciona? Alguien más utilizó ése término. - Severus se encogió ligeramente de hombros mientras respondía.

- Es un ritual que une dos seres mágicos, una especie de unión, una muy poderosa y de total entrega.

Debatió con el concepto por unos pocos segundos, pero de repente volvió a hablar.

- ¡Eso suena como un matrimonio, por el amor de Dios! - Severus simplemente se encogió de hombros.- ¿Quiere decir que se ha casado con el fenómeno? ¿Encima de todo lo demás, es maricón? ¡Oh, ésto es inmenso!

Habiéndose prometido a si mismo no matar a Petunia, reaccionó a eso de una forma que lo avergonzaría por siempre al ser una acción digna de Fred y George Weasley.

- No se referirá a Harry de ésa forma. Nunca más. O lo lamentará.

Esta vez, el movimiento de su mano en dirección a Petunia fue un poco más obvio, y a pesar de haberse estremecido, la mujer no sintió nada.

- Eres un abusad... - Sus propias palabras fueron interrumpidas por un sonoro eructo. Lucía muy avergonzada, y rápidamente echó un vistazo para ver si alguien lo había notado. Empezó una vez más. - Debes ser igual de desagradable y... - Ésta vez, su diatriba fue interrumpida por el inconfundible sonido al echarse un gas. En caso de que no se hubiera dado cuenta, Severus se inclinó muy ligeramente hacia ella y le habló en voz susurrante.

- Señora Dursley, cada vez que intente hablar mal de Harry, ya sea llamándolo fenómeno, o deseándole mal, o atacando a cualquiera a causa de nuestra admiración o asociación con él, experimentará un sonoro e incontrolable asalto de flatulencia. Nadie más debe saberlo, si contiene su lengua. De otra forma, sufrirá una gran vergüenza cada vez que hable de esa forma.

Se puso en pié y marchó hacia la salida, con sus túnicas ondulando detrás.

X X X X X X X X X X

El profesor Dumbledore insistió en que todos aquellos que trabajaron en los proyectos de investigación y traducción en las oficinas de Harry, se tomaran un receso de al menos una hora y cenaran en el Gran Salón. Harry era parte de un ruidoso grupo abriéndose camino hacia la mesa Gryffindor. Por los exagerados gestos que Seamus Finnegan estaba haciendo, al parecer estaba entreteniendo al grupo con historias acerca de sus escapadas en las misiones de rescate. Ahora que Ron estaba dedicando más tiempo al proyecto de investigación en el piso superior, Seamus había comenzado a trabajar con Sirius en la organización de las misiones de rescate de Hogwarts. Estaban todos muy orgullosos de que Kingsley Shacklebolt hubiera invitado a los rescatistas de Hogwarts para unirse a los equipos que el Ministerio estaba organizando, por lo que mañana, estarían todos volando hacia el Ministerio para unirse a los demás equipos antes de partir. Para su suerte, los estudiantes no estaban al tanto de los tejemanejes y persuasiones que el Director había utilizado con el Ministerio en pos de asegurar ésa invitación, ya que el Ministerio estaba inicialmente en contra de aceptar estudiantes voluntarios. Albus señaló el entusiasmo de los chicos, y estaba alegre de haberse tomado tantas molestias. La excitación no era solo en la mesa Gryffindor. Había racimos de entusiasmo y animadas conversaciones del mismo tema en todas las demás mesas, también.

Harry parecía estar disfrutando en verdad las historias y era muy generoso con las alabanzas y gratitudes expresadas hacia sus amigos. Se encontraba muy conforme de saber que Neville había tomado la responsabilidad completa de varios de los invernaderos, permitiéndole a Madam Sprout el proveer la supervisión necesaria a su "escuadrón squib", como le gustaba llamar a todos aquellos squibs que se habían ofrecido voluntarios para trabajar allí. Ginny Weasley había sido frustrada por su madre en sus esfuerzos de unirse a los equipos de rescate, a pesar de que sus altas y persistentes quejas sobre éso hacia su padre le valieron un puesto en la oficina del Ministerio encargada de la planeación y seguimiento de las misiones de rescate.

Fue una observación casual de Neville lo que le permitió a Harry enterarse de que su tía se encontraba en la enfermería.

- Escuché que una de las squibs que estaba trabajando en los invernaderos fue invitada a visitar una de las tiendas para almorzar, y así ver cómo lucían los espacios mágicos.- Harry sonrió afectuosamente, recordando su propia reacción ante una tienda de campaña mágica cuando fue con los Weasley para ver la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Incluso las horribles secuelas del juego no pudieron ofuscar la memoria del asombro sentido la primera vez que puso un pié en la tienda. - Tengo entendido que vio a un elfo doméstico, y cayó desmayada al piso. Luego, ninguno de los elfos domésticos quiso llevarla a la enfermería. Nunca había escuchado que un elfo se rehusara rotundamente a la orden de un mago. Pensé que se debía a que estaban ofendidos por su reacción, pero resulto ser que ellos sabían que la mujer odia la magia y creen que puede haberle echo daño a un mago.

Harry había aprendido que no podía compartir cierta información acerca de su vida con los Dursley. Nadie iba a ayudarlo, y sólo logro empeorar las cosas luego de que hablara. Nunca había confiado ningún detalle de su situación, pero por alguna razón, Cornelius Fudge se había enterado del abuso, y ahora, ¿era posible que los elfos domésticos supieran también? Esa descripción ciertamente era aplicable a su tía Petunia. No la había visto, por lo que era probable que hubiera aceptado el trabajo en los invernaderos. Quizás pasara por la enfermería por unos segundos en su camino de regreso a su oficina, para ver si se encontraba allí.

Cuando Harry le pregunto a Madam Pomfrey si su tía Petunia Dursley se encontraba en la enfermería, la medibruja señaló hacia su cama. Despacio, el muchacho se aproximo, en caso de que se hubiera quedado dormida, pero igual que con Severus, ella estaba simplemente adormecida e inmediatamente se despertó cuando Harry se acercó.

- ¡Tú! Tu novio, o esposo, o lo que sea...- Tía Petunia casi ahogó su propia voz con un enorme y sonoro pedo. Harry estaba sorprendido; tía Petunia siempre había dicho las cosas más horribles acerca de las mujeres cuyo estómago gruñera o incluso tuvieran hipo en publico. No supo cómo lo hizo, pero nunca había hecho esa clase de ruido, hasta ahora. La miró sorprendido, aunque hubiese sido mas fácil reventar en carcajadas ante la apariencia de sorpresa en su rostro.- ¡Es todo su culpa! ¡Él me hizo esto! ¡Me lo dijo! El fenómeno...- Esta vez, fue interrumpida por un gran eructo. Harry captó la idea, ¡y pensó que era brillante!

- Deduzco que Severus ha estado aquí. Escuché por un amigo en la cena que alguien se había desmayado al ver a un elfo doméstico, y supuse que serías tu. Estoy en mi camino a un grupo de estudio, pero quise parar a ver si te estabas recuperando. Buenas noches.

Para el tiempo en que Harry entró a su oficina, Severus, Hermione y el Director se encontraban trabajando con las traducciones que había terminado antes de la cena, y rápidamente se dedicó en los restantes volúmenes que Severus y él habían identificado. Tendría que hablar con Severus luego, en privado, para así felicitarlo en su obra maestra con la boca de tía Petunia. Hermione mencionó que Charlie y Draco se habían retirado a sus habitaciones y que Ron había marchado con Seamus y los demás hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Por mucho que amara a los demás, Harry sabía que los que necesitaban trabajar en ésto, se encontraban ahora en la habitación.

A medida que traducía las palabras de la lengua Parsel y las hablaba en inglés a una pluma encantada, algo en las palabras que se encontraba diciendo empezaron a fastidiarlo. Había una conexión en todo ésto, pero no podía dar con ella. Siguió hablando, esperando poder descifrarlo más tarde. Justo cuando terminó la ultima de las traducciones, lo golpeó de repente. Había una similitud en este material con algo que recordaba haber leído en uno de los libros de la Luz, uno que creía no haber traducido todavía. Mientras entregaba sus ultimas traducciones al equipo que trabajaba en la mesa, regresó las anotaciones a la repisa y tomó aquel otro volumen, para inmediatamente comenzar a traducir las páginas que parecían relevantes. Trabajó lo más rápido que pudo, pero debía tener cuidado en traducir todo. Después de haber leído recientemente el material Oscuro, las similitudes eran obvias.

Mientras entregaba la ultima traducción un par de horas más tarde, interrumpió al grupo.

- Creo que encontré algo. En los libros de la Oscuridad que les entregue traducidos hace unas horas, había unos pasajes acerca de alianzas mágicas y reparto de poderes. Bien, están viéndolo ahora. Mientras lo leía, algunas cosas parecían familiares, y recordé un volumen que había hojeado pero no traducido; se trataba de los derechos y el honor que los magos debían entre sí en cualquier esfuerzo colaborativo. Creo que Salazar anticipó el deseo de combinar poderes a la vez, y ser capaces de actuar en conjunto, y escribió sobre eso en el libro de la Oscuridad, pero también reconoció que a veces la combinación podría ser mal utilizada o que el poder de un mago podía llegar a ser abusivo de alguna manera, y tenía algunas ideas sobre como hacerle frente. Acabo de terminar de traducir esa parte del libro; aquí está.

Albus tomó los papeles que Harry había puesto en la mesa, y sus azules ojos brillaron mientras leía, murmurando un ocasional "¡Por supuesto" o "¡Cierto!"

- Harry, concuerdo en que definitivamente parece haber algo aquí. Me gustaría tomar unas cuantas horas para estudiarlo, y revisar otros materiales. Una de las ventajas de la avanzada edad es que no necesito esa cantidad de sueño que una vez requerí, y me gustaría proponerte continuar por mi cuenta un tiempo, mientras todos ustedes descansan un poco. Regresen para el desayuno mañana, y podremos continuar. Si están todos agotados, se perderán detalles. Necesitamos que todos estén lucidos. Buenas noches.

Mientras Severus tenía la intención de protestar, captó a Hermione reprimiendo un bostezo. El viejo tenía un punto; estaban todos al límite. No estaba seguro de la declaración de Albus sobre no necesitar la misma cantidad de sueño que en el pasado, pero decidió no discutir. Ayudó a los demás a reunir los materiales que no serian utilizados por ese día y los devolvió a sus estantes, para luego tomar los manuscritos originales y colocarlos en los gabinetes protegidos de la oficina del Director. Harry le señaló hacia la red flú, y ambos tomaron un puñado de polvo y desaparecieron hacia su habitación.

Severus se sirvió un vaso de Whisky de Fuego y estaba punto de sentarse en el sofá junto a la chimenea y así darle un poco de tiempo a Harry para que se preparara para dormir, cuando descubrió al chico destapando una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y uniéndosele en el sofá, sentándose con un largo suspiro, y mirándolo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Escuche acerca de la squib que se desmayó al ver a un elfo doméstico, y algo dicho en el medio me sugirió que probablemente la conociera, asique me pase por la enfermería después de la cena para ver como estaba tía Petunia. Dijo que te habías dado una vuelta por ahí. - Harry esperó para ver si Severus captaba la indirecta. El hombre lo miro de costado, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en las comisuras de sus labios.

- Si, me presente ante ella esta tarde y le llevé un vial de pócima calmante. Una criatura particularmente vil. Entendí por completo como alguien de naturaleza tan calma como tu amigo Lupin podría perder los estribos con ella.

- No la abofeteaste, pero te las ingeniaste con un castigo mucho mas increíble, uno que nunca habría esperado de ti.

Llegados a éste punto, Severus tenía una verdadera sonrisa.

- Cierto, era algo indigno de mi, pero pareció acertado en el momento.

Harry se carcajeó ante esto.

- ¡No tienes idea! Es el tipo de mujer que miraría de reojo a cualquiera que hiciera algún tipo de ruido corporal en publico. Esto debe ser lo mas perfecto. Estaba mortificada cuando ocurrió. Supongo que se las ingeniará para controlar su lengua antes que tarde, ahora que tiene que enfrentarse con esa clase de reacción.

Severus giró de cara a Harry mientras se sentaba, dejando su bebida en la mesa junto al sofá, y Harry imitó su acción. Los ojos de Severus brillaban de placer con el echo de que Harry estuviera complacido con sus acciones. Estiró su mano para acariciar el brazo del muchacho mientras reposaba en el final del sofá. De forma alentadora, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Severus, atrayéndolo para besarlo. Por como habían sido los besos anteriores, éste era uno suave. Severus verdaderamente disfrutaba los magullantes, aplastantes besos que lo dejaban duro y sin aliento, pero había algo tan intimo sobre éste gesto. Se sentía tan natural.

- Harry, no es viernes aún. Vamos a empezar de nuevo, y hacerlo bien la próxima vez. ¿Nos arriesgamos empezando igual de bien si comenzamos ahora?

- ¿Podemos quizás, empezar un poquito ahora, para que el viernes sea el comienzo verdadero, pero seguir disfrutando de éste momento?

Severus respondió inclinándose un poco para un suave, tierno beso, explorado gentilmente los labios de Harry con su lengua y esperando que los labios se apartaran en vez de presionarse con su lengua para forzar la entrada. Por más que quisiera explorar ese ágil cuerpo simplemente tocándolo, sabia que su auto control tenía sus limites, y estaba seguro que cualquier otro contacto intimo o toqueteo lo pondría en una situación de la que no seria capaz de regresar. Tomaría ésto y lo disfrutaría por lo que era, anhelando por más, y lo que en verdad quería, pronto.

Harry también estaba sintiendo una creciente excitación, su respiración haciéndose más pesada. Sabia que quería más, incluso si no estaba completamente seguro acerca de lo que eso implicaría. Felizmente se dejo llevar entre las sensaciones atravesando su cuerpo, y siguió el ritmo de Severus. Desafortunadamente, el hombre tenia el suficiente auto control en estos momentos para ambos, y finalmente rompió el beso con un gentil toque para apartar el cabello de Harry fuera de su rostro.

- Harry, si no nos detenemos ahora, el viernes no significara lo que esperamos que signifique. Ve, preparate para dormir. Te acompañare en unos pocos minutos.

Reluctante, Harry hizo lo que le pedía, necesitando unos pocos minutos extras para atender su creciente y duro miembro y así liberarse en un explosivo orgasmo. Esperó en la cama mientras Severus tomaba su ducha, la cual Harry sospechó involucraba las mismas atenciones que él necesitara. Cuando Severus trepó a la cama, Harry se deslizo para tomar su pócima para dormir sin sueños, y presiono su oído contra el pecho de Severus, para caer dormido una vez más ante la música de sus latidos.

**NdT: **_Bueno, aquí tienen el tan esperado Snarry. No será mucho, pero peor es nada. _

_Pido disculpas por actualizar tan tarde (otra vez =_=u) pero, desde hace unas semanas me pasó algo increible. Tengo un niño que me hace tilín! _

_Generalmente, no solía tardar por que pasaba la semana en casa, atendiendo cuestiones familiares (tengo un hermano enfermo) u otros pormenores, pero siempre encontraba un espacio de paz para traducir dos o tres párrafos más. Sin embargo, el tema de tener novio no es algo que maneje muy bien xD, asi que a penas llego a traducir en el tiempo pactado. Mis disculpas si es algo poco profecional, pero bueno, el amor es así. :P_

_Muchas gracias a: _**_silhermar, proserpinah, anita1989, Valethsnape, y Ldy Sami _**_por sus comentaris en el capítulo anterior. _

_Espero que les haya gustado y sigan comentando, que me da fuerzas para traducir con más ganas. _

_Besos Ero_Floppy_

_**Proxima actualizción, Viernes 3 de Junio.**_


	7. Extraños compañeros de cama

**Capítulo 84 – Extraños compañeros de cama. **

Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que una muy respetable clínica médica fue instalada en la Mansión Malfoy. Él y Draco habían consultado con los medimagos que Lucius había recomendado y llegaron al acuerdo de colocar la enfermería en el salón de baile, dividiendo el amplio espacio con cortinas. Más allá de la asistencia física, las pociones y demás suministros llegaban del mismo Hogwarts, o de algunos de los mejores proveedores Europeos.  
>Una vez instaladas las camas, Kingsley había comenzado a visitar a los magos y brujas en su lista de Mortífagos Británicos, para así empezar una entrega constante de personas heridas y drenadas mágicamente. Había anticipado la resistencia, o recelo como mínimo, cuando él, un bien conocido Auror, se acercaba a los Mortífagos para ayudarlos a conseguir una relativa seguridad. Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso, para nada. Muchas de estas personas estaban, primero y principal, sintiéndose profundamente traicionados por su Señor Tenebroso, sin tener en cuenta el nivel de agotamiento o heridas colaterales. Ninguno de los que fue capaz de encontrar se rehusó a ser llevado a la Mansión Malfoy.<p>

Aparte de aproximadamente una docena de Mortífagos que no fue capaz de hallar en sus hogares o lugares más frecuentados, Kingsley había recolectado, para lo noche del miércoles, a todos los de la lista entregada por Snape y Malfoy. El jueves, se dedicó a releerla en busca de todos aquellos en la enfermería capaces de ser interrogados, para identificar a otros que podrían necesitar asistencia. Varios de los Mortífagos a los que se acercó estaban reluctantes de hablar con él, pero para el tiempo en que uno aceptó a cooperar, la resistencia acabó. Luego de conseguir algunos nombres nuevos, Abner Goyle, el primero dispuesto a ayudar, sugirió que él continuaría la discusión con sus colegas para que Kingsley pudiera utilizar su tiempo libre en juntar al resto de Mortífagos que faltaba encontrar. Fue un gesto de asociación notable, y un proceso muy eficiente.

Todos parecían ser conscientes de la existencia de una habitación cerca de las ventanas donde sus antiguos compañeros dormían, y todos evitaban acercarse allí. Los medimagos eran excelentes, y estaban logrando increíbles resultados para muchos de los que mantenían en su cuidado, pero había unos cuantos ex Mortífagos que se encontraban despojados de su magia de manera total, y experimentaban el hechizo durmiente en su nueva forma como muggles. Los medimagos habían intentado todo lo que se les había ocurrido para restaurar su magia, o para despertarlos, pero al final, tuvieron que aceptar que éstos individuos se encontraban más allá de su ayuda. Pareció lo mas prudente el ubicarlos a todos juntos en caso de que necesitaran cualquier clase de cuidados, y también pareció ser una buena idea, ya que la vista de sus compañeros dormidos parecía alterar bastante a los demás residentes en la enfermería.__

La recolección del día jueves fue muy distinta para Kingsley en relación a la del día anterior; la gente a la que había contactado habían sido generalmente muy discretos acerca de su estatus y nunca saliendo a la luz su alianza con Voldemort. Ahora se encontraba visitando a algunos de los más finos hogares en Gran Bretaña y reuniéndose con los patriarcas de las familias más antiguas, personas acostumbradas a hacer las preguntas y tener el control. Mientras que su trabajo el día miércoles involucró a personas agradecidas por la seguridad y ayuda ofrecida, las visitas de éste día lo hicieron recurrir a su entrenamiento como Auror. Debió pasar una gran cantidad de tiempo hablando con cada uno a los que visitó, viéndose envuelto en varios combates verbales con la mayoría. El hecho de que llegara vestido con sus exóticas túnicas Africanas siempre ayudaba, ya que no lucía como un empleado del Ministerio, especialmente no un Auror. Fue por eso que continuó usando esa túnica, a pesar de que su familia llevara viviendo en Gran Bretaña desde hacía quinientos años. Su grave y profunda voz también fue de ayuda, imponiendo seriedad a sus palabras por el peso del sonido. Mientras se entrevistaba con cada uno de estos supuestos y/o clandestinos Mortífagos, observó y evaluó cuidadosamente si presentaban heridas o drenaje en sus magias, y contempló la reacción a los nombres citados (Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy) para utilizar sus más persuasivos argumentos y que de esa forma lo acompañaran a la Mansión Malfoy. En algunos casos, fue necesario el inventar una historia creíble de contar a las familias y socios de negocios para explicar un viaje de varios días para visitar a los Malfoy. Fue un poco irritante el contar la historia una y otra vez, pero resultó necesario para todos aquellos con los que se reunió. Por su estimación, solo uno de sus encuentros del día jueves fue con alguien que NO era un Mortífago. Era una bruja entrada en años, quien parecía no tener ningún signo de agotamiento mágico. Luego de un intercambio de palabras, finalmente le mostró a Kingsley su antebrazo sin marcar y explicó.

- Lord Voldemort fue muy persistente en su demanda para que me uniera a él hasta hace unos meses atrás, y luego dejó de contactarme completamente. No lo he visto o escuchado de él desde entonces. _  
><em>

Un joven mago, Eustace Landon, fue un caso en particular difícil. No era la cabeza, pero si el vástago de una venerable familia, y a pesar de una hostilidad que rivalizaba a la de Lucius, el era obviamente dependiente de su familia en cuanto a su soporte financiero y estatus social. Era claro también, que ambas cosas serían puestas en juego si se enteraban que había tomado la Marca Tenebrosa. Incluso aunque Kingsley era capaz de asegurar un encuentro privado con el joven, Eustace estaba en contra de aceptar nada que llevara a la desaprobación de su familia. Continuó en su negación de cualquier participación con Voldemort, a pesar de verse bastante débil y bajo estrés en el intento de ocultarlo. Fue cuando a Kingsley se le ocurrió el proponer que Eustace se uniera a una de las reuniones en la Mansión Malfoy donde estarían jóvenes magos y brujas de buen estatus conocidos de Harry Potter, que consiguió el parpadeo de una reacción favorable. Agregó que el señor Malfoy había dispuesto de la presencia de varios medimagos sobresalientes y muy discretos para asistir a cualquier visitante en necesidad de cuidado mágico. Antes de que Eustace pudiera responder a la proposición, un hombre adulto de mirada seria entró a la habitación, ataviado en una costosa túnica formal y con el pecho hinchado y aires de arrogancia.

- ¡Vean ésto! No tendré a funcionarios del Ministerio molestando a mi familia. ¿De qué se trata todo ésto?

Kingsley controló su deseo de maldecir al hombre por su rudeza, y respondió con el más sedoso de sus tonos.

- Estoy actuando ahora en mi condición particular de Representante del Ministerio de las oficinas de Harry Potter, con la petición específica del señor Potter y bajo la dirección de la Ministra Bones. El señor Potter ha pedido por la oportunidad de reunirse con algunos de los más jóvenes magos y brujas de prominencia que tengan antecedentes mágicos diferentes a los suyos, y Lucius Malfoy ha ofrecido amablemente la hospitalidad de su mansión para tal encuentro. Estoy aquí para invitar al joven señor Landon a que nos acompañe.

Tal como sospechó, el hombre mayor reaccionó inmediatamente a todos los nombres mencionados. El de Harry en particular. Después de no mucho pensarlo, dijo:

- Le hará bien al muchacho ser del conocimiento de Potter y reunirse con Lucius Malfoy también.

Dicho ésto, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó. 

Kingsley miró hacia el ligeramente aliviado Eustace, y suavemente añadió:

- Imagino que estarás en la mansión por varios días, incluso más. Tendremos todo lo que puedas necesitar, o alguno de los elfos domésticos de allí puede aparecerse para recuperar cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar de tu hogar. Utilizarás un traslador para llegar a la mansión.

Extrajo un diario encantado de uno de sus bolsillos y lo sostuvo fuera. Al momento en que Eustace lo tocara el hombre dijo. - Mansión Malfoy.- y ambos fueron trasladados lejos.

Por toda su actuación de valentía en su casa y frente a su padre, Eustace colapsó al llegar a la mansión y fue llevado de inmediato con los medimagos. Se encontraban sorprendidos de que el joven hubiese sido capaz de mantenerse en pie los últimos días, sus reservas mágicas estaban agotadas. Tenían esperanzas de poder restaurar su poder mágico, posiblemente hasta sus niveles mas altos. Para la sorpresa de nadie, a pesar de las protestas en contra, al quitarle su túnica y camisa mientras lo preparaban para meterlo a la cama, se descubrió que Eustace, en efecto, portaba la Marca Tenebrosa.

X X X X X X X X X X

En la Mansión Riddle, Voldemort finalmente se sintió listo para hacer frente a este nuevo mundo que él mismo había creado. Había planeado hacerlo el día anterior, pero aun se encontraba demasiado agotado, por lo que durmió el día completo. Aunque sus elfos domésticos lo habían despertado para alimentarlo y darle pociones curativas, por lo que ésta era una buena mañana. Se sintió fuerte y ansioso por ver lo que había forjado.

No estaba seguro acerca de compartir su mundo todavía, pero cayo en la cuenta de que muchos a los que querría despertar pronto podrían estar fuera de esa opción si no los despertaba ahora o los inducia en animación suspendida. Su primera parada fue su cámara de audiencias, donde lanzó un hechizo de estasis. Nagini, enroscada sobre sus hombros, saboreaba frenéticamente el aire con su lengua.

- Amo, tres de sus sirvientes no han sobrevivido. Huelo muerte.

La serpiente apuntó con su cabeza a tres cuerpos, y Voldemort tenia que admitir; estaban definitivamente muertos y había un olor a descomposición en el aire. Esos tres no tenían ninguna utilidad para él, y con un gesto de su mano, los cuerpos se desvanecieron. Los otros parecían vivos y respirando, por lo que lanzó un hechizo para despertarlos.

Mientras sucedía, aquél que solo había sufrido una reducción en sus niveles mágicos había estado en un ligero coma, y estaba entrando en el punto en que los sonidos emitidos por Voldemort y Nagini terminaron de despertarlo. Se encontraba muy débil y prácticamente no podía mantenerse en pié en presencia de su amo. Voldemort asumió que se encontraba sufriendo por la falta de alimento y agua, por lo que simplemente llamó a un elfo doméstico para meterlo en una cama y atenderlo.

Los otros dos que permanecían dormidos a pesar del hechizo para despertarlos desconcertaron a Voldemort, pero el chasquido de la lengua de Nagini confirmó que seguían con vida. No queriendo retrasar su progreso a través de un mundo en ruinas, y decidiendo que disfrutaría mejor esta experiencia sólo con la compañía de Nagini, convocó a más elfos para que metieran a los dos restantes en camas para ser atendidos. Se ocuparía de su incapacidad para despertar más tarde.

Voldemort bajó calmadamente el camino que conectaba la Mansión Riddle con el pueblo, disfrutando los sonidos del chirrido de los pájaros y el ladrido de los perros. Fue como una especie de paseo, pero lanzó un hechizo de peso pluma sobre Nagini, y disfrutó la briza mientras sus largos pasos lo acercaban cada vez más al pueblo que detestaba. No quería perderse nada de la destrucción de ése lugar. Cerca de cinco minutos transcurridos en su paseo, se topó con sus primeros muggles. Unos niños que habían estado montando en bicicleta se salieron del costado de la carretera, aterrizando en unas zanjas, y quedando dormidos entre las ruinas de las bicicletas. Un poco más adelante, comenzó a ver automóviles que claramente habían estado en marcha cuando sus conductores quedaron dormidos. Dos habían chocado entre ellos; debió haber sido una gran bola de fuego, ya que los autos estaban carbonizados, y Nagini confirmó que los conductores estaban muertos. En otros lugares, vio coches que chocaron contra árboles y altos postes de madera a los costados de la carretera, y por allí ¡uno había colisionado contra una casa! Unos cuantos muggles que estuvieron deambulando por la zona, estaban repartidos por varios partes. Unos parecían dormir cómodamente, mientras que otros habían sufrido caídas más violentas a la par que el hechizo los afectaba, con sus miembros en extraños ángulos, y con sangre acumulándose bajo sus cuerpos.

Probablemente, el lugar favorito de Voldemort durante este paseo matutino era un pequeño grupo de casas acurrucadas todas juntas a la entrada del pueblo. El fuego se había esparcido entre los tres pequeños hogares, destruyéndolos por completo. Incluso los árboles cercanos estaban chamuscados, y los autos estacionados demasiado cerca de las casas habían explotado. Mientras que el fuego estaba extinto, todavía quedaba algo de humo, y el encantador aroma a destrucción.

El pueblo en sí, con su apretada concentración de muggles, ofrecía su particularmente hermosa vista. Con más peatones fuera entre los automóviles, había mas choques que cuerpos de muggles destruidos, apilados o entre los autos, árboles y edificios, claramente atropellados o incluso aún bajo los autos. Un gran autobús había colisionado contra la base de un puente, dejando cuerpos esparcidos en su interior.

Había habido bastantes accidentes con fatales resultados, y suficiente muerte en general, para satisfacer la lujuria de sangre de Voldemort y causar que Nagini reportara el olor a muerte, como para que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de que muchos de los muggles se encontraban dormidos y bajo ningún riesgo. Si, un auto había golpeado una carriola de bebé, pero el marco del carrito había protegido al infante en él, quien dormía contentamente. Un niño que se había estado meciendo en un columpio cayó en la arena debajo, y ahora se encontraba dormido. Incluso algunos de los accidentes automovilísticos incluían a pasajeros protegidos por sus cinturones de seguridad, y bolsas de aire, que dormían en las ruinas de sus autos. Voldemort no miró lo suficientemente cerca a los muggles para ver que, en el caso de que hubieran logrado sobrevivir a lo que les ocurrió en el momento en que cayeron dormidos, ahora se encontraban bien.

- ¡Ah, mi fiel Nagini, le hace bien a mi corazón el ver a estos inservibles parásitos reducidos a ésto! La total inevitabilidad, la certeza del porvenir, simplemente el paso de una modesta cantidad de tiempo, y todos estarán muertos. ¡Y la oportunidad de quitar de en medio a los parásitos y a los débiles del camino de los mágicos! Éste fue sin duda, un trascendental evento, uno que el futuro observará con asombro; ¡el momento en el que aquellos que no merecían espacio en éste mundo, fueron desterrados de él, sin segundos pensamientos, para que aquellos que merecen lo que éste mundo tiene para ofrecer, se aseguren de una gran porción!

Siendo un niño en un orfanato, Tom Riddle había visto prácticamente nada de Inglaterra, y para el momento en que sus horizontes se habían expandido, ya era parte del mundo mágico, no muggle. Pero había un lugar en el Londres muggle del cual había visto una fotografía en un libro que capturo su imaginación en aquel momento, y que luego pasó a representar, para él, los excesos y la locura del mundo muggle; el bullicioso centro, Piccadilly Circus.

- Ven, mi mascota. Visitemos Piccadilly Circus.

Con una escalofriante risa, Voldemort y su serpiente se elevaron en el aire, y comenzaron un relajado vuelo a través de Londres.

X X X X X X X X X X

La Oficina de Emergencias del Ministerio de Magia había llevado a cabo una muy exitosa reunión internacional, dónde mutua cooperación y apoyo eran ofrecidos y planes preliminares de rescate compartidos. El hechizo de animación suspendida había cambiado fundamentalmente la definición de "rescate" en su contexto. Le permitió al Ministerio Británico el enfocarse en un plan que habían desarrollado llamado "Puerto de la Seguridad Operacional". El objetivo de dicho plan era el mover a los muggles durmientes a lugares de refugio seguro, donde el ambiente les permitiera con toda seguridad dormir tranquilos bajo el hechizo. Brujas y magos, capaces de utilizar encantamientos levitadores, moverían a los muggles a los refugios, y el plan era que los squibs los monitorearan para asegurar que todos se encontraban en los refugios sanos y salvos.

Los empleados del Ministerio habían estado trabajando en equipos para identificar localidades en ciudades y pueblos a lo largo de Britania que pudieran resguardar grandes números de muggles, como así también establecer protocolos a seguir en áreas rurales y suburbanas. Cuando Albus Dumbledore se acercó al Ministerio con el pedido de que sus estudiantes en Hogwarts fueran autorizados para ayudar en las tareas, la inicial reacción negativa fue cambiada por dos argumentos del viejo mago (enfocándose en el hecho de que sus estudiantes estaban previstos de la fuerza mágica necesaria, y que tenían un gran deseo de ser de utilidad) y el desarrollo del Puerto de la Seguridad Operacional, "P.S.O", presentaba oportunidades para participar en algunos entornos seguros. Además, al traer estudiantes a Londres, ellos podrían ser asignados con trabajadores del Ministerio o incluso Aurores, una consideración de seguridad adicional. Se llegó a un acuerdo, y una conexión segura vía flú fue establecida entre el Ministerio y Hogwarts. Hoy era el primer día para los voluntarios, quienes hacían cola en el lugar designado en Hogwarts. El grupo establecido incluía estudiantes, y algunos de los magos y brujas adultos hospedados en la escuela.

Ron Weasley estaba, apropiadamente, a la cabeza del grupo de estudiantes esperando para marchar, ya que había estado guiando los equipos informales que habían reunido familiares de estudiantes. Su hermano Charlie se encontraba allí, lo que significaba que Draco se había enlistado también. Fred y George estaban listos para partir, como también Seamus y un gran contingente de Gryffindor. Sirius y Remus se encontraban entre el gentío, aunque aún no muy seguros de los roles que querían llevar. Habían discutido en si tan siquiera deberían ir al ministerio en absoluto, y decidieron al menos empezar allí. A medida que se corría la voz del programa del Ministerio, P.S.O, Sirius tuvo una previsible reacción negativa en cuanto al nombre y no pudo evitar tener una pequeña explosión.

- ¡No voy a pasar mis días en alguna escuela primaria de muggles, levitándolos hacia sus aulas! ¿Dónde está lo divertido en eso?

Remus le sonrió, aunque debía concordar en que ponerlos a ellos, en particular, en tal situación, sería una terrible pérdida de talento. Como Animagos, podrían ciertamente servir en un rol muy diferente, uno en que muchos otros no podrían. Sin embargo, al contrario de su volátil compañero, Remus sí quería escuchar lo que el Ministerio estaba planeando, incluso si Sirius y él decidían actuar por cuenta propia.

Mientras arribaban al Ministerio, el personal recibió a los voluntarios y comenzó a organizarlos en equipos para trabajar en la operación Puerto de la Seguridad Operacional. Sirius y Remus se quedaron a un costado, y observaron como Charlie y Draco eran emparejados con un empleado del Ministerio para ir hacia Cambridge y recoger a los estudiantes de la universidad y llevarlos hacia un lugar seguro. Charlie parecía un poco decepcionado en cuanto a la tarea asignada, pero Draco, sin embargo, lucía aliviado. Los gemelos fueron enviados a los centros comerciales con un grupo de estudiantes y un empleado del Ministerio para rescatar a los compradores y vendedores; los ojos de Ron saltaron en asombro cuando le asignaron lo que él consideraba una tarea muy deseable: trabajar con un Auror y un mago de la edad de Charlie en los metros de Londres, sobre todo en la seguridad de las plataformas y áreas de espera.

Nada de ésto era exactamente lo que Remus o Sirius tenían en mente, así que calladamente salieron del Ministerio y aparecieron en el centro de Londres para ver si había más muggles que necesitaran ser rescatados de los numerosos accidentes que llenaban las calles. En las pocas misiones en las que habían estado hasta la fecha, especialmente cuando se transfiguraban en Lunático y Canuto, sus desarrollados sentidos del olfato y la extraordinaria fuerza de Lunático les habían permitido encontrar a docenas de muggles que los equipos del Ministerio habían pasado por alto. Sirius había pasado tiempo en el Londres muggle, como así también Remus, y recomendó que fueran a uno de sus lugares favoritos para observar a los muggles, el área cercana a Piccadilly Circus.

Mientras comenzaban a caminar por la zona, Canuto olfateó cada coche y autobús cuidadosamente, y Lunático olfateó y usó su gran altura para observar dentro de las ventanillas. Se encontraban en un punto que aparentemente había sido revisado por un extraordinariamente competente equipo, pero luego llegaron a la rotonda.  
>Había un absoluto amontonamiento de caos, dónde los autobuses y coches habían colisionado entre ellos, postes de luz, y el monumento en el centro, y algunos pocos habían incluso saltado la curva estrellándose contra los edificios. Había un gran acumulamiento de agua, seguramente, una boca de incendio había sido chocada también.<p>

Sus sensibles oídos captaron algo; un aleteante sonido, pero no eran aves. Conservando la naturaleza de sus núcleos humanos, el hombrelobo retrocedió hacia una puerta camuflándose entre las sombras, donde el enrome perro negro se mantuvo firme y escaneó los cielos. Tomó un minuto para Voldemort y su familiar, Nagini, el aterrizar cerca del monumento en el centro de Piccadilly Circus. Canuto notó con alivio, que estaba a favor del viento de ellos. La serpiente podría ser capaz de sentirlo en el aire. Por eso mismo, cuando pudo observar de manera detallada como la apariencia de Voldemort se había tornado tan parecida a la de una serpiente, se preguntó si el demente sería capaz también de saborear el aire con su lengua. Con tanto sigilo como su forma canina podía manejar, lenta y cautelosamente caminó hacia el extraño par.  
>Voldemort inhaló de forma profunda mientras admiraba el caos. Podía oler los combustibles fósiles que los muggles amaban tanto, a medida que la gasolina se derramaba de los tanques partidos en los coches; y había habido incendios, podía olerlos también. Y muerte; no necesitaba de Nagini para confirmar que varios de los muggles habían perecido en la destrucción ante él. Su corazón se hinchó al divisar cuerpos ensangrentados de muggles en coches aplastados, bajo éstos y bajo autobuses, e incluso algunos puestos entre los autos y los edificios. Sintió una momentánea punzada de arrepentimiento. Podía imaginarse el sonido de los choques, todas esas estúpidas alarmas muggles sin detenerse, y el crujido de los incendios, pero estaba todo en silencio ahora. Se consoló a si mismo con el pensamiento de que no habría habido el sonido de gritos, el chillidos de los muggles, por que ya se encontraban dormidos y callados al suceder todo. Si se lo hubiera perdido, en verdad habría estado desanimado. Ésta escena de destrucción había sido una silenciosa en términos de los sonidos de angustiosos humanos que tanto amaba, por lo que ver el evento varios días después no quitaba tanto placer a la experiencia.<p>

Voldemort comenzó a caminar al rededor de la rotonda, para apreciar cada sangriento detalle del cuadro que había creado, cuando cortó una profunda inhalación al ver a un enorme perro negro sentado en sus cuartos traseros, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos negros. Estaba tan emocionado, que aplaudió sus manos en contento.

- ¡Un Grim! ¡Qué maravilloso!, que augurio más fortuito, ¡una oscura bendición por mi trabajo! -

Nagini se encontraba inspeccionando al perro negro también, su lengua palpando el aire frenéticamente.

- Amo, éste no es un perro, esta criatura tiene magia.-

- Bueno, ¡Por supuesto que tiene magia! ¡Es el Grim! El presagio de la muerte, que viene a admirar la destrucción que he traído aquí.-

Con reluciente entusiasmo y orgullo, Voldemort se dirigió hacia el perro, que se había alzado y se encontraba lenta y calmadamente acercándose hacia él.

- ¿Te he dado un poco de trabajo, no es cierto, amigo mío? - preguntó mientras hacía un ademán señalado el entorno. El Grim meneó la cola, para el obvio placer de Voldemort. - ¡Pero no hay que ser impaciente! Veo que muchos de los muggles y probablemente algunos magos se han vuelto a tu cargo ni bien los induje en el sueño, con choques, caídas e incendios, pero los que aún viven duermen y no despertarán. Probablemente no durarán más de un día o dos antes que la falta de agua les conduzca a la muerte. ¡Morirán pronto, en masa! Y será un mundo mucho más diferente, mucho mejor cuando termine. Hay algunos magos que salvaré, para que la raza mágica sobreviva. Pero ninguno de éstos insectos, los muggles. Y solo será un grupo de elegidos de aquellos que poseen magia; aquellos que son de sangre pura y magia poderosa, y que han buscado mi favor. Será un glorioso nuevo mundo, con todos en él trabajando en armonía, en pos de las metas con las que me identifico.-

Voldemort comenzó a caminar a la par del Grim que deambulaba junto a él, para luego agacharse y acariciar la espalda de la aterradora bestia y rascarle ligeramente detrás de las orejas, ganándose otro meneo de cola por sus esfuerzos. Soltó su escalofriante riza, que se apagó ni bien la serpiente siseó algo en su oído, logrando que se detuviera de inmediato y girara sobre su espalda. Canuto entró en pánico momentáneamente al darse cuenta que Voldemort había divisado a Lunático. Otra horripilante riza se dejó escuchar del maniático.

- ¡Oh, ésto se pone cada vez mejor! ¡Quién viera jamás a un hombre lobo salvaje a plena luz del día, en medio de todos estos muggles! ¡Debe estarse dando un festín, casi tan bueno como el tuyo, amigo mío!

Canuto sopesó por un momento la idea de echar a correr y perseguir a Lunático, que pensó sería la actitud propia de un Grim, pero notó que Voldemort estaba caminando hacia la entrada del metro. Recordó haber escuchado que equipos del Ministerio fueron enviados para juntar a los muggles durmientes en las plataformas del metro, así que empezó a ladrar en una advertencia desenfrenada. Fingió interés en una particularmente horrible ruina, esperando distraer a Voldemort de su entrada al metro. Funcionó momentáneamente, mientras Voldemort erróneamente asumía que el ladrido y el frenesí se debía a que la muerte había reclamado otra victima en el auto. Pero Voldemort se retrasó solo lo suficiente como para ofrecerle otra rascada en felicitación detrás de las orejas.

- ¡Buen chico! ¡Cuánta diversión estás teniendo hoy! Sígueme si gustas, deseo ver que puede haber sucedido debajo en el metro muggle.- estaba a punto de entrar en la estación del metro.

Lunático se había revelado con la esperanza de darle una oportunidad a Canuto de correr hacia él, y cuando éste no vino hacia él, se quedo a una distancia segura manteniendo la pista de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con Canuto, utilizando el ultra sensible oído que su forma mágica de animago le proveía. Afortunadamente, él, también, había escuchado al menos a uno de los equipos del Ministerio siendo enviado a hacer su tarea de rescate a los metros. Aún más, afortunadamente, había vivido durante periodos de tiempo en pisos baratos del mundo muggle, uno en particular muy cerca de éste punto. Había utilizado esta estación de metro muchas veces, y sabía cuántas diferentes entradas bajo tierra conectaban a una plataforma en común debajo de ellos. Cuando Lunático escuchó a Voldemort expresar su intención de ir hacia la estación de metro, se adentró en la entrada más cercana. Podía escuchar a gente ahí debajo, por lo que corrió mas allá de las barreras de entrada hacia los trenes y siguió los sonidos. Una vez se acercó, se transfiguró de vuelta en Remus Lupin mientras se adelantaba hacia un equipo de rescate. No quería que la repentina aparición de un hombre lobo generara gritos. Encontró a un equipo de rescate levitando a varios muggles sobre una de las plataformas principales, al parecer habiéndolos recogido de estaciones más pequeñas de línea. Haciendo un gesto de silencio con ademanes rápidos y toscos, sujetó a Ron, el Auror, y al otro mago y los empujó gentil pero urgentemente hacia abajo junto con los durmientes muggles. Susurrando, y girando sus caras lejos de la escalera, les dijo – Cierren los ojos. Pretendan estar dormidos, al igual que los muggles. ¡AHORA! - Remus hizo su transformación en animago a la par que se ponía en pie, justo a tiempo. Voldemort arribó en la plataforma para ver al masivo hombrelobo de cuclillas sobre media docena de muggles durmientes. Lunático lanzó la más feroz y hostil de las miradas que fue capaz de realizar a la par que mostraba las fauces. No estaba seguro de si Voldemort tomaría acciones hostiles contra él. Había sonado en la parte superior como si el demente estuviera de buen humor, pero ¿cómo saberlo? Lunático solo quería lucir lo mas formidable posible, y crear la impresión de que estaba por atacar a los muggles dormidos, en pos de proteger a Ron y a los otros. Lanzó un gruñido bajo de advertencia mientras mantenía la vista fija en Voldemort y Nagini con recelo. Voldemort estaba, en efecto, de un humor increíble. Se inclinó en una elegante floritura hacia el imponente y feroz hombrelobo, y con una risita, dijo - ¡Nada más lejos de mi intención está el interponerme entre un hombrelobo hambriento y su próxima comida! ¡Le agradezco, mi buen señor, por su ayuda en acelerar el fallecimiento de estos durmientes estorbos! - Canuto había seguido a Voldemort hacia la estación del metro, para su contento cuando vio al perro otra vez. Con otra rascada tras las orejas del animal, dijo - ¡Ah, amigo mio, más trabajo para ti! Éstos muggles están, al parecer, a punto de acabar su tiempo en esta Tierra.-

Con una horripilante risa, Voldemort les dio la espalda y sobre voló las escaleras marchando lejos del metro hacia el cielo de Londres. Canuto corrió tras él, para verificar que se hubiera ido, mientras que el Sabueso Infernal se mantenía en guardia sobre los muggles dormidos y los aterrorizados magos. Fue solo cuando un perro negro apareció bajando las escaleras una vez más, transformándose mitad de camino en Sirius Black, que Lunático retornó a la forma humana de Remus Lupin, abrazando a su amante con un fuerte agarre.

- ¿Ha dejado el área? -

Un radiante Sirius, haciendo rebotar sus largos rizos, asintió afirmativamente.

- ¡¿En qué diablos pensabas, caminando junto a él? -

- Pareció una buena idea en el momento.-

- Ya hablaremos luego, tu y yo.-

Juntos, Sirius y Remus ayudaron a los tres magos a ponerse en pie, sacudiéndose las ropas. Ron abrazó cálidamente a ambos hombres en gratitud, que pareció darle a los otros dos un poco de alivio. Sabían que Ron era un buen amigo de Harry Potter y asumieron que éstos dos lo eran también. El Auror notó que los había visto en el grupo en el Ministerio, pero no los vio partir como parte de uno de los equipos. Todos los equipos de rescate tenían al menos un Auror o empleado del Ministerio; éste equipo en particular tenía dos ya que uno de los integrantes era estudiante de Hogwarts. Remus explicó que Sirius y él pensaron en unirse a los equipos del Ministerio, pero que llegaron a la conclusión de que podrían ser de mayor utilidad si continuaban de manera privada. El Auror hizo una mueca. En su considerada opinión, este par de amateurs estaban creando innecesarios problemas en una situación ya de por si complicada con sus bien intencionadas pero temerarias excursiones "privadas". Antes de que pudiera argumentar contra el imprudente comportamiento de esos dos, Ron hizo la pregunta que estaba en la mente del resto de sus compañeros.

- ¿Era Quien-Tu-sabes el que acaba de entrar aquí?-

Ante el asentimiento de Sirius y Remus, la mandíbula del Auror quedó floja en asombro. El otro Auror cayó desmallado, y Ron, con una gran sonrisa, exclamó - ¡Increíble!

- ¿Les proveyeron de trasladores para regresar al Ministerio? - preguntó Sirius.

El Auror mostró un puñado de monedas – Las plateadas llevan a los muggles y magos heridos derecho a San Mungo, y los dorados nos trasladarán al Ministerio. Los de cobre; todos tenemos uno, vibran en nuestros bolsillos si hay un problema y si eso sucede, debemos regresar al Ministerio de inmediato. -

- Bien. Necesitamos regresar inmediatamente, y deberían llamar al resto de los equipos también. Los muggles sobrevivirán un día más. Voldemort está fuera rondando; contemplando el desastre que ha creado. No se ha percatado de que todos aquellos con magia se encuentran despiertos, y que los muggles están bajo estasis, y no queremos que se entere, lo cual podría suceder si divisa a un equipo trabajando. Remus, ¿puedes cargar al pobre diablo? -

Remus tomó en vilo al mago, que seguía inconsciente, como si fuese un niño pequeño, ganándose una curiosa mirada del Auror. Juntos, Ron, Sirius y Remus tocaron el medallón dorado sostenido por el Auror, y fueron transportados hacia el Ministerio.

X X X X X X X X X X

Harry estaba cada vez más inquieto, y para ser honestos, un poco aburrido. Se había pasado la mañana metido en sus oficinas, trabajando con el Director, Severus y Hermione. El Director había pasado varias productivas horas después que despachara a todos a dormir. La conexión que Harry había señalado entre el pasaje en los libros de Luz y Oscuridad de Salazar Slytherin fue confirmado por el consiguiente estudio, y había pasado otro poco de tiempo consultando los libros de esclavitud que Hermione hubiera encontrado en la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy, y las memorias en el pensadero que Severus había provisto del ritual de iniciación para los Mortífagos. Le había pedido a Harry que releyera varios pasajes de ambos volúmenes con él, discutiendo la manera en que estaban redactados, tratando de exprimir hasta el último ápice de sentido en los mismos, por lo que Harry los había vuelto a traducir, para luego discutir cada traducción en gran detalle con el resto. Mientras trabajaba la noche pasada, el Director había comenzado a realizar algunos teoremas, y tenía al menos tres pergaminos cubiertos en runas antiguas y lo que parecían cálculos matemáticos. Severus había comenzado a ojearlos, y Hermione pacientemente esperó su turno. Harry echó un vistazo a lo que había llamado la atención del resto, y meneó su cabeza: así como los libros escritos en Parsel parecían garabatos para ellos, éstos pergaminos eran prácticamente igual de ininteligibles para él. Cuando había vuelto a traducir los pasajes clave, defendiendo y re verificando sus traducciones por segunda vez, los demás al fin parecieron aceptar que ya tenían cuánta información era posible obtener de parte de los volúmenes, por lo que comenzaron a discutir las teorías e ideas de Dumbledore. Harry asumió que en cuanto terminaran, tendrían un hechizo o encantamiento que él podría lanzar para bloquear el drenaje de la Marca Tenebrosa, o quizás incluso removerla por completo, y de alguna forma llevarlo a cabo en aquellos que portaran la Marca, con suerte no de un mago o bruja a la vez, y que de alguna forma no requiriera que dicho mago o bruja tuviera que cooperar. Hasta que llegaran a tal punto, sin embargo, no había nada en realidad que Harry pudiera hacer para contribuir, y lo ponía inquieto el sentarse ahí observando y escuchando discusiones que él simplemente no entendía.

- Creo que daré un paseo por los invernaderos, para ver como le va a Neville.-

Severus levantó la mirada, y asintió en entendimiento. - Iré por ti ni bien tengamos algo listo.-

Mientras Harry salía del castillo y comenzaba a caminar a través del sendero que llevaba a los invernaderos, se maravilló del número de personas fuera y al rededor de los terrenos. Incluso con tal cantidad de estudiantes voluntarios para asistir en los rescates del Ministerio, y trabajando en las mazmorras en pociones, ¡había aun tantas personas en Hogwarts! Se encontraba a medio camino de su destino, cuando una voz lo llamó por detrás. - ¡Hey, Harry, espera! -

Para el asombro de Harry Potter, otro joven, alto y de cabello rojizo, que había estado caminando a unos pocos pasos delante de él, se volteó también ante la llamada. Neville se encontraba todavía a cierta distancia, mientras que los dos Harrys se contemplaban. El alto muchacho se le acercó, con la mano extendida para sacudir la de Harry en un saludo. - Hola, imagino que tu eres Harry Potter, ya que he visto algunas fotografías tuyas. Gusto en conocerte, y gracias por despertarnos.- Harry estaba un poco sorprendido, al darse cuenta que reconocía al otro muchacho, también llamado Harry, del limitado acceso que había tenido a los periódicos y programas televisivos aya en el mundo muggle. - Gusto en conocerlo a usted también, señor. -

El príncipe rió entre dientes ante el "señor". - Harry, tu eres la realeza en éste mundo, no yo. Estoy sorprendido de que me reconozcas. Muchos de los verdaderos magos no tienen idea quien soy.-

- Bueno, crecí en el mundo muggle, que es, el no mágico. Sólo me entere de que era un mago cuando cumplí los once años, así que te he visto en los periódicos y en los programas de televisión. ¿Creo haber escuchado que tu y tu hermano son squibs? -

Los dos chicos charlaron hasta que Neville los alcanzó, y Harry hizo las introducciones. Para la diversión de ambos Harrys fue claro que, gracias a la crianza mágica de Neville, éste no tenía idea quién era el otro muchacho, y fue claro para Harry Potter también, que a su nuevo conocido le gustaba de ésta forma. Deseándole al joven un buen día, Harry y Neville se adelantaron hacia la oficina de la Profesora Sprout, que Neville estaba utilizando como su plataforma para la gestión de los invernaderos. La pequeña oficina estaba ubicada en un espacio donde el castillo, una pared del mismo y los invernaderos convergían, para que de esa forma la Profesora Sprout pudiera llegar a sus Hufflepuffs, y a sus plantas, con igual facilidad y velocidad. La parte de la oficina más cercana a los invernaderos se asemejaba más a un cobertizo de macetas que a una oficina en si, y ésta era el área que Neville había tomado para su trabajo. Había hecho gráficos de lo que crecía en tal lugar, qué cuidados requería y con qué frecuencia, qué era necesario para la producción de pociones, y quién estaba asignado para tomar cuidados de tal cosa. Era bastante impresionante.

- De hecho, la Profesora Sprout me ha pedido que deje los gráficos una vez todo ésto termine. Ella mantiene gran parte del conocimiento de lo que sucede aquí abajo en su cabeza. Me tomo un día o cosa así el agrupar todo ésto en un solo lugar, pero ahora que lo tengo, es tan sencillo mantener el orden de las cosas, y debería funcionar para ella también. He realizado también algunos gráficos sobre su "escuadrón squib" para que sepa lo que se les ha asignado a cada uno. Hace más fácil para ella el no enseñarles algo nuevo cada día, y creo que ellos están mas contentos cuando pueden comenzar a aprender como manejar las cosas mejor. Era un poco ruidoso por aquí al principio cuando todos estaban aterrorizados por todo, pero ahora muchos de ellos se están sintiendo cómodos con al menos una planta o tarea.-

Los dos charlaron durante un tiempo, pero eventualmente, Neville tuvo que salir hacia los invernaderos para ver cómo iban las cosas.

- ¿Puedo ir también? No quiero regresar al castillo todavía.-

Neville asintió ante la petición, y juntos comenzaron a marchar camino a los invernaderos, mientras Neville señalaba y luego hacía anotaciones en una pequeña libreta que cargaba sobre las cosas que necesitaban ser hechas; una planta en necesidad de una maceta mas grande, varias plantas que necesitaban una poda, unas pocas que deberían alimentarse con una chuleta de cerdo esta noche y otras a las que vendría bien un buen filete. Harry había tomado las clases requeridas de Herbología, pero nunca había pasado más tiempo del absolutamente mínimo necesario en los invernaderos, por lo que nunca había visto la mayoría de ésas cosas ni aprendido más de los avanzados cuidados que Neville obviamente tenía.

- Estoy realmente impresionado con lo mucho que sabes de ésto, Neville. Las clases de Herbología que tomamos ni siquiera mostraban todas éstas otras plantas y cosas que los herbologístas necesitan saber. -

- En realidad Harry, las clases requeridas aquí solo tocan la superficie. Cuando comienzas a estudiar para tus T.I.M.O.S o E.X.T.A.S.I.S, necesitas pasar tiempo aquí con las plantas y trabajar con ellas, por que no puedes obtener el nivel de detalle simplemente con los libros de texto. -

Habían llegado a una hilera de altas plantas que parecían estar conspirando entre ellas para frustrar los esfuerzos de la cosecha de sus hojas maduras. Una vez estuvo claro que ni Neville ni Harry tenían interés en su follaje, las plantas se calmaron un poco al final de la hilera, a pesar de que había alguien trabajando en la fila que definitivamente estaba tras dichas hojas, logrando que las plantas redirigieran sus esfuerzos contra esa pobre alma.

- Una de las squibs fue asignada para la recolección de las hojas aquí; son un ingrediente básico en una poción regeneradora de nervios que se necesita en gran cantidad; tuvo un primer día muy difícil y armó un terrible alboroto, pero una vez le tomó la mano, creo que se molestaría si la asignamos para que realice otra tarea. Es por eso que estoy tratando de ayudar a la Profesora Sprout a mantener las asignaciones como están. -

Mientras Neville describía las plantas y los esfuerzos por podar sus hojas, Harry se encontraba demasiado concentrado en mirar quién estaba al final de la fila como para prestar atención a lo que el chico decía. Fijó la vista con el comienzo de una respiración aguda al encontrarse a si mismo cara a cara con ¡Tía Petunia!

Se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial. - Tía Petunia, ¿has conocido ya a Neville Longbottom? Es uno de mis compañeros de clase, y se encuentra gestionando los invernaderos para la Profesora Sprout. Neville, ésta es mi tía, Petunia Dursley. - Ella parecía reluctante a incluso abrir la boca (por primera vez, en la memoria de Harry), pero murmuró un rápido hola mientras extraía su mano de un guante de piel de dragón y alcanzaba para estrechar la mano del joven. Ambos notaron la forma en que ella se limpió la mano contra su manga antes de devolverla a la seguridad del guante. Mientras que Harry había visto a Petunia la noche anterior, sintió que debería hablarle por unos pocos minutos, dejando que Neville avanzara, diciéndole a Harry que lo buscaría en el almuerzo.

- Asique, parece que te has recobrado de tu conmoción. ¿Te estás sintiendo mejor? -

- Sí, de hecho, lo estoy. Pude regresar a mi dormitorio para dormir la noche anterior. -

- ¿Acostumbrándote a la vida en un castillo mágico? Escuché que fue un elfo doméstico el que te alteró. Pueden ser un poco atemorizantes la primera vez que los ves, ¿cierto? -

Petunia observó a Harry con sospecha. ¿Por qué estaba siendo gentil con ella? Seguía siendo un fenómeno, pero sí lucía un poco diferente, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de observarlo a plena luz del día. Algo era distinto. Lucía distinto, pero no podía dar en la tecla. Más aya de eso, se desenvolvía de forma distinta aquí. No era el sumiso, quejica, casi servil pequeño mocoso que siempre era en Privet Drive. Parecía tener confianza en sí mismo. Bueno, ¡al menos algo de toda la disciplina y guía dada por Vernon y ella misma, sin hablar del correcto ejemplo que su Dudders proveía, debía al fin haber dado frutos! No iba a permitirle pensar que nada era fundamentalmente distinto solo por que estuvieran en su escuela en vez de su casa. ¡Oh, eso nunca pasaría!

- ¿Qué tan rápido podemos salir de éste lugar? Quiero llevarme a mi Vernon y mi Dudley y marcharnos lo antes posible, de regreso a donde se encuentra la gente normal. - su declaración fue seguida por un sonoro hipo, y Harry trató de esconder su sonrisa. Intuyó que esa declaración no fue lo bastante negativa como para producir un fuerte eructo o gas, pero si lo suficiente como para merecer un sonoro hipo. ¡Severus se había superado a sí mismo con ese hechizo!

Harry no picó el anzuelo. - Tía Petunia, muchos de nosotros estamos trabajando tan duro como podemos para regresaros a sus vidas, pero pasarán al menos varios meses hasta que los hechizos durmientes desaparezcan, y no hay nada que podamos hacer para acelerarlo. En éstos momentos, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por mantener seguras a las personas dormidas mientras duermen, y para regresar el mundo muggle de regreso a lo que era, de la mejor manera posible. Hay cosas que debemos reparar, y cosas que debemos mantener en marcha, para que el mundo sea lo más parecido a lo que era para cuando los muggles despierten. Te lo aseguro, no estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Al menos mientras estás aquí, eres alimentada y alojada. Éste es en verdad un mundo fascinante. Tantas cosas parecen familiares, como lo que tu conoces en el mundo muggle, pero son totalmente diferentes aquí. Incluso si planeas volver de inmediato a tu existencia muggle cuando sea tiempo de marchar, espero que quieras experimentar solo algunas de las maravillas de éste mundo, algunas que tantos no tienen ni la oportunidad de ver. -

Harry hizo una pausa para mirarla con sus sorprendentes ojos verdes brillando. Petunia lo miró, y de repente lo vio. ¡Éso era! ¿Dónde estaban sus lentes? ¿Había gastado dinero en comprar lentes de contacto? ¡Ciertamente Vernon y ella no iban a pagar por tal extravagancia para un mocoso bueno para nada! Él volvió a hablar. - De hecho, Tía Petunia, puedes tener un lugar en éste mundo. Si elijes caminar por el sendero hacia una vida mágica, puedo ver que será una muy placentera y gratificante existencia para ti. Será tu elección, una que no debes tomar ahora, pero piénsalo. El tiempo llegará cuando debas decidir, y tendrás solo una oportunidad para hacerlo.-

- ¿Qué tontería es ésta? ¿Qué estás balbuceando? ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con éste mundo mágico, y no puedo fantasear cómo la vida junto a éstos fenómenos ( con su comentario puntuado por un muy sonoro pedo) será nada menos enloquecedora, no gratificante! ¿Por qué, en nombre de Dios estás hablando de ésa forma? ¡Suenas demente! - Para sorpresa de Petunia, Harry no se estremeció mientras hablaba de forma tan dura hacia él, y no hizo intento alguno de aplacarla o disculparse. La observó calmadamente, lo que solo logró alterarla más, y sus hábitos primarios saltaron a la superficie. Alzó su mano para abofetear a Harry en la cara por su imprudencia, cuando él casualmente agitó su mano, y ella se encontró con que no podía mover su brazo en absoluto. Por más que lo intentara, su brazo colgaba sin fuerzas a su costado, y no lograba moverlo. Miró a Harry con la rabia bullendo, sus ojos ardiendo y la vena en su sien pulsando, y el tenía la audacia de responderle la mirada, sin cubrirse ni disculparse. Parecía absolutamente imperturbable, mientras sonreía y se alejaba.  
><em><strong><br>**_- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a alejarte de mi, muchacho! ¡Regresa aquí en éste momento y deshaz lo que sea que le hiciste a mi brazo! ¡Impertinente bastardo! (puntuado por un resonante eructo) ¡Le diré a Vernon cuando despierte! ¡No verás una pizca de comida, o serás capaz de sentarte por una semana cuando tengas que regresar a Privet Drive este verano, solo espera y verás! -

Harry se giró brevemente, tomándose solo el tiempo para lanzar un hechizo silenciador, y continuó su calmado paseo de regreso al castillo. Nada de lo que Petunia dijera lo molestó. Había visto los senderos que se abrirían ante ella, y estaba sorprendido de que alguien tan antagonista a la magia pudiera encontrar su verdadera felicidad en medio de lo que ahora despreciaba tan fervientemente.

Siempre había pensado que su vida era un circo de tres pistas, pero éste posible futuro para su tía era alucinante.

**NdT**: Si, me imagino lo que se estarán preguntando todos. ¿Cómo es que actualiza ahora, si hace dos días dijo que tardaría al menos dos semanas?  
>Bueno, mi única explicación es que mi mama se hizo cargo de mi hermano ayer y tuve la oportunidad de sentarme a traducir, y para mi sorpresa, se me fue la noche en vela y cuando quise parar, me di cuenta que me quedaban dos párrafos para terminar el capítulo. ¿Maravilloso, no? :D<p>

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Traté de dejarlo lo mejor posible, háganme saber si hay errores de ortografía (aunque no creo, por que me fije bien), pero aún así, estoy muy contenta de poder dejarles éste capitulo hoy, para que lo disfruten y comiencen con alegría el fin de semana :D.

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, los que pusieron desde mi aviso me hicieron muy feliz :) no paren, me dan fuerzas.

Bueno, ahora, estoy muy cansada por que llevo la noche entera sin dormir, así que los dejo para que disfruten de su día y nos veremos probablemente de aca a una o dos semanas; todavía no se bien cuando por que el ritmo en mi casa todavía no se acentuó asi que no quiero dejar una fecha para despúes no poder cumplir con ella.

Nos vemos angelitos, espero que disfruten el capi nuevo.

Besos Ero_Floppy

Mis agradecimientos a: _**silhermar, adnavres, tenshi, Valethsnape, proserpinah (x2), Lilly W. Malfoy, Youko Dorado, LunaticaRemsie, Brenssy, RAC, Nerea, anacereza, Ale Snape Li (x2), Vivi Neko, Wanda-Marie840 (x2), shineevero, SerenitaKou **_por sus comentarios desde mi ultima actualización. 


	8. Borrones Parte 1 y 2 (Re-editado)

Capítulo 85 - Borrones

Severus sonrió internamente a medida que repasaba los cálculos de Albus por tercera vez. El vejete, a pesar de todos sus caramelos de limón y sus centelleantes miradas para con el personal y los estudiantes, era un mago muy inteligente. Había hecho un excelente trabajo deconstruyendo la Marca Tenebrosa. Como Harry había supuesto, el enfoque de Voldemort al crear la Marca estaba basado enteramente en el trabajo que encontró preservado en los Libros de la Oscuridad de Salazar Slytherin. Cada elemento del ritual asociado con tomar la Marca estaba registrado en éstos volúmenes. Él y Harry habían revisado todos las anotaciones y creado un pequeño índice de los temas pertinentes en cada uno, y luego Harry atentamente había traducido todos los que parecían tener al menos la menor relevancia en cuanto a la Marca Tenebrosa y su ritual. Ésta mañana, luego de que Albus hubiera pasado prácticamente toda la noche trabajando con el material, se había sentado con Harry por unas horas para revisar de manera meticulosa cada traducción, en busca de cualquier matiz oscuro que se les pudiera haber escapado.

Una vez más, Severus se encontraba sorprendido por la respuesta de Harry, aunque llegados a éste punto, la verdad sea dicha, no debería haber sido una sorpresa. La parcialidad de Harry hacia la acción sobre la reflexión le aseguraba que nunca sería uno de los intelectuales destacados de su generación, pero era capaz de concentrarse cuando era necesario. No se irritaba ni exasperaba ante los interrogatorio del Director. Fue luego de que los tres estuvieron satisfechos de que cada ápice de significado había sido arrebatado de los ancestrales escritos que empezaron a discutir el trabajo nocturno de Albus para hallar la forma de contrarrestar la magia detrás de la Marca Tenebrosa. En éste punto, Harry se había puesto predeciblemente ansioso y aburrido, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se fuera en busca de Neville.

Albus había ideado varias teorías acerca de contrarrestar la magia de la Marca Tenebrosa, elaboradas primariamente de la traducción del material en el Libro de la Luz y varios de los libros que Lucius Malfoy había reunido (y escondido) en su biblioteca privada. Todos convinieron en que las fuentes del material eran fidedignas, y por ende, el trabajo de Albus era sólido, pero él y Hermione habían ojeado unas pocas áreas; todos los ajustes parecían estar en orden.

Para las primeras horas de la tarde, su arduo trabajo había dado como resultado un hechizo que todos acordaron parecía razonablemente probable que contrarrestara a la Marca Tenebrosa. Albus sentía que el hechizo rompería la conexión entre un mago y Voldemort, imposibilitándolo en su intento de localizar y juntar a sus Mortífagos, o de drenar sus poderes. Hermione concordó con ésto, pero su interpretación de la magia que envolvía a la Marca Tenebrosa la llevaba a pensar que la misma desaparecería una vez su enlace fuera removido. Severus declinó formar parte de la teoría, no muy seguro de que sus desesperados deseos de librarse de la maldita Marca no lo cegaran a errores en la investigación que dieron paso a esa conclusión.

La práctica de hechizos de Hermione fue analizada por Albus y Severus, y llegaron a la conclusión de que el encantamiento no lastimaría al que lo lanzara ni al que estaba dirigido, aunque había algo de inquietud en el hecho de que no pudieran predecir de manera exacta cómo la Marca Tenebrosa en si reaccionaría al hechizo a medida que su magia era neutralizada. Cientos de teorías, cientos de especulaciones, pero era momento ya de probarlo de manera real.

Severus comenzó a desabotonar su túnica para exponer su antebrazo, pero Albus lo detuvo con una gentil mano.

- No, mi muchacho. Tu Marca esta resguardada en estos momentos, y necesitaremos primero deshacer esas protecciones antes de que podamos intentar usar este hechizo en ti. No quiero dejarte expuesto, especialmente si necesitamos hacer futuras correcciones en el hechizo.

Una vez sepamos que tenemos un encantamiento viable, nos daremos el lujo de exponerte a ti.

El hombre lució un poco descolocado ante eso, pero debía aceptar que gozaba de cierta protección con las bandas plateadas, y sería una perdida del tiempo que llevó proveerlas el deshacerse de las mismas por un experimento que podría no funcionar.

- Tenemos dos estudiantes aquí que llevan la Marca, y creo que hay 40 o 50 Mortífagos en éstos momentos en la Mansión Malfoy como invitados de Lucius para recibir tratamiento. ¿Quizás uno de ellos se ofrezca como voluntario?

- Preferiría no probar un hechizo en un estudiante de ésta escuela. Sería mejor utilizar un mago adulto que se haya ofrecido. Se que hay Mortífagos en la mansión de Lucius, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de divulgar la conexión entre su casa y esta oficina para traerlos, y mucho menos invitar a Hogwarts a declarados Mortífagos que podrían aun ser fieles a Voldemort. ¿Quizás podríamos ir allí?

- Podemos viajar vía flú a la biblioteca e invitar voluntarios para que se nos unan y así probar el hechizo. Estoy seguro de que a Lucius no le importará, solo espero que no haya una escasez de voluntarios.-

Albus trató de desalentar a Hermione de ir a la Mansión Malfoy, pero como descaradamente señaló ella, era la más despejada de los dos, ya que ella había dormido la noche que el director se pasó trabajando y el Profesor Snape no podría ser de utilidad ya que no querían que participara en el lanzamiento del hechizo para que su propia Marca Tenebrosa no interfiriera. Claramente no iba a ser dejada atrás, y pensándolo bien, era en realidad bastante necesario que la joven fuera con ellos.

Una vez que los tres aterrizaran en las puertas de la biblioteca, Severus se dirigió al salón de baile que era ahora la enfermería, para pedirle a los medimagos que identificaran a aquellos en su cuidado que se encontraran en relativamente buenas condiciones como para hacer una decisión informada sobre ser voluntarios del ejecutamiento experimental de un hechizo. Muchos ya se habían recuperado a medida que se habían trasladado a las habitaciones para huéspedes de la Mansión Malfoy, y un elfo doméstico reunió a Lucius y estos otros magos para encontrarse con Severus y así discutir lo que se requería. La mayoría de ellos se encontraban entusiasmados y dispuestos de participar, pero Lucius reclamó el honor de ser el primer sujeto de prueba, insistiendo en que siendo el mas recuperado del grupo, estaba mas capacitado para tomar el riesgo del primer ejecutamiento de un nuevo hechizo. Severus pensó, pero sabiamente no dijo, que esto también le permitía a Lucius ser el primero en librarse del agobio de la Marca. Se encontraba esperando ver la expresión en el rostro de Lucius cuando se diera cuenta de que la persona en realizar este tan esperado hechizo era nadie mas que la Señorita Granger. Guió a Lucius y a dos de los medimagos, pedidos para observar, hacia la biblioteca.

Mientras Severus estaba seguro de haber visto el parpadeo de una muy negativa emoción cruzar el rostro de Lucius cuando Albus se hizo a un costado y fue obviamente claro que Hermione era la que ejecutaría el hechizo, la impasibilidad del hombre ganó la batalla mientras exponía de forma altanera su antebrazo hacia ella. Por su lado, Hermione era ajena a todo menos al complicado hechizo que estaba por lanzar, utilizando todo su poder y concentración. Severus y Albus tomaron sus posiciones en los flancos, mientras ella encaraba a Lucius, quien mantenía su brazo extendido. Los medimagos se mantuvieron a un costado, observando todo con interés.

Largos momentos pasaron mientras Hermione movía su varita sobre el brazo de Lucius en un extraordinariamente complicado patrón, mientras entonaba el hechizo que ellos tres habían diseñado. Mientras concluía el conjuro, apuntó su varita hacia la Marca Tenebrosa y enfocó todo su poder allí. Lentamente, un halo de luz serpenteó desde su varita hacia la Marca, y mientras la sostenía firmemente, la luz creció en intensidad, finalmente reluciendo del blanco mas brillante. Para aquellos que habían presenciado el ritual que creó la Marca Tenebrosa, era un contrapunto interesante, ya que en el proceso de colocación de la misma, un conjunto muy similar de movimientos intrincados de varita, seguidos de un parecido foco de energía mágica fueron usados, aunque en lugar de una blanca, brillante luz, un torrente de oscuridad había aparecido. La luz del hechizo de Hermione brilló blanca por un minuto completo antes de desvanecerse lentamente.

Cuando bajó su varita al finalizar el conjuro, los cinco magos presentes se inclinaron para inspeccionar el antebrazo de Lucius. La Marca aún se encontraba allí, aunque ya se había desvanecido significativamente y parecía aclararse aún más a medida que los momentos pasaban. Uno de los medimagos comenzó a realizar hechizos de diagnóstico a Lucius, quién lucía extrañamente pálido, incluso para los estándares comunes de un Malfoy. Todos sus signos vitales parecían en orden, pero en el momento en que la Marca en su brazo se desvaneció hacia el olvido, cayó desmayado. Severus y Albus lo sujetaron, y dirigieron hacia una silla. Mientras los medimagos lo atendían, Albus realizó hechizos de diagnóstico por su cuenta, y en al momento en que los ojos azul plomizo de Lucius parpadeaban abiertos, declaró que el vínculo mágico entre Lucius y Voldemort había sido cortado.

- ¡Felicitaciones, Señorita Granger! ¡Lo hizo! Lucius, tu Marca Tenebrosa se ha ido, al igual que la conexión entre Voldemort y tú.-

Lucius no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante la mención del nombre, pero una enorme sonrisa que lucía chocantemente genuina iluminó su rostro. Con las piernas ligeramente inestables, se puso de pié mientras continuaba admirando su ahora intacto brazo, y tomó un profundo aliento. Había soñado con éste momento desde hacía años. Mientras que sí se había suscrito en la mayoría de los planes originales del Señor Tenebroso, al menos en el pasado, siempre había odiado la manera en que era llamado hacia él; como un sirviente, y nunca imaginó que podría ser utilizado para drenar su poder. ¡Qué bizarro que éste desenlace fuera logrado por una sangresucia! Recordándose a si mismo que el mundo había cambiado drásticamente en los últimos meses, concluyó que no era bizarro en absoluto. Tragándose su orgullo, y con una ligera inclinación en su dirección, Lucius finalmente dijo:

- Gracias, Señorita Granger.

Fue escoltado hacia la salida por los medimagos mientras Severus, Albus y Hermione tomaban asiento en una pequeña mesa y desencadenaban un análisis de cómo el hechizo había funcionado, que podría hacerse de forma diferente, y por qué Lucius se había desmayado al final. Eventualmente movieron la discusión hacia la posibilidad de realizar el hechizo y remover la Marca de más de un Mortífago a la vez. Luego de una hora de vigoroso debate y varias prácticas para revisar la técnica, varios ajustes fueron hechos. Severus fue a recoger dos Mortífagos del grupo que esperaban con los medimagos en la enfermería. Se les pidió que se sentaran a la mesa, en vez de mantenerse de pie, en caso de que la solución para el desmayo no estuviera correcta todavía. Esta vez, Albus iba a realizar la ejecución.

Apuntó a los brazos extendidos, barriendo, en lugar de mantener la varita fija contra la Marca. La misma luz blanca emergió de su varita hacia sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos magos perdió el conocimiento a medida que el hechizo progresaba, aunque el desvanecimiento tardó un poco más. Sin embargo, al final, los medimagos fueron capaces de confirmar su salud satisfactoria y Albus, la conexión acabada con Voldemort.

Una nueva conversación con más refinamientos y sugerencias comenzó a medida que ambos Mortífagos abandonaban la habitación. Mientras Severus se dirigía a buscar más Mortífagos, Hermione extendió su mano y tomó su brazo.

- Profesor, creo que es hora de que nos ocupemos de su Marca.- Reconociendo una protesta comenzando a formarse en sus labios, rápidamente agregó, - Necesitamos que realice el hechizo, y su propia Marca puede interferir con eso. Por favor, permítame remover la suya, y quizás podríamos intentar un encantamiento conjunto luego.

Severus por supuesto estaba por insistir que, no perdieran el tiempo en su Marca, que después de todo estaba protegida y bloqueada en un cierto grado. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que éste era un poderoso hechizo que sin duda la estaba drenando de su poder, y Hermione ya lo había realizado una vez al igual que Albus. Podría ser imposible hacer ésto sin él. Ayudaría también en los refinamientos, se aseguró.

Tendiendo en cuenta la opinión de tres personas que hubieran realizado el hechizo podrían comparar notas y experiencia. Se estaba convenciendo a si mismo de que tenia sentido el permitirle remover su Marca cuando se le ocurrió que ésta era una maniobra sorprendentemente Slytherin de parte de una Gryffindor. Una vez más, deseó que alguien le hubiera entregado un manual sobre Gryffindors, ya que los que él conocía parecían no tener fin en sorprenderlo.

Se quitó su chaqueta y remangó la manga de su camisa blanca, exponiendo su antebrazo, que apoyó sobre la mesa. Las bandas plateadas brillaron ante la luz y oscurecieron la Marca debajo de ellas. Albus realizó varios hechizos para remover las protecciones primero, y otro para quitar las bandas. Casi como si resintiera la indignidad de su impotencia debajo de las protecciones, la Marca de Severus lucia inflamada y al rojo vivo, con la carne al rededor hinchada. Hermione se alegró de que éste fuera a ser un procedimiento directo sin nada nuevo, por que por lo visto, necesitaría toda su atención y poder.

Lo hizo.

Esta vez, la luz desde su varita hacia la Marca se formo muy lentamente, tomando casi el doble de tiempo en llegar al mismo grado de luminosidad, pero no se detuvo allí. La luz continuó formándose hasta casi resultar encegecedora, y luego duró por alrededor de un minuto antes de desvanecerse.

Severus no se desmayó, pero se hundió en su silla al sentir algo cambiar en su magia. Era un sentimiento extraño, pero luego de que pasara, sintió una oleada en si mismo, una nueva o quizás recientemente recordada fuerza. No se atrevía a mirar su brazo aun. Miro en lugar a Albus, quien estaba ocupado realizando una serie de hechizos. Finalmente, el viejo mago devolvió la mirada a Severus, su rostro radiante. Fue solo ahí que Severus se atrevió a robar una mirada hacia su antebrazo, ahora gloriosamente libre de la odiada Marca. Observó durante un largo momento maravillado.

- Gracias, a ambos. De todas las cosas que he hecho en mi vida, aceptar esa Marca fue de lo que más me arrepentí. Me alegra estar libre de ella.

Como era casi tiempo de cenar, agregó - Creo que será una buena idea volver a Hogwarts para cenar. Podemos actualizar a Harry y luego volver todos aquí. Debemos ver quienes de nosotros pueden realizar el hechizo tan bien como la Señorita Granger, y luego considerar varias posibilidades para ayudarnos a difundirlo, quizás esta noche.

Harry eventualmente regresó a sus oficinas después del almuerzo, dado que todos los demás estaban ocupados. Estando solo o no, quería traducir los volúmenes que habían obtenido de la Mansión Malfoy. Sabía que deberían ser devueltos, y a pesar de no saber sobre que trataban específicamente, ésta parecía una oportunidad única en la vida para recolectar el conocimiento que Salazar Slytherin había plasmado en sus escritos. Debía valer el esfuerzo.

El hechizo de dictado que Severus había diseñado era increíble, en lo que refería a Harry, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que le había llevado traducir aquel libro como regalo de navidad.

Se sobresaltó cuando la chimenea del cuarto se activó, dando paso a Hermione, el Director y Severus. Harry noto los brillantes ojos de su amiga, y temiendo que fueran lagrimas sin derramar, se preparo para lo peor.

"¡Ah, mi muchacho, que bueno verte aquí! Hemos tenido un día de lo más productivo, y espero que siga a una noche aun mayor. ¡Nuestro hechizo funcionó! La Srta. Granger y yo lo hemos ejecutado de manera satisfactoria en la Mansión Malfoy. "

La expresión neutral de Harry dio paso a una enorme y excitada sonrisa. Sus ojos buscaron los de Severus con una pregunta clara en ellos – ¿se ha ido tu Marca?

La sonrisa en su rostro le dio la respuesta. Con un grito de emoción, Harry se lanzo a los brazos de Severus, y por un breve momento, Albus y Hermione fueron participes de la sorprendente vista del hombre girando a su risueño compañero vinculado por toda la habitación en un abrazo. Eventualmente, uno de los dos recordó a su audiencia, haciendo que se separaran. Severus intento recuperar su dignidad enderezando su túnica y ajustando las muñecas de su camisa, pero Harry seguía celebrando. Inmediatamente sujeto a Hermione en un abrazo que le fue retornado de manera entusiasta.

El Director, habiendo notado los pergaminos acumulándose en la mesa a medida que Harry trabajaba en sus traducciones, torno su atención de vuelta al grupo y se encontró casi aplaudiendo con regocijo ante la vista de toda esta celebración. Palmeando a Harry y Hermione en la espalda, dijo "Es un lujo tan raro el ver una celebración como esta últimamente. ¡Bien hecho todo el mundo!" Los sujetó por los hombros y comenzó a guiarlos hacia la puerta, confiando que Severus les seguiría el paso detrás. "Pienso que deberíamos tomar un descanso junto a unos bocadillos y regresar aquí después de la cena. Todavía necesitamos descifrar la logística para implementar el hechizo de una manera más amplia, y debemos estar bien descansados para eso."

La cena se retraso para el grupo; fuera en el espacio entre las oficinas de Harry y el Director se encontraron con la Ministra Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, junto a Ron, Remus y Sirius. La Ministra portaba una severa mirada, poniendo a Harry bastante nervioso a pesar de no ver las expresiones correspondientes de culpa en el rostro de los demás, asique quizás esto no era tan malo.

"Podríamos hablar un momento contigo, Albus? ¿Con todos ustedes, supongo?"

Albus galantemente ofreció ir hasta su despacho, notando que el grupo había estado trabajando en las oficinas de Harry y estaban tomándose un descanso para cenar, por lo que había un poco de desorden allí.

En realidad estaba pensando en las traducciones de Harry sobre el libro de la Oscuridad dejadas sobre la mesa. A pesar de la rápida ojeada dada al material, estaba claro que la magia de la que Salazar escribió en sus libros de la Oscuridad era la más siniestra que había visto en su vida. Esto daba un pequeño debate interno. ¿Debía simplemente quemar esos libros y pedirle a Harry que dejara de traducirlos, con la esperanza de que la oscuridad que contenían se extinguiera entre las llamas? ¿O era eso irracional? Quizás alguien más conocía ese tipo de magia, y esta información podría bien algún día ser necesitada por aquellos de la Luz para contrarrestar la maldad de otro mago. ¿Afectaría a Harry de alguna forma el tan solo traducirlos? ¿Quizás quemar las traducciones y guardar solo las copias originales en Lengua Parsel? Pero seguramente habría otro hablador de Parsel en el futuro, y quizás no sería bueno mantener este conocimiento solo para su uso, si nadie más podía leerlo. ¿O quizás guardar ambos libros en la Cámara de los Secretos?

Dado cual sea el resultado que surgiera de este problema, en estos momentos era claro que aquellos pergaminos dejados sobre la mesa en claro y legible inglés hablaban sobre algunos de los tipos de magia oscura mas aterradores jamás plasmados en pergamino. Lo ÚLTIMO que Albus quería hacer era explicarle eso a la Ministra de Magia y uno de sus Aurores.

El grupo se asentó entre las sillas y sofás alrededor de la chimenea en la oficina del Director, con Albus y Madam Bones ocupando las confortables sillas en el centro y el resto agrupado en los distintos sofás y silla ocasional.

"Profesor Dumbledore, entiendo que el Sr. Lupin y el Sr. Black escogieron no formar parte hoy del plan Puerto de la Seguridad Operacional, pero fueron por su cuenta al centro de Londres."

Eso no llevo sorpresa a nadie en la habitación. Remus podría haber sido partícipe de algo tan aburrido, pero el nombre de la operación por sí solo garantizaba el que Sirius se negara a ser parte.

"Mientras allí, se encontraron con Quien Tu Sabes, quien aparentemente se encontraba plácidamente caminando mientras inspeccionaba su trabajo. Quien Tu Sabes se aventuro hacia la estación subterránea de Piccadilly, a donde habíamos mandado uno de nuestros Equipos de Rescate. La rápida intervención del Sr. Lupin posibilitó que el Equipo no fuera detectado al hacerse pasar por Muggles durmiendo a punto de ser mordidos por un hombrelobo. Cuando volvieron al Ministerio, el Sr. Black alertó a los líderes del plan Puerto de la Seguridad Operacional y nos fue posible retirar a todos nuestros Equipos sin incidente. Desafortunadamente – y aquí Severus no pudo evitar sonreír; con el perro, un "desafortunadamente" era prácticamente un esperado en cada historia- uno de los Aurores en el Equipo del Ministerio, un buen hombre pero muy 'reglamentario', si sabe a lo que me refiero, creyó escuchar algo dicho por el Sr. Black que lo llevó a pensar que estaba en forma de animago, al igual que el Sr. Lupin. Verificó en los registros del Ministerio sin encontrar el nombre del Sr. Black y lo arrestó por ser un animago sin registro. El Sr. Shacklebolt se enteró de esto y me dio aviso. Hemos cerciorado que el Auror en realidad nunca vio al Sr. Black en otra que su forma humana, sino que actuó basado en algo que creyó oír, por lo que fuimos capaces de desacreditar los cargos en el entretiempo."

Sirius lucía inexplicablemente complacido consigo mismo mientras el relato se llevaba a cabo y Remus parecía completamente enfadado con su compañero.

"Si existe la necesidad de registrar a alguien aquí como un animago, el Sr. Shacklebolt me recordó de un proceso para una registración cerrada. Normalmente, la registración seria llenada en el Ministerio y sellada para que solo sea visible por el Ministro de Magia. Puedo entender que recientes representantes de esta oficina puedan hacer que uno se pregunte acerca de la confidencialidad de ese proceso. Sin embargo, dado el estatus único del Sr. Potter, creemos que una registración cerrada podría archivarse con él y en caso de que alguna vez nos sea necesario, lo solicitaremos. Es una sugerencia, simplemente. Si lo necesita, aquí está el papeleo que debe ser preparado y puesto bajo guardia."

Con un giro de su varita, una pila de seis rollos de pergamino se materializaron frente a ellos, levitando suavemente hacia Sirius quien al menos tuvo la gracia de agradecerle por la excelente sugerencia.

Su trabajo oficial concluido, la Ministra se puso en pie y luego de asentir con la cabeza a Albus y guiñarle un ojo a Harry regresó al ministerio a través de la chimenea.

Todas las miradas giraron hacia Sirius. Severus sospechaba que él y Lupin compartían el mismo pensamiento – ¡como el perro amaba ser el centro de atención!

Sirius relato la historia del encuentro con Voldemort mientras él y su asquerosa serpiente paseaban por Piccadilly Circus, admirando el desastre de automóviles y cuerpos destrozados. Explico que Voldemort lo confundió por el Grim, y se regodeo del nuevo mundo que estaba en proceso de crear. Para su crédito, Sirius regreso de la temeraria aventura con noticias que fueron de ayuda para el grupo. Voldemort no daba en la cuenta de que todos aquellos con magia se encontraban despiertos y que aquellos sin magia dormían bajo un hechizo de estasis. Parecía esperar que las muertes empezaran a ocurrir en uno o dos días, quizás un poco más para los magos y brujas. Afortunadamente, con el retiro de los Equipos del campo ni bien Sirius dio aviso a los mandatarios del ministerio, Voldemort permanecía desprevenido suficiente tiempo como para que su fuerza de poder fuera totalmente quebrantada.

Hermione se giró hacia Ron. "¿Cómo te involucraste en esto?"

El pelirrojo era otro que ansiaba la atención, aunque tendía a recibir mucha menos que el encantador Sirius. "Me encontraba en el Equipo responsable de recolectar a los Muggles de las estaciones subterráneas. Acabábamos de llevar tres Muggles a la plataforma cuando Remus nos dio la señal de hacer silencio, acostarnos en el piso y pretender que también estábamos durmiendo. Supuse que Remus se convirtió en Lunático ya que podíamos escuchar gruñidos sobre nosotros y una voz muy extraña, muy 'seseante' hablándole, diciéndole de cómo no le negaría una comida. Luego la voz se dirigió a alguien más, llamándolo 'mi amigo' y unos minutos más tarde nos dijeron que estaba todo despejado y nos pusimos de pie. Remus y Sirius nos dijeron que era Quien Tu Sabes el que se encontraba en la estación"

Hermione se veía totalmente horrorizada de que Ron hubiera estado en tal peligro, pero el parecía regodearse en la historia que podía relatar como resultado.

Harry, curioso pregunto "Sirius, ¿en que estabas pensando acercándote a Voldemort de esa forma?"

"Canuto en realidad se asemeja al Grim, ¿sabes?, y estaba seguro en cuanto me vio que yo era el Grim que había llegado para deleitarse con toda esa muerte. Parece que le gustan los perros. Incluso si no fuera así, y tuviera certeza de que yo era cualquier otra cosa que el Grim, Canuto es bastante fuerte y ágil; estoy seguro de que podría haber esquivado cualquier cosa que hubiera lanzado hacia mí."

Casi todos en la habitación le dieron una mirada incrédula. Eso era demasiado arriesgado, ¿y todo para ver si podía llevarlo a cabo? No tenía idea de si iba a aprender algo útil. Sin contar que podría haber muerto.

Harry entonces le preguntó a Remus acerca de su rol.

"En cuanto vi a Canuto brincando junto a Voldemort, me transformé en Lunático y me puse a la vista. Sirius podría haberme perseguido; supuse que Voldemort esperaría ese tipo de comportamiento por parte de un Grim y no pensaría más en ello. Después de todo, un hombrelobo deambulando entre todos esos Muggles durmiendo estaría desperdigando muerte a un rápido paso. Cuando no vino hacia mí, supuse que se sentía seguro haciendo lo que hacía y quería continuar, por lo que me limité a mantenerme fuera de vista pero permanecí como Lunático para poder escuchar mejor. Cuando oí a Voldemort decir que iba a adentrarse en el subterráneo me precipite hacia otra entrada para ver si había Equipos del Ministerio trabajando allí y encontré uno. No estaba seguro si Voldemort desafiaría a un hombrelobo, pero parecía cautivado por el descontrol que podría estar causando sobre el desastre existente y se veía casi complacido de ver a Lunático agazapado sobre los cuerpos durmientes.  
>La aparición del Grim en las escaleras detrás suyo pareció confirmar su percepción y se encontraba muy complacido con el mundo cuando dejo la estación."<p>

"¿Entonces estas seguro de que Voldemort sigue sin darse cuenta de que he despertado a todos aquellos con magia y que tenemos a todos los Muggles durmiendo bajo un hechizo de estasis?" Harry pregunto.

"No creo que el desgraciado tuviera idea cuando lo vi. El único riesgo es que haya ido a algún lugar luego de dejarnos, donde pueda haber visto magos y brujas ocupándose de sus cosas. ¿Has sentido su enojo?" Sirius inquirió.

"No. Y puedo suponer que Voldemort estará furioso una vez se entere. Asique – debemos actuar esta noche. No podemos arriesgarnos a que salga de excursión otra vez mañana y vea a alguien despierto."

Remus pareció confundido. "¿De qué acción estás hablando, Harry?"

Albus sonrió a todos en la habitación. "Hemos desarrollado un hechizo que removerá la Marca Tenebrosa de los Mortífagos. Obviamente, hay algunos bastante expectantes de deshacerse de ella, y asumo que otros estarán enojados al descubrir que su conexión con su Señor Oscuro ha sido cortada. Pero el que sentirá ésta pérdida sobre los demás es Voldemort. Ya no tendrá acceso a ningún poder mágico más que el suyo."

Sirius estaba observando a Severus, la gran pregunta clara en su rosto. Severus contemplo el simplemente ignorar al perro, pero finalmente asintió. "Si Black, mi Marca ya no está." Sirius puso una cara extraña, como si no pudiera decidir si se encontraba complacido o no, pero Remos carecía de tales recelos internos y cálidamente felicitó a Severus por su nuevo estado libre.

Albus interrumpió, mandando a todos a cenar. "A todos nos hace falta un descanso y un poco de comida. Hay mucho por hacer esta noche, y necesitaremos de nuestra energía. Sugiero que nos reunamos aquí después de cenar. Necesitamos saber quien más aparte de la Srta. Granger y yo puede realizar este hechizo y luego definir la logística para el lanzamiento esta noche."

Cuando el grupo se reunió una vez más luego de haber cenado, había crecido por dos: Ron invito a Charlie para que se uniera. Lo cual por supuesto, significaba que Draco se encontraba allí también. Hermione demostró el hechizo varias veces para el grupo y Severus que había estado trabajando junto a ella, se puso de pie para realizarlo, sintiéndose muy complacido de que funcionara para él en el primer intento. Harry, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos en media docena de intentos, no podía realizar el encantamiento y el movimiento de varita en sincronización de manera correcta, fallándole el hechizo en cada intento. Sirius, Remus, Ron, Kingsley y Charlie declinaron la oferta de intentarlo, pero Draco estaba dispuesto a probar. Luego de diez intentos y mucho esfuerzo, los mismos problemas de sincronización que afectaban a Harry le impidieron ejecutarlo de manera correcta. Claramente se sentía irritado.

Albus, sin embargo, parecía bastante conforme con los resultados. "Antes de que lancemos el hechizo de manera amplificada, me gustaría regresar a la Mansión Malfoy para determinar si nos es posible llevarlo a cabo en un grupo en lugar de individuos particulares. ¿Recuerdan cuando lanzamos el hechizo de estasis donde hubo varios de nosotros realizando el encantamiento Iunctus para reagrupar todos los esfuerzos de las diferentes personas? Yo puedo enseñárselos, y ustedes pueden usarlo para unificar y amplificar nuestro lanzamiento."

Los magos se encontraban complacidos de ver a Albus, Severus y Hermione de vuelta, ya que una vez la voz se corriera sobre como el grupo había diseñado una forma de remover la Marca Tenebrosa, los niveles de excitación y tensión habían alcanzado un punto de hervor.

Albus explicó brevemente los planes de realizar el encantamiento desde otra habitación, y en pocos minutos tuvieron a sus espectadores sentados en sus camas o sillas. El grupo de Hogwarts permaneció en la librería, mientras Albus organizaba en las posiciones adecuadas a los que ejecutarían el hechizo, dándoles instrucciones acerca de la sincronización. Chequeó que todos aquellos que no fueran capaces de remover la Marca Tenebrosa pudieran lanzar de manera apropiada el encantamiento Iunctus, organizándolos también en la posición más adecuada.

A su señal, los tres ejecutando el hechizo de removimiento comenzaron la encantación, mientras que el resto, como indicado, esperaron a que la luz blanca comenzara a aparecer.

Todo salió como planeado. Las luces blancas aumentaron su intensidad al ser unidas y amplificadas, hasta crear un resplandor que perduró por un minuto o más para lentamente desvanecerse.

Tomaron un respiro profundo y unos segundos más tarde un medimago entró con las noticias de que todas las Marcas Tenebrosas en la Mansión habían desaparecido. El grupo no podía saberlo, pero en realidad, todas las Marcas del país se habían desvanecido.

Los pocos magos que portaban la Marca pero no eran conocidos para el resto de los Mortífagos sintieron un ligero mareo por unos minutos, pero dado que sus brazos estaban cubiertos por largas mangas, no se percataron de que sus antebrazos habían estado brillando con una luz blanca.

Más de uno quedó absolutamente sorprendido al prepararse para dormir esa noche y ver que, por alguna razón, la Marca Tenebrosa ya no se encontraba en su piel. Tenían miedo de que esto señalara que de alguna forma, habían perdido el favor del Señor Tenebroso, o que habían sido abandonados; no todos se encontraban complacidos después de todo.

El grupo regresó a Hogwarts embriagado con el éxito y la sensación de logro. Por accidente, el que no todos hayan sido capaces de realizar el complicado encantamiento para remover la Marca resultó ser algo bueno; muchos magos poderosos se vieron en la tarea de lanzar el hechizo Iunctus. Con ese nivel de poder amplificando la sorprendente fuerza de los lanzadores, resultó en un encantamiento increíblemente poderoso.

Albus sabía que la combinación y la fuerza de la magia con la se encontraba trabajando era algo nunca antes visto en su vida, sus pasadas experiencias con el hechizo Iunctus no podían predecir el poder que se generaría aquí. Casi deseaba que no hubiera tanta presión y urgencia puesto que le encantaría poder analizar y estudiar este fenómeno de manera más relajada. Dadas las cosas, se dirigió rápidamente hacia los pergaminos con las traducciones de Harry sobre los Libros de la Oscuridad, y con un movimiento de varita los mandó junto a las anotaciones hacia el gabinete protegido en su oficina, antes de que cualquiera tuviera la oportunidad de echarles un ojo o siquiera notar lo que había hecho.

Mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa, Harry llamó un Elfo para que les trajera té, jugo de calabaza y chocolate para una rápida recuperación mágica. Albus preguntó en voz alta si sería mejor esperar una hora o dos, hasta la medianoche o quizás más tarde, para realizar el hechizo, con la expectación de que los portadores de la marca aun se encontraran cansados y ya se estuvieran dormidos para entonces. Hubo un par de argumentos yendo y viniendo, ya que muchos querían hacerlo ahora mientras aun seguían frescos.

Severus zanjó la discusión al comentar lo que uno de los medimagos en la Mansión Malfoy le había dicho. "Los medimagos comentaron que jamás habían visto tal agotamiento mágico como el que encontraron al trabajar en la Mansión. Fueron debilitados profundamente tanto a nivel físico como mágico. Lo más probable es que aquellos Mortífagos Marcados aun sigan durmiendo de doce a quince horas al día, por lo que las probabilidades de que uno se encuentre despierto ahora son escasas. "

Albus asintió ante esto. "Permítanme idear unos planes, entonces; luego pediremos a los guerreros de las Tierras del Invierno que nos acompañen fuera de las protecciones del castillo. Harry, ¿asumo que el mismo sitio que utilizamos la ultima vez para ejecutar el hechizo de estasis será una apertura apropiada hacia las Líneas Ley para éste también?

"Debo imaginar que ese punto estará bien, Director. Era claramente la intersección donde la mayor cantidad de líneas Ley se cruzaban. No creo que las líneas cambien de lugar, ¿y usted?"

Albus no lo había pensado, pero parecía poco probable. Encogió sus hombros y negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, cuando lleguemos allí nos cercioraremos, y si hay que movernos un poco, lo haremos."

Le tomó a Albus un corto tiempo para realizar un plan, y el grupo se dirigió por el silencioso castillo hacia el campamento de los guerreros.

Los vikingos habían comenzado a rotar dentro y fuera de Hogwarts, para que algunos pudieran atender asuntos en sus hogares mientras que otros proveían de su protección a los magos del castillo. El jefe actual al mando del campamento era un gigante guerrero casi de dos metros de alto, con una cara ancha y ruda, barba completa y espesa cabellera dorada trenzada a su espalda. Recibió a Harry con mucho entusiasmo y calidez, sorprendiendo al resto con lo mucho que sabía de cada uno. Un especial reconocimiento fue dado a Charlie, dado que los guerreros habían escuchado que era un domador de dragones. Accedían en que era raro encontrar una vocación más noble, mágica y peligrosa que la doma de dragones. Charlie no era el tipo de hombre en alardear o buscar reconocimiento, pero la sinceridad y el respeto mostrados por estos feroces y talentosos guerreros claramente lo dejó conmovido.

Cuando Albus pidió al comandante su ayuda para realizar otra expedición hacia las Líneas Ley fuera del castillo, cada guerrero en el campo se ofreció a proteger a su rey, dejando al líder con la tarea de seleccionar aquellos que deberían quedarse y cuidar el campamento.

Harry se tomó un par de minutos para caminar los alrededores de la zona y verificar que el punto anterior siguiera siendo aquel con la mayor concentración de Líneas Ley y una vez satisfecho, Sirius lo marcó con una llama a la que deberían apuntar todos.

A Harry se le dio la tarea de realizar el hechizo para solicitar entrada a las Líneas Ley, y el plan original era utilizar Regius Procuratio Per Obis Terrarum, retrocediendo junto al resto detrás de los tres que realizarían el encantamiento para remover las Marcas Tenebrosas y ejecutar el hechizo Iunctus.

En el primer intento, nada pasó. La tierra no acepto el encantamiento como era esperado, lo cual confundió a Severus puesto que ya había obedecido a Harry una vez. La luz blanca procedente de sus varitas simplemente revoloteó para luego desaparecer en unos segundos. Tras una breve discusión, concluyeron que dado que Harry no iba a lanzar el hechizo removedor, debería mantener la orden a la tierra mientras el resto se encargaban del encantamiento. Albus reacomodo las filas, colocando a Harry a un costado con el resto del grupo detrás de Severus, Hermione y el mismo.

Una vez todos en sus lugares, se realizó el segundo intento. Ésta vez, la luz blanca arrasó con su brillo la flama y en el momento en que era tan brillante que se hacía doloroso el verla, fue absorbida por las Líneas Ley y dispersada. El único problema parecía ser que este hechizo tenía un elemento direccional. Dados sus cálculos, aproximadamente solo un octavo del total del globo recibió su impacto, por lo que se armaron de fuerzas y continuaron haciéndolo siete veces más hasta que la totalidad del mundo estuviera cubierto.  
>Se encontraban todos exhaustos por la experiencia. Después del primer y segundo intento aún resultaba emocionante y los niveles de adrenalina seguían altos. Para cuando llegaron al quinto y sexto acto todos estaban agotados, preguntándose si sería posible el hacer esto tan solo una vez más. Para el octavo intento, todos estaban extrayendo fuerzas de reservas internas que ninguno pensaba tenían.<br>Cada guerrero tomó a un mago o bruja del brazo para asistirlo hasta el castillo, donde los elfos domésticos rápidamente distribuyeron algunas sillas y una abundante cantidad de chocolate para restaurar la magia del grupo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

En el dormitorio del Director del Instituto Durmstrang, el sueño de Igor Karkaroff era tan profundo que no se vio interrumpido en lo más mínimo cuando un resplandor comenzó a revolotear sobre su antebrazo marcado para lentamente fundirse en el. Su respiración se descompensó un poco al desvanecerse la Marca, y solo exhaló un fuerte ronquido en el momento en que desapareció por completo. Cuando todo acabó, se giró sobre su costado, hundiéndose en su cama, roncando suavemente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El ruido general de aquellos ya dementes y los que se encontraban en su camino a estarlo, en realidad nunca acababa en la prisión de Azkaban en el Mar del Norte.

A los gritos y llantos de los internos se añadía el incesante embate de las masivas olas contra el afloramiento de rocas, ininterrumpido durante el día y la noche.  
>Ésta noche, el ruido alcanzó niveles improcedentes cuando una luz apareció en los antebrazos de docenas de internos, asustando aquellos lo suficientemente cuerdos como para reconocer la emoción, y dándole al resto algo nuevo, sino entendible, sobre que gritar. El nivel de ruido perduró en su punto máximo mientras la luz continuó brillando, pero una vez desvanecida de la vista, la atención de los prisioneros se disperso. Muy pocos se encontraban lo suficientemente centrados como para dar en cuenta de la desaparición de las Marcas en sus brazos. Quizás algún día se percatarían de que algo era distinto, pero un detalle tan fino se encontraba más allá de su comprensión en estos momentos.<br>Los dementores no pueden ver ni oír a los magos, por lo que el ruido paso desapercibido para ellos. Los guardias mágicos de Azkaban quienes administraban la prisión no pasaban la noche allí, por tanto no se enteraron de la luz, o del ruido, y sería un largo, largo tiempo antes de que ninguno de ellos se acercara lo suficiente a uno de los prisioneros como para notar que algunas Marcas Tenebrosas se habían esfumado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras el grupo sentado en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts se recuperaba del agotador ejercicio, Albus ya se encontraba definiendo planes para contactar al Ministerio.

"Kingsley, si tienes la fuerza, ¿podrías notificar al Ministerio de que hemos ejecutado un hechizo para remover la Marca Tenebrosa de los brazos de los Mortífagos? Voldemort no será capaz de reunir a sus seguidores, ni de extraer su fuerza otra vez. Podrá ponerlo sobre aviso de que sus planes no han funcionado, pero aun así lo imposibilitará si decide lanzar una vez más el encantamiento de sueño cuando se entere de lo que ha pasado. Esto es algo que debería ser compartido con los demás ministerios a lo largo del mundo, aunque eso por supuesto, es decisión de la Ministra."

Lentamente, Kingsley se puso en pie, asintiendo al resto mientras zigzagueaba hacia las oficinas del Ministerio a través del vestíbulo donde una conexión flú lo llevaría con el personal nocturno.

Charlie también se puso en pie, estirando una mano para ayudar a Draco y juntos se despidieron del grupo mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones. Ron y Hermione se les unieron, caminando juntos hasta la torre de Gryffindor.  
>Remus se levantó con esfuerzo y jaló a Sirius del sofá donde se encontraba prácticamente dormido. Le gruñó a su compañero, "Me ocuparé de ti mañana; estoy demasiado cansado esta noche", mientras tropezaban hasta sus habitaciones.<p>

Severus y Harry miraron con algo de preocupación al Director, quien aparentaba cada uno de sus ciento cincuenta y algo años.

"Albus, ¿podríamos llamar a Poppy para que te ayude? ¿O asistirte hasta tus habitaciones?"

Por más de que Albus fuera un hombre orgulloso e independiente, era también lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que se encontraba totalmente exhausto y en verdadera necesitad de ayuda para llegar al piso superior. "Una mano para llegar a mis cuartos no sería una mala idea, Severus. Sugiero que utilicemos la chimenea en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Es muy grande, cabremos todos juntos."

Severus tomó uno de los brazos de Albus mientras Harry sujetaba el otro, y lentamente se dirigieron por los corredores hasta la entrada de la Sala de Hufflepuff.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato cuando el retrato reconoció al Director, permitiendo que el grupo se moviera tranquilamente hasta la sala con la enorme chimenea. Algunos squibs se encontraban sentados en las mesas jugando cartas, y levantaron las cabezas brevemente ante la vista de los tres magos utilizando la flú. El grupo no dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, pero un squib reconoció a Harry y Severus y resoplo burlonamente, acompañado de un hipido.

Después de perder un argumento sobre llamar a Madam Pomfrey inmediatamente, Severus ayudó a Albus hasta su habitación y llamo a su elfo favorito para asistirlo hasta su cama. Se unió a Harry en la sala y juntos viajaron por la chimenea hasta sus cuartos en las mazmorras.

Ésta era la primera noche desde su boda que Severas caminó hacia el dormitorio junto con Harry; de no haber estado tan cansado, habría seguido su práctica usual de sentarse junto al fuego por un tiempo y así darle privacidad a Harry para prepararse para dormir. El joven no protestó.

Le ofreció a Harry el uso del baño primero, y se sorprendió cuando éste, en cambio, decidió sentarse en la cama. Su agotamiento lo estaba afectando como lo harían varios firewhiskeys, quitándole sus inhibiciones. "Severus, ¿puedo ver tu brazo?"

Lentamente, sin ninguna vacilación ni pudor, el hombre se deshizo de sus túnicas y desajustó su camisa, removiéndola también. Harry sujeto el brazo ofrecido, admirando la piel impecable, pero luego, sus manos comenzaron a explorar sobre el codo, expandiéndose para investigar y masajear los bien formados hombros, junto a los músculos a lo largo de la espalda y cuello.

Severus se deleitó con el toque de Harry, y pensó seriamente en entregarse a lo que sea que Harry tuviera en mente. Como si habiéndolo escuchado, el joven explicó "He querido ver tu cuerpo desde hace un largo tiempo, Severus. Lo sé, me has recordado toda la semana que tenemos una cita el viernes y no deseamos precipitarnos, queremos hacerlo bien esta vez. Lo entiendo, pero quiero ver tu cuerpo ahora. No quiero esperar más tiempo."

Severus lo consideró. Probablemente no se encontraba tan exhausto como los demás, y suponía que Harry tampoco, ya que ambos habían experimentado varias pérdidas importantes de magia en el pasado y sus cuerpos estaban mejor preparados para lidiar con eso que el resto que nunca lo habían sufrido antes. Eso no quitaba que aun estaba exhausto y se encontraría dormido una vez dentro de la cama. Le ofreció a Harry otra alternativa.

"Ambos estamos agotados, por lo que no será un buen momento para ningún tipo de actividad intima. Sin embargo, un baño juntos seria agradable. Para asegurarnos que ninguno de los dos se caiga y golpee la cabeza, por supuesto. ¿Te agrada la idea?"

Normalmente, Harry no se sentiría cómodo con la idea de desnudarse frente a Severus, teniendo presente en su cabeza los constantes comentarios de su tía sobre lo horrible que era, asumiendo que seguía siendo cierto. Estaba demasiado cansado para eso ahora. Acompañó a Severus dentro del baño, donde gentilmente éste le ayudo a deshacerse de sus túnicas y su camisa, desnudándose de sus pantalones y ropa interior antes de ayudar a Harry con los suyos.

Severus se detuvo, claramente admirando la estilizada forma de su joven esposo. El muchacho tenia estrechos pero bien proporcionados hombros, resaltando sus músculos un poco; una pequeña cintura, y visto por detrás, un hermoso, redondeado y respingón culo. Girándolo para tenerlo de frente, debió admirar los abdominales marcados, fuertes piernas y sorprendentemente, largo miembro para un joven de su edad. Mientras Harry lo enfrentaba, tuvo la oportunidad de maravillarse con el cuerpo de Severus. Ya había visto sus anchos hombros y su fuerte y delgado torso en su primera noche juntos, y en algunas ocasiones en que Severus lo había sujetado, imaginaba que tenía fuertes, bien proporcionadas piernas; pero sus expectaciones eran vagas sobre lo que esperaba ver cuando tuviera la oportunidad de admirarlo desnudo.

Era todo lo que habría ideado, de haber sabido que algo como esto existía. Las piernas eran increíblemente largas, y tan hermosas. Su culo era perfecto, y la vista de su miembro casi le quito la respiración. El cabello en el que se encontraba anidado era tan rizado como lo era lacio el de su cabeza, y Harry le encanto el contraste. Había visto a los chicos de su dormitorio desnudos antes, y compartido las duchas, pero ver a Severus era como ver la anatomía masculina por primera vez. Su apreciación de la vista era completamente evidente en su rostro, para el alivio de Severus. Y Harry vio la misma admiración y valoración en los ojos del hombre.

Harry nunca imagino ser el receptor de una mirada tan descaradamente lasciva. No podía entender cómo es que pudo tener tanta suerte, ¡que un hombre tan atractivo como Severus pudiera siquiera encontrar alguien como él remotamente atractivo!

Severus encantó la ducha a una temperatura cálida confortable, y gentilmente guio a Harry bajo el chorro de agua. Los enjabonó a ambos generosamente, prestando especial, y probablemente no enteramente necesaria atención al trasero de Harry; masajeando y acariciando sus testículos y finalmente su miembro. El joven se encontraba casi dormido contra su pecho mientras era enjabonado, pero incluso en ese estado de agotamiento, su cuerpo se las arreglo para responder a las atenciones de Severus, quien le recompenso la deliciosa erección con un atento, y firme trabajo manual. Por mucho que le hubiese gustado una experiencia más mutua, ya no tenía dieciséis años, y esto sería solo para Harry.

Severus apagó la ducha y realizo un rápido hechizo para secarlos. Harry se había dormido sobre él, de pié. Lo levantó gentilmente en sus brazos y lo cargó hasta la cama. Una vez bajo las mantas, Harry se deslizó hacia el lado de Severus, cuchareándolo. Severus lo recibió entre sus brazos, durmiéndose de manera casi inmediata.

- x -

**NdT: **_Y bueno, lamento la tardanza de casi dos años, pero aquí esta, el resto del capítulo que faltaba. Espero que no me hayan abandonado todos, pero sí lo hicieron, es entendible. Agradezco su preocupación y continua esperanza de que no abandonaría; no lo hice, como les dije. Solo me tomó un poco más de tiempo continuar con esto.  
>Espero que les haya gustado, (estoy algo oxidada después de tanto tiempo) y cualquier sugerencia o critica las voy a leer y corregir según me pidan. Este capítulo fue muy difícil de traducir, no solo por el tiempo sin trabajar, sino por lo largo que se me hizo. Sé que para ustedes un capitulo se devora en un par de minutos, pero a mí me llevo casi 4 días traducir solo esta mitad. En fin, espero se me haga más llevadero conforme pase el tiempo.<br>Sin más que decir, espero que estén felices, yo lo estoy por volver a juntarme con ustedes. Y no quiero dar una fecha por razones de no volver a cumplirla como paso la ultima vez, pero ahora está mi novio alentándome a que siga con este trabajo, asique… puedo afirmar que no van a tener que esperar dos años mas xD.  
>Los quiero, y gracias… por todo.<br>Hasta la próxima!  
>Ero_Floppy<em>


	9. Furia

Capítulo 86- Furia

Ojos verdes parpadearon al abrirse, reflejándose directamente en unos color ébano. Hasta ahora, todo perfecto. Harry podía ver que había estado durmiendo en los brazos de Severus. También perfecto. Mientras se estiraba un poco preparando sus músculos para impulsarlo fuera de la cama, se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo en los brazos de Severus sin ningún tipo de ropa. Definitivamente nada perfecto.

Los ojos color ébano mirándolo reconocieron el instante en que experimentó la incomodidad. La postura despreocupada fue remplazada instantáneamente por una que gritaba a los cuatro vientos timidez e incertidumbre. Un hermoso joven se encontraba de golpe sacudido por el miedo de ser horrible y poco deseable – ¿como en la tierra podía ser eso posible? Era incómodo de ver, y Severus no lo ignoraría.

"Harry, ¿por qué te tensaste de esa manera? Estabas estirado, tan relajado, y en un parpadeo te ves como si quisieras esconderte. ¿Pasó algo?" preguntó. Aquellos ojos verdes esquivaron su mirada, faltándoles la confianza para enfrentar lo. "No lo sé."

"Eres, sin ninguna duda el joven mas deleitable que creo haber visto jamás. Tienes la más perfecta, cremosa piel, y una hermosa musculatura. ¿Por qué intentas ocultarte? ¿Porqué no quieres que te vea?" La duda en esos ojos ante su declaración era angustiante. Con un suspiro, Severus se elevó hasta estar sentado, apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama y jaló a Harry para que se sentara entre sus piernas, descansando sobre su pecho. Había mejores, mucho más pasionales formas de empezar el día, pero deberían esperar. Harry necesitaba algo más en este momento.

Acaricio al joven con una gentileza que ni Severus sabía que tenía, frotando sus brazos, su espalda y sus piernas. Tomo varios minutos, pero finalmente Harry comenzó a relajarse y se dejo caer en el pecho de Severus. El hombre continuó sus caricias gentiles a medida que comenzó a hablar.

"Harry, te fue dicho por personas totalmente ciegas que eras horrible, por personas ignorantes que no eras inteligente, quienes se comportaban de manera atroz que eras un fenómeno. Ya hemos discutido esto. ¡Ellos eran los horribles, estúpidos fenómenos! No puedes permitirte ser definido por sus visiones limitadas – eres demasiado superior para eso. Te lo he dicho antes, y seguiré haciéndolo; eres hermoso. Pasaste el día de ayer trabajando con varios de los magos más inteligentes del mundo, en uno de los encantamientos más complicados jamás creados por hechiceros, y añadiste importantes y sustanciales contribuciones para su creación. Tienes poder mas allá de lo imaginable, que utilizas con infinita consideración hacia los demás."

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una pequeña sonrisa mientras escuchaba la lluvia de elogios que Severus le estaba dedicando. Podía sentir como comenzaba a ruborizarse. Severus continuó las caricias y mimos por un tiempo, finalmente sujetando la barbilla de Harry y elevando su rostro. "¿Entiendes que tan especial eres?" La sonrisa creció. El joven no iba a decir nada, pero su postura comenzó a señalar aceptación sino es que completa comodidad en su propia piel.

Se puso de pie y ayudo a Harry a salir de la cama, guiándolo hacia el baño para su rutina matutina mientras él juntaba sus ropas y comenzaba a vestirse. Cuando Harry retornó, Severus utilizó el baño y ambos se vistieron en sorprendente poco tiempo para desayunar.

"Asique, tienes planes para hoy, Severus?" una vacilante voz preguntó.

"Ciertamente los tengo. Esta tarde, voy a estar cocinando una cena muy especial, puesto que tengo una cita con un atractivo joven y le prometí que cocinaría para él. La noche aparenta ser muy agradable." Harry estaba muy complacido de que Severus recordara, e incluso sugiriera que se encontraba ansioso por su cita.

"Me refería ahora. Estaba pensando que me gustaría terminar de traducir esos manuscritos, ya que imagino que el Sr. Malfoy los querrá de vuelta pronto, y también necesito empezar con los escritos que Lord Aventine medio para traducir para ti." Severus medito sobre el hecho un momento y decidió que hacer.

"Tengo unas correcciones de ensayos por terminar. Podría acompañarte en tus oficinas, para que no estés allí solo." Severus recibió la expresión de alivio y placer en el rostro de Harry con una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque por dentro se estaba regodeando de lo que seguramente era la primera vez en haber logrado 'leer' de manera correcta a un elusivo Gryffindor. Comenzaba a tomarle la mano a esto - ¡Quizás no necesitaba ese manual tanto como pensaba!

Sus planes se vieron retrasados cuando encontraron a Albus, la Ministra Bones y Kingsley esperando por ellos en las oficinas de Harry. La Ministra había sido informada la noche anterior acerca de la exitosa remoción de las Marcas Tenebrosas, y había organizado esta junta a primera hora de la mañana. Entendía que Harry y Albus se mantuvieran firmes en la opinión de que esto era un asunto urgente y necesario. Al ser un asunto enteramente mágico, sintió que era decisión de Harry, en realidad, pero quería entender que era lo que ellos sentían que estaban logrando, para poder planear cualquier paso político que necesitara tomar.

Harry explicó que su mayor miedo desde el principio era el que Voldemort reaccionara al enterarse de que sus planes se habían visto frustrados ejecutando una vez más el hechizo de animación suspendida. No se sentía confiado en su habilidad de contrarrestar el encantamiento a nivel mundial otra vez, no después de haberlo hecho hace tan poco tiempo. Estaba seguro, dado el agotamiento mágico, que Voldemort había logrado realizar un hechizo tan poderoso con semejantes resultados debido a la absorción de los poderes de varios de sus seguidores más fuertes. Tenía la certeza de que no lograría nada parecido sin la posibilidad de drenarlos otra vez. Esto significaba que sus acciones de represalia, las cuales estaba seguro ocurrirían, serian ataques locales y aislados; Voldemort no tendría el poder necesario para realizar lo mismo una segunda vez.

Severus explico que sin la Marca Tenebrosa, Voldemort no solo se vería reducido a un solo individuo poderoso agotando sus propias reservas mágicas, sino que tampoco sería capaz de localizar a sus Mortífagos y convocarlos en masa. Debería contactarlos uno a la vez, de manera individual, lo que le llevaría más tiempo.

Madam Bones apreciaba el valor de detener la fuente de poder de Voldemort de esa manera, pero una de las preocupaciones expresadas a ella y su equipo en el Ministerio por representantes de otros gobiernos mágicos era su habilidad de convocar demonios. Cuando lo hizo la primera vez, el demonio antiguo apareció en un vasto rango de continentes, por lo que nadie se sentía seguro ya.

Severus suspiro internamente – sabia la respuesta a eso, basado en la presciencia de la Srta. Granger. Cuando comentó haber encontrado todos esos viejos hechizo para desterrar demonios, claramente había investigado su convocación, llevándolo a notar ciertas menciones de dichos hechizos entre algunos de los libros vistos en la biblioteca Malfoy.

"La convocación de demonios es una de las ramas más oscuras de la magia. Requiere un mago voluntario a manchar irreparablemente su alma, pero no precisa de alguien con fuerza extraordinaria. La fuerza del mago sin embargo, determina el tipo de demonio a convocar. Creo que Voldemort fue capaz de llamar al demonio antiguo basado en el uso de poder más allá del propio. Si un individuo decidiera convocar un demonio, el que respondería a su llamado no se compararía en nada con el que vimos dando la vuelta al mundo y en la cancha de Quidditch de Hogwarts un par de días atrás. Hay una amplia variedad de encantamientos para desterrar demonios mas allá de la Expulsión del Rey utilizado por Harry, funcionales para fuerzas más débiles. La Srta. Granger, amiga del Sr. Potter comentó haber encontrado otra sarta de encantamientos en su investigación de hechizos antiguos para el Sr. Potter, por lo que supongo que se encuentran sepultados en libros de historia depositados en bibliotecas a lo largo del mundo. Podemos pedirle que comparta los resultados de su búsqueda, y así darle un resumen que podrá entregar al resto de las naciones. Hay magos y brujas poderosos a lo largo del mundo, y es poco probable el que veamos un demonio que no puedan enfrentar."

La Ministra Bones lucía realmente sorprendida de que hubiera una estudiante en Hogwarts investigando sobre hechizos para expulsar demonios, pero Albus parecía un niño en navidad con las noticias. "¡Una jovencita de lo más sorprendente, tu amiga la Srta. Granger!" le dijo a Harry, quien asintió con una sonrisa. "De cualquier forma, Amelia, imagino que sin el poder de sus Mortífagos, Voldemort comenzará a actuar de manera más local que antes. Su base de poder, y la mayoría de sus seguidores, se encuentran aquí en Bretaña. No cuenta con la magia extra necesaria para viajar grandes distancias o costear batallas en lugares lejanos."

Harry recordó un comentario hecho por Ron acerca de los beneficios estratégicos de desmantelar el plan de batalla de un enemigo. "Es probable que el plan original de Voldemort se haya echado a pique con lo que hicimos. Va a actuar en base a su frustración y no con la calma de un plan cuidadosamente ideado."

Albus agregó, "Sugiero que des aviso al mundo mágico para estar en guardia. Imagino que podrás encontrar información sobre hechizos de destierro de demonios en el Ministerio, pero en caso de no ser así, le pediré a la Srta. Granger que comparta sus anotaciones."

Madam Bones contempló pensativa al grupo sentado en la oficina/sala de encuentros de Harry. Su charla casual sobre eliminar demonios le hacía poner los pelos de punta, pero por mas angustiante que le resultaran estas cosas, estas personas parecían dispuestas a confrontarlo de manera cuidadosa y con mente fría. No era propio de ella el confiar ciegamente, pero se sentía bastante cómoda aceptando la ayuda que le era ofrecida. "Retomaremos la misión Puerto de la Seguridad Ocupacional hoy, entonces, aunque asignaré al menos dos Aurores a cada equipo, para estar tranquilos."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort despertó lentamente en sus habitaciones, meditando por enésima vez lo cansado que se sentía últimamente. Ayer, aquella pequeña excursión de solo unas horas lo había dejado exhausto; después de su encuentro con el Grim se vio en la necesidad de regresar a la Mansión Riddle para un descanso. Oh, bueno, gozaba de abundante tiempo, nada más que tiempo estrechándose frente a él. ¡Mejor estar bien descansado y ser capaz de apreciar las maravillas del mundo en un proceso de creación!

A media mañana, decidió que era hora de reunir a algunos de sus Mortífagos con él y así compartir la exploración de este nuevo mundo. Entró en su jardín y tocó con su varita la Marca en su brazo, entonando los nombres de aquellos para reunir a su lado. Cerró sus ojos inhalando la fragancia del jardín, y espero a la aparición de sus servidores respondiendo a su llamado. Y esperó. Y espero.

Furia y confusión pelearon por ser su reacción dominante. ¿Dónde se encontraban? ¿Por qué lo estaban haciendo esperar? Tocó su brazo con su varita una vez más y repitió el llamado. Quizás había ocurrido algún problema; en verdad no había sido el mismo desde el encantamiento, por lo que quizás la convocación no funcionaba por alguna razón. Todavía ninguna respuesta. Posibles castigos por la falta de respeto recorrieron su cabeza a medida que su ceño se fruncía en sus facciones de serpiente.

Con una escalofriante riza sacudió su cabeza. En verdad no estaba actuando como si mismo. Por supuesto que sus seguidores no podían responder; ¡aún no los había despertado de su sueño!

En realidad no había considerado ésto al desarrollar el hechizo para sumir al mundo en su sueño. Sus Mortífagos se encontraban desperdigados por el mundo, aunque la gran mayoría eran magos y brujas conocidos desde hace años provenientes de Bretaña y Europa. La idea de tener que ir individualmente a cada casa no le atraía, por lo que consideró las alternativas. Contempló la probabilidad de enviar un pulso de magia a través de las Líneas Ley intrincadas en el glifo dejado por el Demonio Antiguo, y así despertar a aquellos Mortífagos de su elección. Voldemort asumió su posición en la sala de audiencias, dirigiendo un pulso de magia hacia las Líneas intrincadas allí. Intentó convocar a sus seguidores. Otra vez, esperó y esperó pero nadie vino.

La furia ya no era un factor significante en sus emociones. Algo estaba mal aquí. Reflexionó sobre el encantamiento realizado recién, y por si acaso, volvió en sus pasos y lo realizó una vez más asegurándose que fuera de manera correcta. Nuevamente, no funcionó. Seguro de que lo había hecho bien esta vez concluyo que, probablemente, este hechizo en particular no surtía efecto de manera indirecta; debería visitar individual y personalmente a cada uno de sus Mortífagos para despertarlos de su sueño.  
>De cualquier manera, la idea no le desagradó – le gustaba el toque personal, la conexión de su misericordia para que fueran capaces de vivir. Pero algo seguía molestándolo. Ya HABÍA despertado a uno de sus seguidores, Graydon Goyle, de manera personal. Intentó resucitar los otros tres sobrevivientes al hechizo, y uno de ellos respondió, pero el resto no. Se pregunto por qué aquel despierto no apareció ante su llamado, mientras ponderaba si todos, o la mayoría de sus Mortífagos se encontraban en algún estado similar al de aquellos dos que no lograban despertar. No se le había ocurrido, pero quizás una vez puestos en su sueño de esta forma, algunos magos, incluso los más poderosos, contaban con alguna debilidad interna afectando su capacidad de despertar. Había demasiadas cosas para considerar.<p>

Se dirigió directamente a la habitación de invitados donde Graydon había sido llevado, para encontrarlo disfrutando del té matutino. Ignorar la convocación de su Señor Tenebroso era algo que los Mortífagos sabían nunca hacer, debido a que el castigo esperado de tal falta de respeto era uno en particular horrible; la maldición Cruciatus. Alguien consiente de estar a la espera de tal represalia usualmente se mostraba agitado y desesperado por ofrecer algún tipo de excusa, pero Graydon cálidamente saludó a su anfitrión y lo invitó a tomar el té. Parecía totalmente desapercibido del hecho de haber sido llamado y fallado en su deber de presentarse ante su Señor de manera inmediata.

"¿No me escuchaste, mi amigo? ¿O acaso no sentiste mi llamado?"

Graydon parecía totalmente desconcertado, y más que algo temeroso por la declaración. "Mi Señor, he estado aquí toda la mañana. Los elfos han hecho un excelente trabajo al suministrarme pociones que ayudaron a mi recuperación, y al despertar esta mañana, me sirvieron el desayuno y recientemente un poco de té. No he escuchado, ni sentido nada. ¡Le aseguro, Mi Señor, de haber sido consiente que solicitaba mi presencia habría acudido de inmediato!

"¡Muéstrame tu brazo!"

Graydon, confuso, levantó la manga de su camisa para revelar su antebrazo izquierdo, y para el horror de ambos, la Marca Tenebrosa había desaparecido.

Graydon probablemente sobrevivió debido a todo el resto de situaciones que no salieron según planeado para Voldemort aquella mañana. Normalmente, al ser enfrentado con algo tan perturbador e inesperado respondía con una acción o hechizo que muchos en la cercanía no sobrevivían. Hoy, resultaba aparente el que algo había salido muy mal en la ejercitación del hechizo, dando fruto a una serie de consecuencias inesperadas.

Voldemort estaba agitado y perturbado, pero ya se encontraba pensando si había elementos en la magia utilizada que no había considerado. ¿Acaso el hechizo de animación suspendida disolvía, de alguna forma, la Marca Tenebrosa? La magia utilizada para fijar las Marcas era ancestral y extremadamente poderosa, pero así también lo era el encantamiento del sueño. Jamás se le ocurrió pensar que habría una posible reacción por los distintos tipos de magia; al haber hecho todo el trabajo él mismo, no tenía ningún siervo a quien culpar ni con el cual aliviar su frustración con horribles castigos.

Salió furioso de la habitación, dejando atrás a un desconcertado pero aliviado Graydon para que terminara el té que para entonces, ya se había enfriado. Revisó los brazos de los dos Mortífagos incapaces de despertar. De buena medida, realizó una vez más el hechizo para despertarlos pero nada pasó. Para su creciente horror, al levantarles las mangas izquierdas de sus túnicas, ¡ambas marcas ya no estaban!

Algo no cerraba. Voldemort pensó con todas sus fuerzas. Necesitaba identificar exactamente qué era lo que no había resultado de acuerdo a lo planeado, y determinar por qué las cosas no habían sucedido como lo esperaba y así decidir qué hacer después para remediar la situación.

Empezó por retroceder los pasos tomados el día anterior, apareciéndose en la villa muggle en las afueras de la Mansión Riddle. Todavía había evidencia de la cantidad de muerte y destrucción, lo que era un pequeño consuelo para Voldemort; pero esta vez observó con más detalle a los Muggles durmientes. Habría esperado que se encontraran a un paso de la muerte por la deshidratación y exposición. En realidad, lucían cómodos y descansados; para nada deshidratados, mucho menos a punto de morir.

La mente de Voldemort no paraba de girar. ¿En realidad había fallado en sus cálculos? ¿Acaso el hechizo de sueño mantenía algún elemento del componente de estasis del que estaba seguro había despojado?

Preguntándose entonces si los magos dormidos se encontraban igual que los Muggles bajo el hechizo, se apareció en una de las numerosas aldeas que salpicaban los condados intrazables en la zona este, suponiendo que su investigación resultaría más rápida en el racimo de brujas y magos de los pueblos, en lugar de las mansiones y residencias mas privadas comunes en la zona más rica, mas al oeste, como el condado de Alta Colina.

Para su absoluto horror al aparecerse en el margen de uno de los pueblos, ¡las brujas y magos se encontraban ocupándose de sus asuntos como si nada hubiera pasado! Niños jugaban en las calles, las tiendas se encontraban abiertas y gozando de un buen comercio. ¡Parecía que el hechizo ni siquiera los había tocado! Por supuesto, desde la distancia, Voldemort no podía percibir las señales de que algo malo había dado lugar recientemente, al menos para algunos de los residentes. Algunas personas llevaban vendajes o cojeaban cuidadosamente en miembros hace poco curados, pero por todo lo demás, era un día normal en el pueblo.

Había un campo de juegos cerca, y Voldemort decidió realizar el hechizo durmiente de manera directa en los niños allí, para comprobar que funcionara en absoluto. Se sintió gratificado de que todos los niños cayeran en sus lugares, completamente dormidos ahora. Estaba algo sorprendido también, basado en lo que había visto en otros lugares, de que los niños no mostraran señales de ninguna protección de estasis aparente. ¿Cómo surgió la estasis, entonces? ¿De dónde provenía si no era parte de su hechizo?

Había visto a los seis magos partícipes de la invocación caer dormidos de forma inmediata, enterándose luego que tres habían perecido bajo la experiencia. Por lo que sabía que los magos no eran inmunes al hechizo, habiéndolo comprobado en el campo de juegos. Aquellos eran magos poderosos, lo sabía, por lo que no se trataba de una cuestión de fuerza mágica; en toda probabilidad, las brujas y magos habitando esta aldea eran altamente inferiores que cualquiera de sus Mortífagos. ¿Se trataba de la distancia? ¿Acaso el hechizo perdía potencia mientras viajaba a través de la tierra al punto de ser ineficaz en aquellos con magia incluso a una distancia moderada? ¿O había algo más en juego aquí?

Los Crabb, una familia que incluía a varios de sus Mortífagos, residían en la zona más occidental del condado Colina Alta, a una distancia más lejana de la Mansión Riddle que éste pueblo. Se apareció en la finca familiar, para encontrarla desierta. Por supuesto, los niños en edad estarían en Hogwarts, pero estaba seguro que existían algunos más pequeños que normalmente se encontrarían en casa. No estaba al tanto de que los Mortífagos de la familia se habían trasladado a la Mansión Malfoy para ser tratados después del horroroso drenaje de sus poderes. Con miedo de que de alguna forma, los Servidores entre la familia hayan disgustado al Señor Tenebroso, el resto de los miembros familiares viajaron para quedarse con varios parientes una vez sus esposos y hermanos se encontraran bajo atención medica.

No sabiendo que pensar sobre la ausencia de la familia Crabb en el recinto, se apareció al hogar de los Parkinson a una modesta distancia. El jefe de familia, Prescott Parkinson, había elegido regresar a su hogar ni bien estuvo recuperado de su agotamiento en la Mansión Malfoy, habiendo regresado en realidad, el día anterior. Se había mantenido como un Mortífago leal desde la primera instancia, siendo uno de los primeros en recibir la Marca tenebrosa. Él y su familia se sentían confiados de que su lealtad no podría ser cuestionada de ninguna forma. Podrían no entender porqué Prescott se había sentido agotado de tal forma, pero eligieron no interpretarlo como un ataque o algo de lo que huir.

Voldemort fue recibido como la realeza que prefería considerarse a sí mismo, lo que resultaba consolador a cierto nivel pero inquietante en que cada miembro de la familia Parkinson se encontrara despierto. Prescott compartió noticias entre el almuerzo que resultaron ser aun más preocupantes. Primero estaba la noticia de que todos los magos habían sido en realidad puestos a dormir, pero despertados casi de manera inmediata luego de ser golpeados por el hechizo. El mismo Prescott se encontraba demasiado drenado de su magia en su momento para saber qué había experimentado el resto, pero sabía por su familia que fueron despertados por un joven muchacho llamando sus nombres. Una sospecha comenzó a formarse en fondo de la mente de Voldemort. Prescott compartió su historia acerca de la invitación a la Mansión Malfoy para recuperarse del agotamiento bajo la vigilancia de medimagos contratados por Lucius. Dado su reciente comportamiento, resultaba de lo más perturbador. Mientras que Lucius nunca había roto lazos de manera publica en su fe hacia Voldemort, sí había escuchado rumores acerca del frustrado intento de casar a su hijo Draco con Sirius Black, y luego estaba su elección de oponentes cuando perdió los estribos en el Ministerio.

Todo adquirió un nuevo sentido cuando Prescott identificó al portador de las invitaciones como Kingsley Shacklebolt – no quedaba duda de que Malfoy había elegido aliarse con el lado de la Luz, presuntamente con Potter. La imagen quedaba clara con la historia escuchada por Prescott de que en la Mansión Dumbledore y un grupo de Hogwarts, y Potter, estaban trabajando en remover las Marcas Tenebrosas de los brazos de los Mortífagos. Comenzó a sospechar también que Potter tenía algo que ver con la estasis ocupándose de preservar a los Muggles durmientes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De vuelta en sus oficinas en Hogwarts, Harry había pasado una incómoda mañana luego de su encuentro con la Ministra, notando la agitación y aflicción que Voldemort estaba experimentando. Había discutido las sensaciones con Severus, llegando a la conclusión de que Voldemort estaba en proceso de descubrir que algo no andaba bien, pero quizás aun no al punto de entender totalmente que era lo que había ocurrido. Todo estaba por cambiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort agradeció a Prescott y su familia la hospitalidad y se apareció hacia la Mansión Malfoy. Se encontró detenido por las nuevas protecciones que Lucius había implementado, enfureciéndose por ser negado la entrada de manera inmediata. Comenzó a despedazarlas.

Lucius había estado encargándose de la partida de sus huéspedes gran parte de la mañana. Muchos se habían ido el día anterior, y muchos retornaron con sus familias después de desayunar esa mañana. Aquellos que continuaban bajo necesidad de atención médica eran libres de acudir a San Mungo, dado que sus brazos carentes de Marca alguna ya no los identificaban como Mortífagos. Uno de los últimos aun en la mansión era Eustace Landon. El joven aparentemente se encontraba sin prisa por regresar con su padre, una reticencia que Lucius podía entender. Conocía al hombre por algunas transacciones de negocios y encuentros sociales, y siempre lo había considerado un pomposo engreído. Le había sorprendido que este joven estuviera dispuesto a tomar la Marca, estando razonablemente seguro de que su padre lo desheredaría al instante de saberlo.

Eustace había buscado algo de tiempo para hablar con Lucius, quien se sentía halagado por la atención, y se habían pasado la mañana admirando las maravillas y tesoros de la Mansión que Malfoy galantemente le mostró; se encontraban terminando el almuerzo cuando Lucius sintió una perturbación en las protecciones de la Mansión.

Fue apenas unos segundos después de que Lucius se percatara de la alteración, cuando escucharon a Voldemort gritando por él, profanando amenazas y maldiciones. La rampante furia le decía que el Señor Tenebroso había descifrado al menos parte de lo ocurrido, por lo menos lo referente a su ayuda hacia Potter para recolectar a los Mortífagos y remover sus marcas. Necesitaban salir de allí, o el y su huésped se aseguraban de enfrentar una interrogación y muerte de lo más dolorosa. Había solo un lugar que podría proveer de cierta protección hacia la ira de un demente que estaba a solo segundos de obtener acceso a su hogar – Hogwarts.

Lucius sujetó a Eustace del brazo corriendo con él hacia la Biblioteca, que afortunadamente se encontraba en la dirección opuesta por donde Voldemort estaba a punto de entrar. Les dio una pequeña ventaja, la cual esperaban fuera suficiente.

Llegaron a la Biblioteca y oyeron a Voldemort en la casa. Los había escuchado correr y ya se dirigía hacia el fondo de la Mansión donde sabia por sus visitas en el pasado, que había varias habitaciones. Voldemort atravesó primero el vestíbulo, confirmando con una rápida mirada que se encontraba vacío, siguiendo con desenfreno. La Biblioteca se encontraba después, y dada la gran cantidad de enormes estantes, no era posible cerciorarse con un vistazo; debió tomarse el tiempo de recorrerla y ver si había alguien escondido. Lucius, rezando por toda su vida que la conexión flú entre la Mansión y las oficinas de Harry en Hogwarts siguiera abierta, cogió un puñado de polvo flú del tazón de porcelana junto a la chimenea y empujando a Eustace antes que él, lo arrojo y grito "¡Hogwarts!" justo antes de que Voldemort los alcanzara.

Las verdes llamas comenzaban a transportarlos, y Voldemort tomo la rápida decisión de arrojarse a ellas e intentar ser llevado con ambos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry había estado sujetándose la cabeza en absoluto dolor por varios minutos ya, haciendo que Severus se moviera de su silla para pararse junto a él en caso de que necesitara ayuda. Estaba claro que Voldemort finalmente había descifrado una parte significante de lo ocurrido y se encontraba en una rabia absoluta, evidente por la angustia en la que se encontraba su esposo por el momento. Afortunadamente, Harry había estado sentado en una de las sillas al costado de la mesa más cercanas a la chimenea, y Severus, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, acababa de acercarse para asistirlo.

Cuando escucharon los gritos provenientes de la chimenea al activarse las llamas verdes, Severus ya estaba allí de pie siendo capaz de sujetar a Lucius y el joven hombre que llevaba del brazo, jalándolos de entre las llamas ni bien aparecieron. Estaban gritando para que cerrara la conexión; Harry empuñó su varita e inmediatamente cortó el paso hacia la Mansión Malfoy. Sin embargo, justo antes de que la conexión se cerrara, el rostro de Voldemort apareció de entre las llamas, con el tiempo suficiente de ver a Harry y Severus antes de que fuera expulsado hacia la mansión. No necesitaron ver sus ojos tornarse rojos de furia, ya que Harry colapso en ese momento, en un terrible dolor y con un pequeño hilo de sangre viajando por su frente desde la cicatriz.

Severus inmediatamente giro su atención al joven. Se enderezó en meros segundos, con Severus ayudándole a controlar el dolor y ocluyendo de manera completa. Estaba pálido y tembloroso, pero no herido más allá del disgusto momentáneo que había experimentado. Lucius nunca había visto nada parecido a la reacción de Harry hacia la ira de Voldemort, y se encontraba un tanto asustado de la realidad de todo aquello. Por su parte, Eustace estaba atemorizado por todo lo ocurrido, desde el momento en que su almuerzo se vio interrumpido, hasta lo que acababa de presenciar.

Una vez asegurados de que todos se encontraban bien, o en su camino a estarlo, Lucius introdujo a Eustace a los demás. El hombre se encontraba claramente emocionado por conocer a Severus. Resultó ser que Eustace era un apasionado estudiante de pociones, y su profesor había mencionado a Severus Snape un par de veces como uno de los mejores Maestros de Pociones del mundo. Se encontraba sobre entusiasmado de ser presentado ante Harry, también. Severus noto la extraña mirada en los ojos de su esposo mientras estrechaba la mano de Eustace; murmuró algo acerca de la familia Lander estando en un sendero de lo más interesante. En vez de alborotarse por eso, hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Harry luego sobre el tema. Mientras tanto, comenzó a hacer arreglos para que Lucius y Eustace tomaran residencia en Hogwarts, ya que por el momento, la Mansión Malfoy no se encontraba disponible.

- x -

**NdT: **_Y bueno… aquí esta uno más. Me entusiasmé un poco y logre terminarlo antes de que pasara una semana. ¿Las cosas se están tornando interesantes en esta historia, no?  
>Espero que estén conformes con cómo quedó el capitulo. Yo cada vez me acostumbro más a traducir otra vez. Esperemos que a medida que continúe se vaya llenando otra vez de todos los lectores que se fueron olvidando, con justa razón, de esta historia.<br>Gracias por acompañarme una vez más, son mi inspiración. _

_Mis agradecimientos a _: _**Sarhaliene, proserpinah, shineevero, LuxzBelle, niki, silhermar, desev, The-Queen-Nasuda, Imperio-de-tinta, Priskapada13, xp, blancheaven, YUKINORYU18, laia(x2), AnGeLiTa1010, alex s, lisicarmela, papillon69, valethsnape, guest, Morfina**__, por sus comentarios desde que abandoné hasta la anterior actualización. ¡Muchas Gracias!_

_Bueno… sin más, nos vemos dentro de poco, quizás más pronto de lo que piensan. _

_Próxima actualización: __**Viernes, 1 de agosto – o quizás antes ^_^ - **_


End file.
